Xiaolin Diamond and Pearl
by KaliAnn
Summary: Sequel to Pokemon Showdown. The monks' graduation & reunion is put on hold when an enemy returns ready to conquer not only their worlds, but all realities as well. Will they succeed in defeating the foe or have the heroes of two worlds met their match?
1. Reunions

It was a beautiful sunny clear afternoon at the Xiaolin Temple. It was near the end of the school year for the monks with graduation just around the corner. Inside their school classroom the monks were working quietly to finish their final exams in the amount of time they had. Never before in their lives had the results of a test meant so much to them. These test results would determine their very future.

Master Fung glanced at the clock once more before clearing his throat. "Alright time is up. Please put your pencils down and leave your exams were they are. Dojo will collect them for me please."

"Alright kiddies no last minute switch ups. Be satisfied with the work you've done and hand in those papers. Don't look so anxious I'm sure all of you did well on all your exams. Here you go Fungy poo! All twelve exams ready to be graded."

"Thank you Dojo I appreciate it. Now before I dismiss you I have a few things I like to discuss with you. As you know these final exams will determine if you receive your high school diploma and graduate. I want to assure each of you that in the event you don't pass that you can earn your degree after six weeks of summer school. It will take me a little over a week to score all your exams and determine class valedictorian so until then please don't badger me with questions. During this time period you shall have no more classes and I've suspended your training. Use this time wisely to plan your graduation ceremony and party as well as to reflect what you want to do with your future. I know many of you are concerned about what path in life to take next so I offer you a few words a wisdom by a famous philosopher. 'When you come to a fork in the road and your unsure of which of the two paths to follow then get off the road and take the third.' Meditate on what I've said and don't forget to talk amongst yourselves about what you want. Your dismissed enjoy the rest of today and tonight we shall have an ice cream party to celebrate the completion of your final exams."

As the monks filed out of the classroom they began to talk amongst themselves about which exam was hardest. "I thought I was going to have a mental breakdown on the math final. I couldn't for the life of me remember anything about exponents, distributing properties, or anything else we covered in algebra," Lu stated.

"You think math was hard, what about our exam on world history? I know I didn't get all my facts straight on World War Two or the Koran War," Raimundo admitted.

"I'm sure that all of us did just fine. We studied for hours and quizzed one another thoroughly on the subjects. I wouldn't be surprised if it was tie between myself and Crystal for class valedictorian," Stacey added.

"If I don't get it I'm sure I'll be happy with balavictorian. Still I hope it doesn't hurt my chances of getting into the University back home. I need exceptional grades if I'm to have any chance at receiving a full scholarship to pay for my college education," Crystal admitted.

"You said it sister. Why does it cost so much for any of us to pursue our dreams?" Auara asked.

"Excuse me if I sound foolish, but what are you all talking about? It sounds like you plan on leaving the Temple and never coming back. That isn't so is it? Friends what about your responsibilities as a Xiaolin Dragon? You swore to defend the Kung Site, protect the Shen Gong Wu, and to defeat the Heylin Forces! Don't you want to stay together and become full fledge Dragons? I don't understand!" Omi cried in frustration.

The group looked at one another and sighed. They had forgotten they hadn't discussed their concerns for the future with Omi yet. Taking a seat in the courtyard they tried to explain to the little monk why they wanted to leave.

"Its not that we don't want to stay here and do our duty Omi. Heck most of us can't imagine not waking up here and seeing all our friends smiling faces, but their comes a time in a person life when they have to think about what's best for them. We have to think about our dreams and what we want to do with our lives. I mean I really miss my Papa and visiting my Mother. Papa expects me to take over the company one day and I want to become a famous fashion designer. To do both I need to get two degrees. I would have to spend many years in a prestigious University in Tokyo. To ensure that nothing interfered with my class work I wouldn't be able to see Jack for a long time or be a Xiaolin monk. It's a difficult choice."

"I've been getting offers for months now to attend MIT. Do you realize what an opportunity this is for me if I accept? It would be a chance to share my genius with the world and expand my horizons. It's not something you dismiss lightly chrome dome. If I don't accept their offer now I might not get another chance."

"I'm really homesick for Texas little partner. Going back there and helping out my sister made me realize how much my family needs me. I've applied at several schools in Texas. I've gotten offers from three and now it's just a process of elimination to decide which ones the best fit for me."

"I want to return home as well Omi. My people need me to protect them from harm. I could do some real good if I perfect my shawoman skills. Not only that I've been accepted at the Culinary School of Delights in Sydney. All I have to do is figure out my finical plans and I'm off. I really would miss my life here, but I do need think I need to be thinking about my own future."

"Well you know I've never been the best of students and Brazil may not have the best collages, but I really want to further my schooling. I've been offered a sports scholarship to attend Rio Dijnaro finest collage. I could finally figure out what I want to do with my life if my soccer career doesn't work out."

"As much as I hate my parents for forcing me to apply to schools I know their right. If I want to design my own line of high speed motorcycles or invent new extreme sports I need the knowledge that collage offers me. Who knows I might actually even go to grade school."

"Yo you know my hopes and dreams Omi dawg. I mean I might no become a professional ball player or a rap star, but with the right schooling I could make something of my life. I applied to Hudson U and was accept man. I haven't given my final word on the matter, but I'm seriously thinking about accepting the offer yo."

"The Bombay Art Society has offered to pay my way through art school if I start this year. This is my one chance to study the masters of art and to make a better life for myself. I can't just dismiss it to continue doing my duty as a warrior now can?"

"I was accepted at two schools. One was Julliard the other was the University of Cairo. Both have been known to produce outstanding dancers/actress. My mom gave up on her dream as a model to pursue a more sustainable career. I don't know if I have the courage to do the same Omi."

"I applied to have the schools in the state of California and got response back from a third of them. I really want to study more about botany, zoology, and photography even. This could be my chance to distribute my hybrid project. Even the Heylin Forces couldn't stop me from considering this opportunity."

"Oh Omi you've known about my desire to return home and become a geologist like my grandfather since the day we met. I really want to have my dream come true. It would be a great way to honor his memory. I would most likely have to stay in Iceland for years and there's a good chance I been sent abroad at one point, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't ever see you again. It just all of us need some time to think about the situation. I assure you by the time our graduation party rolls around all of us will have made a decision okay?"

"I'm most upset by this news and mostly because I didn't think about pursuing a higher education myself. Its tough in China to get into a collage because of limited funding. I always assumed we stay together forever. I won't stop you guys from pursuing your future. If you do leave then lets enjoy our time together by planning the best graduation ceremony and party ever!"

"Yeah!" they all said in unison. The all started shouting out ideas and plans about what to do, the decorations, what to serve, and even whom to invite. They had just started to make headway when a loud vrring noise filled the air. It sounded an awful lot like what Jack's Dimensional Gateway sounded like when it was turned on. Rushing to the Storage Shed they flung open the doorway just as a purple beam of light shot out towards the center of the courtyard. The monks, Chase and Chakra, and Master Fung and Dojo watched as the light solidified into the shape of two adults, three teens, and yellow mouse.

"Now that was some trip," the older teen said.

"I'm so glad my hair didn't get ruined!"

"Yeah, but did we make it is the question."

"We must have. This place looks exactly like the video footage."

"Then where is everyone I wonder?"

"Pika pi?"

The small group heard someone coughing and they turned to see everyone standing and staring at them. "Hi guys! It's good to see you all again. We decided to drop by for a visit hope you don't mind," Ash said.

The trio soon found themselves buried under a huge dog pile as the Xiaolin Warriors raced over to hug their friends. Everyone was laughing, hugging, and asking a million questions.

"My what a warm welcome. I didn't expect such a greeting. You must have missed us a lot," Professor Oak commented.

"You have no idea sir. The monks never stopped going on about their adventures with the children and Pokemon. It was quite difficult to train them for awhile," Chase said as he, Chakra, and Master Fung approached the adults.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you Mr. Young and you must be Chakra. My you two don't look like immortal warriors. Still I guess everyone changes. My name is Delia and you've met Samuel. That's my son Ash, and his friends Brock and Dawn."

"Yes we've watched the show with our children. We know quite a bit about you actually," Chakra replied.

"It is good to see you all again, but I must confess. I'm at a loss to explain your unexpected arrival. What exactly are you doing here?" Master Fung asked.

"I can explain that. So have you guys been watching us on TV since you returned here?" Ash inquired.

"Yeah we saw everything play out exactly as it should. Don't give us that look you knew we couldn't tell you what to expect," Lu responded.

"Your new movie The Rise of Darkrai just played the other day. We got an advanced copy in both Japanese and English. It was so cool how you guys saved the day. Anyways you were saying?" Raimundo prompted.

"Well if you saw the Hearthome Tag Battles and our recent adventure with Darkrai then you know we needed a break from our adventures at the moment. A nice vacation to recharge our energies."

"We couldn't decide on any place in our world so then we thought about visiting you. We've missed you a lot and want to see what kind of adventures you got into. So we called up Ash's mom and Professor Oak and asked them if they wanted to come. They did so we all activated our Poketches and voila were here!" Dawn exclaimed.

"How much time has passed in your world since you left? In our world only about another month has gone by, but by the looks of things all of you've been very busy," Brock said eyeing their Shoku robes.

"Six months have passed since we last saw you guys! All of us have earned our Shoku rank!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Yeah and our high school year just ended. We took our exams and now we're going to have to wait a week to see if we graduate," Jack added.

"Hey why don't we show you our adventures later? Right now why don't we get you guys settled in and give you a grand tour. Would you like that?" Auara asked.

"Yeah and maybe later we can see how far you've guys got with your martial arts training without us there to guide you," Dagwood added.

"I think that would be a splendid idea. Dojo, please take our guest luggage to the guest rooms. Since the council of monks is currently at our sister temple there is plenty of room for you. Samuel, Delia would you like to join us for a cup of a tea while the kids catch up? I'd be happy to give you a tour later."

"That sounds wonderful. Here Dojo I hope I didn't pack to much," Delia said handing her suitcase to the little dragon who was crumbling why he always ended up the bellhop. Giggling Delia and Samuel joined the other adults as they headed to the porch for some afternoon tea.

"Yo before we begin giving you the five cents tour of our place why not let the rest of the family out?"

"Jermaine's right. We would love to see them all again and since were so far away from any major cities there's almost no chance of them being spotted. I'm sure your Pokemon would love a chance to stretch their legs."

"Stacey's right. Come on out everyone!" There was a loud pop and brilliant flash of light as the rest of the family appeared. They all let out squeals of joy when they saw their old friends and rushed over to greet them.

"Well aren't you the cutest little thing. Last time we saw you Happiney you were nothing but a hard boil egg. Now look at you. You could give me a run for my money in arm wrestling," Clay added as the little playhouse Pokemon lifted him high into the air.

"Hi Chimmy! Man your spiritual energy is doing a lot better since you left that jerk of human Paul. You did awesome at the Hearthome Tag Battle. Keep this up and you might just end up evolving!" Callie encouraged the little Pokemon as she hugged him tightly.

Crystal had beckoned Aipom over to her to speak with the little monkey in private. "Hey sorry about thinking you were a guy before. You confused me when you spoke and then you didn't bother to correct me."

"Aipom pom pom," Aipom chatted telling her it was okay. She wondered what the real reason for Crystal dragging her away in private was.

"Look I don't believe in telling others the future, but there's something you should know okay? In a few weeks Ash is going to trade you for Dawn's Buiezel because you love being in contest so much and he wants you to be happy," Crystal began.

"Aipom? Aipom pom!" Aipom eyes sparkled with joy at the thoughts of competing in contests and having fun with Dawn. She loved gym battles true, but contest were more fun. Still she couldn't believe Ash would love her enough to give her to someone else just so she could be happy. Aipom looked at Crystal in confused why she would be telling her this.

"I'm telling you this because I hope that you and Ash can still stay close friends and help him out when he needs it. I just have a bad feeling that something is going to go wrong with this vacation and I hope that you'll make your time with Ash count."

"Aipom!" Aipom promised to do just that. Even if she were going to be traded to Dawn, Ash would always remain her friend. Jumping onto Crystal's shoulder the two of them rejoined the group. "So are we all ready to go."

"Yes and as the Temple's longest resident I shall lead the tour. Our first stop the bedrooms," Omi said as he proudly led the group to the building that housed the monks' rooms. Omi explained how it was traditional in Chinese culture to lay out a home so rooms couldn't be accessed centrally. They arrived in the rooms.

"Man I thought you guys were kidding about the stalls, but you weren't. How does any of your stuff fit in here?" Dawn asked as she surveyed the stalls. You could tell by its contents who lived where and there was only a small mat to sleep on and a curtain for a door.

"It may be a little cramp at times, but trust me you find creative ways to make space for your personal items," Lu remarked.

"Hey come on lets continue with the tour shall we? Next up I like to show you our classroom," Omi said as he directed them towards another room.

"Impressive. You wouldn't expect to find this cozy little room in an ancient temple like this one would you?" Brock stated as they walked around the desks and examed the computers.

The next few stops on the tour were just as interesting. They saw the monks project rooms were they could work on their hobbies, the Great Hall, a living room were the monks watched TV and movies. They even showed them the Stacey's private worship area and Kimiko's VR simulator room.

The tour had just completed with room of ancient scrolls when Dawn spied a door that was only partially closed. Leaving the group she opened it and was amazed to find herself in beautifully lit room with several shelves and display cases all holding different trophies, plaques, or photo's. On the wall were several calligraphy writings dictating the achievements of warriors past. "Wow this place is amazing. I wonder what it is."

"It's the Temple's Hall of Honor as we like to call it. All the past Dragons are honored here for their great achievements. Don't worry about the others I sent them ahead to the greenhouse. I was hoping we could have a chance to talk. You seem really down still about what happened at the Hearthome Contest. I was wondering if you wanted to talk about it," Auara asked politely as she entered the room with Dawn's Pokemon in tow.

"What's there to say? I didn't get past the first round. I worked so hard on my double performance to make it the best it could be. I even took your advice about the seals and my own appearance and it still wasn't enough. I'm just a loser," Dawn said bitterly.

"Piplup, lup pip!"

"Chipa chipa!"

"Buneray!"

"Buiezel!"

"Your Pokemon are right Dawn you aren't a loser and feeling sorry for yourself is the worst thing that can happen. You should be proud of what you accomplished and work harder so you'll win next time."

"Well that still doesn't explain why I didn't get past the first round! My combinations were perfect! I did everything right and still I failed! It doesn't make any sense. Maybe winning the Floraroma Contest was a fluke," Dawn stated glumly.

"Okay now that is just wrong Dawn. You earned that ribbon. Let me tell you something important okay. You can do you very best and make no mistakes, but still lose. It happens in life. If you did make any mistakes it was being overconfident that you would win."

"Piplup?"

"Chipa?"

"Huh overconfident? What do you mean by that? Are you saying I should be confident about winning Contests? I'm sure that when you audition for a part or compete in a dance off your not confident as well."

"Oh Dawn that's not what I meant at all. Let me tell you a story okay and maybe you'll understand. I was three years old when I started my dance lessons and a year later I took up acting courses. It was something to do while my parents worked. It wasn't until I was five that I started getting really passionate about the two and I wanted to compete for awards. Now there weren't a lot of acting options for a five-year-old Egyptian American in Cairo at the time, but my dance studio was holding a dance competition for all ages. All we had to do was make up a routine combining two different dance styles together."

"So what happened next? What styles did you chose?"

"I chose tap and belly dancing to honor my heritage. I practiced for hours on end with my parents, Juliet made me my costume, and I chose my makeup and hairstyle. On the day of the competition I was very nervous, but also confident that the judges would like my routine and award me first prize. I watched all the others perform with such talent and skill I worried that no one would notice me. Finally it was my turn and boy did I wow everyone. My tap was in time and when I switched to belly dancing you should have seen their eyes light up. I was so sure I would win, but in reality I didn't even get an honorable mentioning. I was so crushed I wanted to give up dancing right then and there. I would have if my mother hadn't given me some sound words of advice that I still follow today."

"Which is what exactly? How not to be a loser."

"No she told me this. 'There is a big difference between being the best and doing your best' Dawn you did your best and that's what counts. So what if you didn't get to the second round what matters is if your satisfied with what you did. I know Piplup and Pachrishu are happy with themselves and they haven't dwelled on the loss. I also happen to know for a fact that Buneray and Buiezel are itching to show off their double performance later and I'm eager to see it as well. So feeling better?"

"Yeah I am. No need to worry about me! How about later I ask Ash to have a double battle with me so you can see the combinations I came up with?"

"That would be great. Now come on let's go find the others. I'm sure there at the Vault by now."

While the monks were showing the trio and entourage the Temple Master Fung, Chakra, and Chase were enjoying a nice cup of tea with Delia and Samuel. The group had a lot of catching up to do and the guests had a lot of questions they wanted to ask.

"Your world is so amazingly beautiful at least here. I'm hoping I'll get a chance to study some of your animals and see how they compare to the Pokemon of our world," Samuel said.

"I'm sure there will time for that later. Right now you should rest and relax. Enjoy what we have to offer you now, because it doesn't stay quite for very long here," Master Fung remarked offhand.

"You lucky we've decided to take the week off from training our monks. After completing their high school classes I think the time off will help them in their decisions about what they truly want out of life. As much as I hope they decided to stay and continue with their duty, but I will understand if they wish to leave. They do have the right to pursue their dreams," Chase said.

"You surprise me Mr. Young. From what we witnessed you were one who abandon your dreams for power. If I recall correctly you gave up your soul for the power that would help you achieve your dream, but that didn't quite happen now did it?"

"No it didn't. I've learned that all dreams have a dark side to them if you look hard enough. I put my sister through so much and I deeply regret it. Still there's nothing I can do to change the past. I can only hope to be there for her in the present and provide her with a future."

"Please Chakra do you have any regrets with how your life turned out?" Delia inquired.

"Not exactly Delia. If you mean that I regret being an assassin and working for the Order of Concordia no I have no regrets about that. Even when my past came back to haunt me I still believed I was right. If I have any regrets it's about my son and missing seeing him grow up. If anything I envy you Delia. You got to spend ten long years with your son and then even when he's on his journey to achieve his dream he calls you and comes home to spend time with all the time. I had to sever all contact with him in order to protect my son from harm. I doubt I'll ever make it up to him."

"You shouldn't beat yourself up Chakra. I saw everything when kids showed us their adventures. If anything you're an extraordinary mother and a great wife. You and your husband freed your child from a deadly curse and love each other very much. Your choice to leave Omi here was the right one. He grew up to be fine young man and what matters now is what you do with your son. Believe me nothing else matters."

"Now that is one tear jerker of a speech. I think I'm going to cry. Wah!" Dojo cried causing everyone to giggle.

"Yo Dojo why you crying dawg? Did someone step on your tail?" Jermaine wondered as the group of teens joined the adults for some tea. Even the Pokemon decided to quiet down long enough to have a cup poured for them.

"This place is amazing! I can't believe that were actually here!" Dawn exclaimed excitedly.

"Its certainly different then our world that's for sure," Brock remarked.

"Yeah I would love to see more. Hey you think we could even see the remains of the Ancient's city?" Ash wondered.

"I'm afraid the catacombs are off limits to visitors. They need to be preserved and I'm afraid about what your Pokemon would do down there. Besides isn't there something else you would like to do on your vacation here?"

"Well were wondering if we could visit the home countries of the other monks. A tour of your world would be very interesting. We'd see a lot animals, plants, and interesting sights," Ash asked shyly.

"Yeah we want to see what the rest of your world is like!" Dawn said.

"We wouldn't be imposing on you Dojo if we asked you take us would we? After all with your help we'd only be gone a couple of days instead of weeks," Brock added.

"I don't know. Don't you guys want to stick around here more? What about the monks planning their graduation ceremony and party? There's a ton of work to do."

"Oh Dojo leave that to Delia and me. I'm sure between the two of us we can come up with a great ceremony and have everything ready by next week or so. It would be a good chance to help the kids with making their final decisions about their future plans," Chakra insisted.

"Also if you're worried about the chores getting done don't be. I brought Mimey with me. He just adores doing chores. Come on out Mr. Mime!" Delia shouted as she tossed a Pokeball into the air. With a snap a brilliant white light transformed into her Mr. Mime.

"Hey I thought you never caught him! When did you get a Pokeball for him?" Jack asked confused.

"Since we were unsure about what would happen during the trip here so I gave Delia a Pokeball to keep Mimey safe. Besides she needed to make him officially hers for a while now."

"Well I hope this mime is a lot less trouble then Le Mime. That guy never knew when to leave well enough alone yo," Jermaine stated.

"Enough about Mr. Mime we have something else to discuss. If we're going to go visit our homes we need to disguise the Pokemon. There's a slight chance someone might recognize Ash, Brock, and Dawn, but everyone would know instantly that the Pokemon weren't from this Earth," Stacey pointed out.

"Why not use the Moby Morpher to disguise them as pets you would see with tourists? As long as they didn't use their powers no one would be able to tell the difference," Auara stated.

"What do you guys think about that?" Ash asked. The answer was a resounding yes from all the Pokemon. They really wanted to go with their trainers and the monks on a tour of the world.

"So I guess it's settled. Tomorrow morning we leave bright and early. Why don't we plan our trip over some dinner?" Raimundo asked.

"Yeah and over desert we can show you videos of how the others gained Shoku rank. Come on what are we waiting for?" Lu demanded.

Everyone enjoyed the rest of the day together. Dinner was a wonderful blend of traditional Chinese food with a few specialties from the Pokemon world. After watching the adventures of what had happened to the monks since they returned home everyone settled in for the night.

No one had any clue that not to far away an old enemy of both the trio and the monks was watching them through a magic eyeball. "So they've arrived. Good my plan can finally come to pass. Enjoy your rest Guardians and Warriors. Soon enough your vacation dreams will turn into a life or death nightmare," hissed the enemy.


	2. Vacations and Hazards

The next morning the sun was shining and everyone was up bright and early discussing their travel plans. It was decided they would only spend a few hours in each of the monks' home countries and they would be back at the Temple in about three days baring any complications. Everyone was still on a high from watching the adventures the monks had since their friends last saw them.

"I can't believe you actually won an award for your film making skills Jack. I knew you had talent, but to actually win such a prestigious award at such a young age must be unheard off!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Hey its no big deal really. Personally my favorite part was just meeting my idol. You have no idea what kind of impression he made on me," Jack replied as he ate his cereal.

"Well I think your extremely lucky Stacey to have survived your encounter. I never would have imagined humans could be capable of such evil," Delia remarked as she shuddered at the memory of what she had seen.

"I pray each and everyday that those demented men and woman pay dearly with their bad karma. When they reentered the mokra wheel of rebirth they will have to go back several lifetimes to make up for their misdeeds," Stacey said.

"So have you children decided what you're going to see first on your tour of the world?" Samuel asked.

"There are so many choices to make and so little time to see everything. The guidebooks only contain a tenth of what this world has to offer. It's going to be very difficult to decide what we want to see," Brock admitted.

"That's why we've already decided what places to show you. Believe us your going to have the time of your lives! Now if only the Pokemon can behave once their disguised we can get this road trip on the way," Auara said eyeballing the Pokemon who were already squabbling over their food.

"Don't worry we've given them a firm talking to and they understand the need to behave. Are you sure using the Moby Morpher on them will be a good idea? What if something goes wrong and they get stuck permanently in a disguise?" Ash worried.

"Don't worry so much young one. The Shen Gong Wu are perfectly safe when used properly and if for some reason something goes wrong we can always use the Reversing Mirror to undo the damage. Now is everyone ready?" Master Fung asked as they all headed to the courtyard.

"Yes Master Fung."

"Then I see no reason to delay anymore. Dojo if you would please? Thank you. Now hold still and try not to move. Remember just because your in disguise doesn't mean you can't use your powers so please try not to. Here we go. Moby Morpher!"

There was a bright flash of light and the Pokemon started to shimmer. In a few seconds all of them had been transformed into different animals that one would see as pets or would be looked over. Pikachu had been turned into a medium size mouse with golden fur, while Staravia had been turned into a miniature quail. Turtwig had turned into a Chinese hairless dog, but the biggest change for Ash's Pokemon were Aipom and Chimchar. Since it was illegal to have monkeys as pets they had been turned into a pair of Siamese cats. All the Pokemon gasped in surprise and let out strange cries.

Brock's Pokemon had also undergone a drastic change. Crogunk now resembled a common toad, Sudawoodo was now a guinea pig while Happiney had be turned into a hamster. The three-transformed Pokemon were very confused, but didn't panic about the situation.

Dawn's Pokemon had been altered slightly as well. Piplup was now a beautiful parakeet that sang like a nightingale, Buneray was a cute little bunny rabbit that wasn't use to hopping on all fours. Pachrishu was now enjoying the ability to glide as a sugar glider. Buiezel seemed to have a tough time adjusting to being a ferret.

"Not bad Anthony. I was worried for a time what they would become, but I think these disguises will work just fine. Just be careful when traveling not to lose anyone and everything should be fine. Here's some carriers if you need them," Chase said as they all hopped onto Dojo who was once again grumbling about being used as a form of locomotion.

"I still don't see why you couldn't use the Silver Manta Ray," Dojo grumbled.

"Because it would be to crowded and you're faster. Don't worry I packed it along with a few other Wu incase there's trouble. So stop whining already," Lu said.

"Be safe and try to stay out of trouble. Call us if you need anything! Goodbye we love you!" Chakra shouted as they took off.

"Alright its time for a trip around the world in seventy two hours! First stop the Great Wall of China! Wait until you see it! Its one of the greatest sights in the world!" Crystal laughed.

The group had no way of knowing that only a few miles away their old foe was observing their activities via a magical eye. He smirked as he sat down once again in his throne hidden by the shadows. All you could distinguish about him was that he was a young possibly teenage male. Next to him was the outline of five Pokemon. When he spoke it was in a rough edgy voice that made your skin crawl. "As you can see they are totally unaware of our presence and I would like it to stay that way. I brought you to this world because I'm in need of your services. I've heard you are the best at what you do,"

"Believe me whatever the target is my men and I can capture it. Of course I don't come cheap," J remarked. She had been in the midst of another capture when she and her organization found themselves transported by unknown means to a strange new world. They had been escorted to this strange palace were their mysterious host was awaiting them. "What are you willing to pay me?"

A sack of precious gems and gold coins landed at her feet with a thump. J picked it up and examined the contents with a glint of greed in her eyes. "This certainly is a lot of money."

"Believe me there's more where that came from if you complete the job. I've given your men the maps of where you can find the target. Remember I want him brought to me alive and relatively unharmed. I don't care what you do with the others as long as they are incapacitated and not dead. Also if I find out that your taking advantage of my generosity to poach animal from this world for your own selfish needs you will be severely punished. Now get going and try to be discreet. Don't forget I'll be watching"

"Consider it done. Don't worry I always get want I want," J assured him as she and her men left. These were unusual circumstances and the target was even more unusual. Still she was determined to fulfill her end of the bargain and maybe even get a few animals for herself.

The boy glared at J as she left frowning. He was certain that she wouldn't follow his terms. "Murkro, keep an eye on her. If she breaks even one of my terms or fails bring her back here immediately," he ordered to Pokemon. It looked like a normal Murkro except it was wearing a glowing green crystal and it had a strange symbol on its forehead. It resembled an inverted Guardian symbol. After watching his Pokemon disappeared he got up from the throne. "Come along my pets we have places to visit and things to steal."

At the moment the gang was enjoying the sights and wonders while on the top of the Great Wall. There were so many colorful sights and sounds and tons to do. The transformed Pokemon kept getting underfoot as they gang walked along the top listening to Omi explain this wonder of the world. "The Great Wall took three dynasties to complete. Its original purpose was to keep invaders from the north out of China. It stretches for hundreds of miles and is one of the few man made objects that can be seen from outer space!"

"Wow that's amazing! I've never seen anything like this before. What's going on over there?" Dawn asked pointing towards a small band of musicians and someone dressed up in dragon costume were performing.

"Chinese people love to perform and share their culture with others. There celebrating one of our cultures many festivals," Omi replied.

"Hey check it out! I traded a lady a fan I found for this! It kind of reminds me of a Krickatune except it's a lot smaller," Ash said excitedly showing them a cage containing a cricket.

"In Chinese culture its believed that carrying a cricket brings you good luck. Receiving one as a gift is sign of respect. Why don't you show it to the Pokemon? Hey where are they?" Crystal said looking around.

"Over there next to that black and white Ursaring. What is that creature?" Brock asked as they strolled over a group of men and woman who were taking very good care of the creature.

"That's a panda not an Ursaring! They're very rare and the most important animal in all of China. They eat only bamboo which tough for them to digest. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to produce cubs seeing as how they're only in heat for two days out of the year!" Dagwood explained.

"Hello honorable children and how are you doing this fine day? I am Dr. Li Fa of the zoology department at the University of Hong Kong. Tell me do these fine young pets belong to you?"

"Yes sir thank you for finding them. We hope they didn't cause to much trouble," Ash said as he collected his "pets". "Their just excited because they've never seen a panda before. Neither have we for that matter!"

"I'm not surprised seeing as how our countries greatest treasures are so rare and well protected. This here is Mei Ling. We've brought her here from the zoo in Hong Kong because of reports of a male panda in the area. We are hoping to impregnate her with his sperm so that a new generation can be born."

"Wow that's amazing. I would never have thought about doing something like that with the animals I breed!" Brock remarked.

"Please sir would it be alright if we took a picture of us near Mei Ling?" Dawn inquired.

"Very well, but please be careful. She is still a wild animal," Dr. Fa told them. A few minutes and couple photos later the gang was heading off towards Japan excited about what they would find there. They had no idea of the trouble that took place on the Great Wall just minutes after they left.

A few hours later an exhausted Dojo was flying over Tokyo looking for a place to land. "I can't believe we're finally here! I can't wait to show you around my hometown. It has the best shopping malls, the coolest video games, and some of the best sushi you've ever tasted. Oh and look there's my Papa's tower! He's the biggest video game and toy designer in all of Asia!"

"Hey look over there! It's the Tokyo Tower. Although its resemblance to the Eiffel Tower is extraordinary its not really a decorative tourist attraction. The Tokyo Tower is one of the largest broadcasting towers in all of Asia. It provides internet, television, and phone signals to all of Japan," Jack explained as they touched down at the base.

"You better keep the Pokemon in their carriers while were here. Its very easy for them to get lost or even stolen in this big metropolis," Jermaine advised.

Brock's Pokemon didn't complain when he put them in his pocket and Dawn's only made a small fuss. But Ash's Pokemon didn't like being crated one little bit. They enjoyed their freedom way too much, but it was a necessary evil in this case. "Man I hate doing this to them especially to Pikachu. He's never been confined like this before."

"Ash, Pikachu will be thanking you later for this trust me. All of the Pokemon should be grateful for their disguises right about now because were in the heart of Pokemon mania here. So if a bunch of fanatics start chasing us around because they recognized you better be able to run fast," Stacey commented dryly as they headed out into the gaming distract.

"Looks like we came at a bad time. Look guys there's a Pokemon convention over there! Before you ask it's a place were people who play the trading card came or use any of the merchandise based off your show gather together and have fun. I think we should avoid it all costs if we don't want to be mobbed," Auara warned, but her pleas fell on deaf ears as everyone headed over to the convention center to see what was going on.

Once inside all things Pokemon bombarded everyone. There were games, memorabilia, and toys, even clothes all dedicated to one of Japan's top animes of all time. "I never realized how popular we were. Hey look it's a T-shirt with me on it! You think I should buy it?"

"Only if you want to be considered narcissist. Hey what are those?"

"Their Pokeball toys. See you put the toy inside and close it. Then you curl it up and flick your wrist and see the toy pops out. Pretty neat huh," Jack said demonstrating. The Pokemon watched in disbelief and made sounds of delight.

"Take a look at this guys. Its that trading card game that we heard about. They're selling a lot of different packs. Maybe we should purchase a few?" Brock suggested as he paid for a booster pack.

"Didn't I tell you Tokyo was the coolest? But come on I think were attracting more attention then we want. Let's grab some sushi to go and head off to Australia already. If we leave now we can make it just as night's falling and set up camp."

"Do we have to go now? I was just about to purchase a Pikachu plushy," whined Dojo who didn't want to be forced to fly again. Ignoring his wishes they left the convention center and took a quick tour of Tokyo before grabbing some sushi and heading on their way still unaware they were being tracked.

J growled as once again her men and her had been unable to procure the target. They had tracked the target all the way from the mainland at some gigantic wall and then followed in cloak after him to the island. They had been ready to move in when they lost sight of the target inside a convention center that was strangely dedicated to her world. "This is pathetic. How hard is to secure one powerless target? Men report! What is the trajectory of the target now?"

"The target is heading south towards the continent of Australia at about 75 mph. So far he seems unaware of our presence. If we move in now we can capture him before they reach their destination sir!"

"And risk him drowning in the Pacific Ocean because of a mid air battle? What are you crazy?! Don't answer that! Keep an eye on him and be ready to move in on my mark. We'd better get him this time otherwise our employer will be very angry. Still it hasn't been all bad I did secure some consolation prizes for myself ha ha," J remarked to herself. She was unaware someone was spying on her and not pleased by what he saw at all.

The gang made it to the Land Down Under just as nightfall was approaching. Finding a relatively dry spot they set up camp for the night in the middle of the outback. Callie made a traditional Aborigine dinner that the whole group ate heartedly. She then told them a few stories from her community before they all tucked themselves in for the night.

The next morning everyone was up bright and early to watch the sun rise. It was breathtaking and something you only saw once in a lifetime. After a hearty breakfast of mango pops, banana smoothies, and toast they headed out to explore the Outback.

"The Outback is a truly amazing place. A rustic red desert of plants, rocks, and animals it has been my peoples home for hundreds of generations. You'll find drawings on the rock face that belong to hundreds of different communities. My people believe that this land is sacred and it showed be protected from harm. I have a special place I want to show you later, but for right now I wanted to share with you the animals that are here. Trust me some of them are as rare and crazy as Pokemon," Callie told them.

"What could be weirder then our Pokemon?" Ash pondered out loud. He soon saw what as they came across a troop of red kangaroo grazing. He was stunned to learn they were marsupials and they kept their babies in pouches. "That's incredible. Sort of like a Kangasgone huh?"

"Yeah well I never saw a Kangasgone box like that! That's totally amazing!" Brock admitted. His transformed Pokemon were also very curious about these strange creatures and peeked out of his shirt pocket to take a better look.

"Roo's are only one of many fantastic creatures you'll see. I hope you guys brought plenty of water because our little walkabout is going to take the majority of the day. Trust me when I say it gets hot mates!" Callie told them.

The rest of they day everyone enjoyed seeing the beautiful and fantastic creature such as dingoes, kookaburras, saltwater crocks, cane toads, and even more marsupials and even one of the two monotranes.

"I've never seen anything like this before in my whole life! Your animals are amazingly cute! I don't know if they'd win a Pokemon Contest, but I sure know they be a hit!"

"These little critters are unlike any other creatures in the world. Since this continent ain't connect to any mainland the creatures that have evolved here are entirely unique and the crème of the crop. That's why they have to be protected from no good rustlers and poachers. Although human interference has led to some problems in the past," Clay admitted.

"Species like the cane toad aren't native here. Those toxic amphibians were important here to try to counteract the act the infestation of bull weevils. Sadly the toads had no interest in the insects and have instead been responsible for thousands of deaths each year," Dagwood explained.

"Consider yourself lucky Brock that all Crogunk's Poison Jab does is knock you out. One touch from the cane toad and you'll be meeting your creator in thirty minutes," Stacey said.

"Enough chat chit about poisonous toads. I'm imploding with boredom to see the surprise you have in store for us Callie! It must be truly fantastic for you not to show us last time," Omi stated.

"I think what Omi's trying to say is he's exploding with excitement. I'm curious myself to see what dreamtime special you have in store for us. So out without shelia what's the big surprise?" Crystal asked.

"Why don't you take a look over there," Callie said simply pointing. The group looked over to the horizons and gasped at the sight of the most famous landmark in all of Australia, Ayers Rock, and the most sacred place to the Aborigine culture. "Isn't an amazing sight? Wait until you're on top of it. You'll see why my people believe it's the most sacred spot in all of Australia."

A few minutes later Dojo dropped the kids off on the top and everyone started exploring. It was such an amazing view and there was so much space for the transformed Pokemon to run around. Dawn was snapping picture after picture using her Poketch. "This place is amazing! You could have both a gym battle and a contest up here with plenty of room to spare!"

"Yeah and the Pokemon love it here to. Thanks for bringing us here Callie. Its truly a once and a life time experience to be standing up here," Brock commented.

"Ah thanks guys for saying that! I just wish we had time to see the Great Barrier Reef, but if were going to make it to the States before nightfall we have to get going mates. So let's collect the gang and ah!" Callie stumbled clutching her stomach.

"Callie! What's the matter girl? You look like a bull just stomped you into next Tuesday."

"Something disturbing the spirits! I hear the animals crying out in pain! There's evil nearby!"

"I think she maybe right. I didn't want to mention it before, but I thought I got a glimpse of an aircraft of some kind following us when we left Japan. It disappeared before I got a good look at it," Crystal admitted.

"If there's something here that the naked eye can't see maybe I can make it visible. Prepare for a fight guys I'm going to try something new with my Soul. Please let this work. Soul of Light!" Auara cried out. Her pendent flashed a brilliant pink and everything in the area was washed over with a soft pink light.

The group gasped in surprise as they found themselves surrounded by an stealth air craft, three vehicles, a squadron of bad guys, and one Pokemon hunter glaring in anger at them for undoing their stealth by switching their ultraviolet stealth into the visible spectrum. "Well looks like I lost the element of surprise. Men fire!" she ordered.

"Shoku Elemental Shields now!" Rai commanded. The group managed to throw up semi-hemisphere shield around the group with the humans facing outward and Dojo and the Pokemon trapped in the middle. "I don't know how long we can keep this up!"

"Don't worry Rai. Pikachu can handle them. Pikachu thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and tried to do what Ash commanded, but was unable to generate any electric powers. "What the f? I thought you said they would be able to use their moves even in disguise!"

"We assumed they would be able to, but we weren't sure! There isn't time to change them back and even if we did we just make them targets!" Kimiko shouted over the bombardment. She grunted with the strain of keeping the shield up. "We need to distract her!"

"Agreed if we can get her to talk we might be able to get some valuable insight as well as give Dojo a chance to escape with the Pokemon," Stacey added.

"Wait a minute I'm not leaving you to fight against some high tech poacher! What would Master Fung say?" Dojo exclaimed.

"Don't argue with us Dojo just be ready to go on our orders. Now here's the plan so listen closely you idiots! The second we drop the shield Dojo will take off with the Pokemon and head back to our campsite. To prevent J from going after them will engage her in banter. The second that wrench has finished chatting we go with attack plan Alpha. Brock, Dawn stay close to Kimiko and Jack. Ash stick close to Rai and me okay? Now on the count of three. One, two, three!" Lu shouted. At the same instant the shield dropped they dove for the ground as the bombardment of fire shot over their heads.

Dojo super sized and flew off as fast as he could. J's men started to give chase, but he used the essence of Dashi to ground their plans. After reassuring the Pokemon the humans would be safe he headed off praying for the monks safety.

"Curses, I was hoping to add them to my collection," J muttered.

"Collection? Just what the heck are you talking about lady? How did you end up in our world and what is it you want! Answers us right now!" Raimundo barked.

"Because I'm feeling generous and also because you're no threat I'll tell you. My men and I were on a hunt to capture some Pokemon for an important client when we found ourselves transported to this world by a mysterious, but charitable benefactor. He paid me quite a lot of money to capture some prey for him as long as I didn't kill any of you and I was stealthy about it. He warned me not to get greedy and take your worlds creatures for myself, but who am I to argue when I see an opportunity to steal pandas, Japanese snow monkeys, and have the Outback's wildlife? You'll never free them from my ship and once I've collected the target and incapacitate the rest of you I'll be scoring big time by poaching all your wonderful creatures."

"Not going to happen lady. If you think the police in your world are bad just wait until you see how we deal with poachers like you here!" Dagwood growled.

"Have it your way, but I won't be stopped. Drapion, Salamanse I need you. Get rid of these pests. I have a target to capture."

"I don't think so J. Your luck just ran out. Remember Attack Pattern Alpha! Shoku Neutron Star Wind!" Raimundo conjured up a huge twister that kicked up an enormous red dust cloud. J and her men had no idea what they were in for as the monks and friends sprang into action.

Salamanse coughed and trotted around disoriented. It couldn't see anything in this thick cloud of dust. Finally he used Dragon Breath to clear the air. He let out a roar as he spied Stacey and Jermaine rushing towards him. He was puzzled as to why the boy was carrying a huge rock, but soon got his answer.

"Yo Salamanse! We have a welcome to our world present for you. Here's something for your teeth from the people of the NYC!" Jermaine shouted as he free throwed the rock straight into Salamanse's mouth.

The dragon roared and bit the rock in two. It was about to fire a Hyper beam at the boy only to let out a scream of agony as he found paint splashed across his eyes blinding him temporally.

"Don't forget about me. I love being creative with my art! Slide!" Stacey shouted as the two slid underneath Salamanse's belly. Once on the other side Jermaine heaved Stacey onto the creatures back. "Come on Salamanse come and get me!" she taunted. She flipped onto one of Salamanse wings as the dragon bit its own tail.

"Yo you think that's painful drag lets see how you like having your wings pinched," Jermaine said as he punched the wing juts causing the beast to roar in pain. He had to duck as the beast took off into the air. "You aren't getting away from me by flying away home boy. I'll just follow you," he said as he used his control over gravity to travel a bit in the air. When he was about five feet in the air he nodded to Stacey who was holding onto the wing for dear life. "Yo Drag! Take a hint and leave these parts pronto! Shoku Subspace Blackhole Gravity!"

The attack nailed Salamanse straight in the chest missing Stacey who had let go and now was free falling back to earth. Twisting around she fired off a powerful Shoku Stellar Supernova Flair attack putting Salamanse out of condition. She landed safely in Jermaine's arm as the two lovers floated down to earth. "I haven't had this much fun since I squashed Hannibal at my wedding!"

At the same time Jermaine and Stacey were dealing with Salamanse, Callie and Clay were battling Drapion. They had both delivered roundhouse kicks to Drapion's head knocking him silly. Drapion retaliated by releasing a powerful Cross Poison sting, which they both dodged.

"That critter has more sting then a prairie rattler on a summers day!" Clay warned Callie who nodded in agreement. Removing the Lasso Boa Boa from his pack he started twirling the Shen Gong Wu over his head drawing Drapion's attention. "I say it's high time some one wrangled you in Drapion. Lasso Boa Boa! Yes I still have it!"

"Clay watch out!" Callie shouted as rushed over and grabbed hold of Drapion's tail. Spinning around she managed to force the tail backwards into the ground nearly breaking it in two. "Didn't they warn you back home? It isn't the pincers you got to worry about mate it's the sting! I think its time we penned this guy up you hear me?"

"I hear you girl. Time to rock and roll so to speak. Shoku Tectonic Crater Earth!" Clay let loose a powerful attack causing the rock beneath Drapion's feet to cave in trapping the beasts. As he worked to free himself he was nearly blinded as a shadowy figure descend from above. "Shoku Lunar Eclipse Darkness! Oh yeah that's how we Aussies deal with pest control!"

Kimiko and Jack were using their elements to travel through the air with Dawn and Brock along for the ride. Their target was J's airship to free the trapped creatures. "I hope you two have your weapons on you because were going to need them."

"No need to worry Kimiko! I got my bow and arrows right here and Brock never goes anywhere without his club," Dawn assured her.

"Good. Brock use your club to destroy their vehicles so they can't escape! Dawn fire an arrow at the mid section of the ship and imagine its acid filled. It should melt the metal and allow us access to the ship. You two think you can handle that?" Jack questioned as they neared the ship.

"Trust us J isn't going to get away from this."

"Okay then go!"

"Gaia Club!"

"Apollo Bow!"

Both weapons hit their mark. The club hurled the vehicles straight over the edge of Ayers Rock. Meanwhile the arrow melted away the side to the ship giving them clear access to the captive animals. The gang descended right into the room just as a bunch of goons showed up. "Stop right there!"

"Make us! Shoku Inferno Mars Fire!"

"Shoku Ore Asteroid Metal! That should take care of them, but if it doesn't my Jackbots will. Kimiko have you hacked into J's computer and downloaded her data?"

"Yeah got it! This should answer some questions for us later. Come on lets free these guys."

Back outside Auara, Crystal, Dagwood, and Omi were dealing with J's goon squad by the simple tactic of divide and conquer. Auara had already taken out two Golebats and now was crouched behind some rocks waiting for her pursues to follow her. "I hope this works. I hope they don't find me," she said throwing her voice.

"She's over there! Come on! Hey what the f? Where is she?" the goon leader asked his partner who was scratching his head.

"Right behind you dorks!" Auara said thrusting her palms upward smashing straight into their noses and breaking them. Grabbing their arms she twisted them behind them until they sank to the ground in agony. She turned to leave and heard them come after her so she did a pierotte and shouted "Shoku Solar Sun Light! I hope you boys enjoy your time in the spotlight!" she called out to them before racing off.

Dagwood was using his incredible strength to beat the crap out of his opponents. He backhanded them, hooked their legs and tripped them up, and smashing their heads together. "You guys don't know when to quit do you? Take it from me you need the break. Shoku Flora Planet Wood! That will teach you not to poach helpless animals!"

At the moment Crystal was doing an X kick/punch knocking out four guys at once. Back flipping she managed to have two guys run into one another, but a third grabbed her by the breast. Big mistake. "You know I know how to sing."

"So what? Your going to make me tone deaf?" the guy chuckled. He wasn't laughing so much when she thrusted her elbow into his shoulder plexus, did a smashing instep on his foot, hit his kneecaps, and kicked him in the groin causing him to let her go. "No, I'm not blowing out your ears, but I will freeze you and your sperm on the off chance your offspring is nicer. Shoku Polar Pluto Ice! Man I love being a woman!"

Omi was having the time of his life as he took out bad guys right and left. They underestimated him for his small size, but he was using his Leopard Strike, Mantis Kick, and Repulse the Monkey to their fullest. "You have all fought valiantly. Perhaps you would like some refreshments? Shoku Tidal Neptune Water! Now that's what I call a wet sense of humor."

J was struggling against the onslaught of Raimundo, Lu, and Ash who weren't letting up. Every punch or kick she threw Raimundo blocked and delivered back twice as hard. "Give up J your outmatched, out classed, and out numbered!"

"I never give up and I won't surrender to children!"

"Oh yeah you won't be so high and mighty without your little toy will you? Shoku Thunderstorm Jupiter Lighting!" Lu shouted as she leapt off her lighting bolt and sent the charge directly into J's wrist gauntlet.

The resulting explosion sent all of them flying and when the smoke cleared J was without her goggles and her weapon was busted. "Your going to wish you hadn't done that!"

"Your going to wish you hadn't messed with us! Raidon Shrukien!" Ash growled tossing his throwing stars with deadly accuracy. They pinned the hunter to the ground and electrocuted her badly.

As J struggled to her feet she was dismayed to find herself completely surrounded by fifteen teenagers all ready to fire at her. Her men were done, her vehicles trashed, and her Pokemon was out of commission. She was beat. "I refuse to give up. I will complete my mission!"

"Give it up J your done for. Now if you tell us who your employer is we might go easy on you," Raimundo told her.

Before J could answer a Shadow Ball struck her in the back. The group looked at Callie who shook her head. She hadn't thrown the attack. Suddenly a Murkro appeared and used Sky Attack on the hunter forcing her onto her knees. "Murkro! Murkro!"

"What's that Murkro doing here?" Ash wondered.

"What's with the strange symbol and accessories?" Dawn wondered.

"You know I think I've seen that particular Murkro before," Brock said.

Suddenly the Murkro let loose a powerful Haze blocking J and her crew from sight. As the monks and trio were trying to catch their breaths Murkro used the crystal around his neck to teleport J's crew away to his master so she could answer her crime.

"Okay that was just weird. What just happened here?" Lu demanded.

"I don't know, but this vacation is over as of now. We need to drop those creatures off back at their homes and make tracks to the Temple. I'll give Dojo a call to come pick us up," Callie said.

"Meanwhile Jack do you think you can check from here to see if your machine has been activated?" Raimundo questioned. The Goth boy shook his head. "I don't need to. I disabled that machine before we left. There's no way J used it to get here."

"Then that leaves us with a mystery. Who brought J here, what is it that they were after, and how do we stop them?" Crystal wondered as Dojo arrived. These questions filled their minds as they headed home.

J awoke to find herself pinned to a rock wall unable to move. "What is this? Who did this? I demand to be freed at once!"

"I would be silent for once. You are such a hypocrite. You hate contract breakers and here you are being one your self," the boy said from the shadows. "I ordered you to bring me back the target and not to kill the others. I also told you to be stealthy and not to take prizes for yourself, but you disobeyed me."

"Look I don't know who you are, but I'm when I see a chance to score big I take employer or no employer."

"Then that will be your last mistake ever. You broke the rules so now you belong to me!" he growled making a fist. A strange energy danced from his hands and reformed J's mental pathways making her into a mindless zombie. She bowed to her new master awaiting her orders. "Join the rest of your men and await my orders. I'll be with you shortly."

As the mysterious boy watched her go he growled in frustration. "Idiot woman she put everything at risk! I'm lucky I was able to secure most of my items before her screw up. Still I need to capture the target as well as the other item in question. My pets it looks like we have a small change of plans, but no worries it will all work out in the end for me."


	3. Talks and Mysteries

At the Xiaolin Temple the adults were unaware of the trouble brewing. Master Fung was busy grading the exams trying to ignore Mr. Mime who was cleaning the classroom. Chase was teaching Samuel how to mediate while Chakra and Delia were going over their plans for the monks' graduation. It was impressive to see how much they had gotten done in just two days.

"So we've agreed the traditional Pomp and Circumstance music will be played during the march and once we've reached the party stage we'll hear a mix of all their favorite music including the class song All for One. I've also worked out the rest of the decorations were going to use. How about you?" Chakra asked. She was actually giddy with excitement with planning this event.

"I've already found the recipes for all the monks favorite party food and I'm confident I can cook it all. I've made up the guest list and have mailed out the invitations. Now the monks will be wearing their best clothes underneath their robes right? Well I'll be finished sewing the robes and making the hats by the time the events so no need to worry," Delia replied show her a partially finished robe.

"Good that just means we have finish deciding on the events during the graduation and what will happen at the party. I'm sure the monks will appreciate all our efforts."

"Are you two ladies still busy or can you take a break long enough to enjoy a nice tall glass of lemonade? I must say Chase my boy your meditation techniques are just the thing the doctor ordered. It's a great way to relax and sort out all the problems I'm going to have once I get back to the lab," Samuel admitted as he sipped his drink.

"Your welcome Samuel. I find that meditation is very helpful no matter what the situation is. I often meditated when I was troubled about something even when I was the Prince of Darkness. If only I had meditated before making my decision to join Hannibal I could have saved everyone a lot of grief," Chase admitted.

"Chase you know better then anyone that what's in the past can't be changed and only our actions will improve the future. I have completed grading the first part of the exams and I'm pleased by the results so far. I'm confident that all twelve children will pass with flying colors. I can't wait until I hand them their diplomas they'll be so pleased. I wonder where they are right now with their world tour?" Master Fung wondered.

"Actually Fung we're closer than you think! Move over I'm coming in for an emergency landing!" Dojo yelled. The surprised adults jumped out of the way as Dojo landed roughly in the middle of the courtyard. The minute everyone was off of him he fainted from exhaustion. "I never want to do that again."

"What happen to you children? Why are you back from your trip a day early?" Samuel questioned as everyone started talking at once. "Okay everyone quite! Take a deep breath and one at a time."

"Sorry to surprise you Professor, but we did call ahead. Didn't anyone pick up the phone?" Ash demanded.

"Sorry, but we've been busy planning a graduation and grading exams. Why don't you stop being fresh with us and tell us what happened," Chakra replied hotly.

It took about half an hour, but they managed to tell the grown ups everything. From the start of their fabulous trip to see the world to being attacked by J and her group. While they were talking Jack checked his dimensional gateway and confirmed it hadn't been used.

"According to my Jackbots J and her people didn't have the same signature as my machine. Nor did they use a Shen Gong Wu or the Gateway. I have no idea how they managed to get here."

"I've been going over the data I hacked and I'm still stumped. J has no records of who employed her or how she got here. It's a complete mystery."

"I think were overlooking something very important. Whoever her employer is he or she must have known about both our groups. J was prepared to take out our groups to get her target," Stacey pointed out

"But what was her target? She obviously wasn't after the Pokemon. She thought they were regular animals. With all the fighting going on we never did learn what her intentions were," Auara rationalized.

"Your right about that. Didn't she say all those animals she got were perks? I bet she was going to sell them for money once she got back," Dawn said.

"Well we know one thing about her employer. He or she has a Murkro with incredible talents," Brock added.

"Yes, that bird had a few tricks that aren't normal yo. I never knew a crow with its own collar and tat and could pull a Houdini act," Jermaine thought out loud.

"Do any of you recognize this symbol? I copied it down in my notebook," Dagwood said showing them the symbol.

"No I've never seen it before. All though I must admit it looks a lot like those medallions Ash, Brock and Dawn wear. Only its upside down," Delia replied, as she looked it over.

"Not good in my books. My people believe that the inverse of any symbol is a bad omen. Whoever our enemy is he's very powerful and determined to get something from us," Callie remarked.

"Great another vacation ruined because of our stupid destines. Is there anything in our lives that isn't going be wrecked thanks to us being Xiaolin Dragons? What you were all wondering the same thing!" Lu growled.

"I believe that I have reason to add to your concern," a voice said from the gateway. Everyone turned and saw a man dressed in orange carrying a spear leaning against the wall. Next to his feet was a beautifully oriental chest. "Isn't anyone going to welcome me?"

"Master Monk Guan! What in the name of Dashi are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your own temple with the rest of the monk council?" Omi inquired.

"I was until something came up. I came here hoping you could help. Hello Anthony it's a pleasure as always. Chase, Chakra, its been a long time since I last saw you."

"It's been a long time old friend. I'm glad to see we're once again on the same side," Chase told him shaking the warrior's hand.

"Still you wouldn't be here unless something was very wrong. So anything you want to tell us?" Chakra questioned.

Before Guan had a chance to answer everyone was forced to take a step back due to the fact a giant emerald flame appeared in the middle of the group. The heat from the flame was intense and the glow nearly blind the group. When the flame disappeared it left in its wake three beautiful crimson haired beauties. "Did we come at a bad time?" Valonia questioned.

"Wow! Three gorgeous babes at once! Pinch me I must be dreaming! Hello ladies my name is Brock and other then being the greatest breeder ever I wish to bask in your glory ahh!" Brock soon found himself running around like a chicken with his head cut off because he was on fire. Crogunk had to grab him and roll him on the ground to put out the flames. "Ugh what was that for?"

"Brock didn't you pay any attention to our adventures or do you just like getting burned? That's Empress Valonia and her daughters Wuya and Meribor. Their extreme feminist and hold only a few men in high respect. The rest our dirt beneath their feet," Crystal reprimand the guy as she iced his burns.

"Take our advice partner and don't mess with the bull when it's gorging you with his horns alright?" Clay asked.

"Mother, what are you doing here? Are you here to fight and torture girl crazed boys or is there a reason behind this visit," Raimundo questioned his adoptive mother.

"We do have a reason for being here Rai, but if someone tries to get in our face don't we have a right to defend ourselves?" Wuya replied.

"My little Gem enough. Fung, as you know I rarely find myself in need of assistance. Still according to the laws of Ancient if both sides find themselves facing a common foe they can ask for a truce so they can work together to defeat him. I find myself in this situation and offer as proof of my sincerity a blood oath that I will not try anything against you or your Temple."

"Mother are you sure we need their help? I still don't believe admitted our weakness to them is such a good idea."

"Meribor you're going to have trust me on this. I know what I'm doing. So do we have a deal?"

"There is no need for a blood oath. I know you are sincere with your intentions. If we are all in the same boat then we need to row together if were going to solve our problems. Guan, Valonia which of you would like to go first with an explanation?"

"I might as well seeing as how ladies go first. Believe me when I say admitting the truth about these events isn't easy. The citizens of my city were busy expanding some of our borders to make room for the refugees we take in during our mission. Mind you most refugees don't stay with us many return to their home countries to fight against the evils of humanity that we don't tolerate. But a few stay and that's means they need some space. So while my men were digging out some foundation, my honor guards sounded an alert. An intruder had entered our territory."

"Excuse me I don't understand something. If your kingdom is so powerful and you got guards, archangels, and magic protecting you why are you hear because of a simple intruder?" Ash questioned.

"Because young Guardian the intruder had two powerful Soul Beasts with him. These Soul Beast or Pokemon as you call them were super powerful and the intruder had powers of his own that caused quite a problem. My first wave of men were nearly incinerated, my guards zapped to the point of near death, and my archangels were altered into clay!" Valonia snapped angrily. Her eyes burned with hatred at the thought of someone harming her pride and joy.

"That wasn't the worst thing that happened. The intruder strolled into the castle and decided to steal stuff. I was the first to encounter the trespassers. I was coming out of my room and I spied one of the Soul Beasts. The Soul I mean Pokemon was huge. It was green and brown, had a shell like a turtle on its back and had horns and even a tree growing on it. The strange thing was it had a green crystal around its neck and a symbol on its forehead. It fired a beam of energy at me before I could get a closer look. I summoned my rock creatures to hold the beasts down, but used some kind of plant root to force them off. I fired some attacks at it, but it blocked them with a storm of leaves before draining me of energy. When I came to the creature was gone and my room was ransacked. My keepsake chest was lying on the ground open. The beast had taken the metal to make golems as well as the instructions," Wuya admitted.

"You got to be kidding me! I know from personal experience what harm those items alone can be. The question is why would a Torterra want that stuff?" Jack pondered.

"Did the other Pokemon and the trainer steal things from you as well?" Samuel questioned. He was trying to figure out what would cause Pokemon to act so strange.

"I was in my laboratory experimenting with different potions when the attack occurred. The creature that attacked me also had the same green crystal and symbol. The creature was stood on two legs, had short little horns, and was yellow and black. It fired a powerful blast of electric energy destroying most of my potions and then used a fighting move to smash apart my lab. I fought back using my psychic abilities, but nothing seemed to work. He paralyzed me with static electricity and made off with a vial containing the diluted form of the La Long Mei Soup, the one I used to make the Heylin Dragons stable. I don't even want to think about what that creature plans to do with that particular item."

"So an Electabuzz stole something similar to a Super Potion. From what I recall of watching the monks adventure that particular potion is very dangerous indeed. This is bad," Samuel admitted still confused.

"No it is much worse then you can imagine Professor. See this faint scar on my cheek? It was much worse an hour ago. I admit I am vain, but repairing the damage to my face was to save my life not my beauty. It took an hour in the pools to heal me that is why we are late," Valonia hissed.

"What are you talking about Valonia? What did the intruder do to you and what did he take that has made you so feral?" Lu questioned knowing only one thing could make her adoptive grandmother so angry.

"I was in the throne room when the intruder used some kind of power to reform my doors into thin air. I couldn't tell you who it was because he wore a thick cloak and hood to cover his face. All I could tell is he was a teenage boy around sixteen. He fired off a beam of black light like the shade of the night sky. I managed to block it and the two of us engaged in a fierce battle. He matched me power for power using shadowy claws and a ball of darkness. Eventually he took me out by kicking me in the stomach and blasting me at close range. I was to busy stopping the bleeding to prevent him from taking a piece of my Heylin Flame! The Flame is a part of me and to have a piece of it stolen is like ripping my heart out. Before he left he told me to be prepared for the coming battle because his revenge was only beginning. After healing a bit and leaving Sen and Bik in charge of clean up we came here. So you can see why I'm in a foul mood. If I ever catch that boy he will suffer my wraith!"

"Sounds like this kid had Pokemon moves that we would classify as dark type moves. I learned both Shadow Claw and Shadow Ball, but I never attempted Nightshade. Did you sense anything about this boy spirit?" Callie questioned.

"If you mean we think he's connected to Darkness yes we did, but the attack was so furious we didn't have time to evaluate if he was acting on his own or if there was an outside force controlling him," Meribor replied.

"So Guano care to tell us what occurred at your place of residence?" Wuya questioned.

"I was also attacked by Soul Beasts. The Council and I tried our hardest to stop them, but the got past our defenses and headed for the Gateway," Guan began before he was interrupted.

"Gateway? Wait a minute are you telling us the Dimensional Gateway is at your temple? But I've seen your temple and nothing like a Gateway was there," Dawn asked confused.

"Yeah were would you hide something that big?" Brock questioned.

"You hid it under your temple didn't you? I mean it make sense seeing as how the Xiaolin Temple is built over the ruins of the Ancient's City and a Kung Site. Not to mention the Nilyeh City follows the same example. Is it common in your world to build over a sacred spot in your world?" Delia questioned.

"In our world many ancient and sacred sites need protection. Using our knowledge and magic we can better protect sacred spots from those who would misuse their powers. The Gateway is housed about twenty feet below my temple vault. I use a special charm hidden in my beads to open the passageway below. I had gone down there to check on the Gateway when were attacked. A black cat like creature with a red collar and bear with a moon on it attacked us. They to wore a green crystal and had a strange symbol on their forehead. They did a lot of damage and made off with the auxiliary Gateway controls as well as a map of all the worlds the Gateway is connected to. It was very distressing."

"What would an Weevile and Ursaring want with those things? None of the stuff stolen is adding up," Chase said.

"Guan what is in the box? Is it something to fight our enemy with?" Chakra questioned.

"No, in contains treasures from the Sanctuary. You see shortly before the creatures attacked the Gateway was activated and Eve sent the box along with a memory globe to me. I was just about to listen to it when we attacked. I thought we might all benefit by viewing it," Guan said taking out the orb from his pocket.

The orb pulsated slightly then glowed a brilliant blue. In a flash of light it exploded and the entire group found themselves incased in a dome of blue energy. A hologram of Eve and her Lucario Lucas flickered into existence. "Greeting Dragons, Shoku Warriors, Empress, and Guardians alike. I wish the circumstances of our meeting weren't so dire, but they are. What I am about to tell you will shock you and pray you can do something about it," Eve began.

"Three nights ago the Sanctuary was attacked by a stranger and five Pokemon who were primed for combat. The attacker wore a cloak to disguise himself and he used a combination of dark type powers and strange reshaping or forming abilities. He decimated us and nothing we could do could stop him. Eve and I confronted him in the control room. I sensed two powerful auras coming from him, but before I could figure out he sent us flying into a wall," Lucas admitted.

"He spoke in harsh manner, his voice echoing with pain and anger. He said that we would pay for what our ancestors did to him, but at the moment he had places to be. He said that once he had all the pieces all those who wronged him would suffer his wraith. He then proceeded to remove several data crystals as well as a few control crystals. We use the control crystals to keep raging Pokemon in check. He then had the audacity to steal a Guardian medallion saying it would come in handy."

"While we were busy trying to protect our home his Pokemon were doing their best to destroy the Sanctuary. He had a powerful Torterra, Ursaring, Weevile, Murkro, and Electabuzz. Once they caused enough damage they proceed to pilfer from us. The Murkro and Weevile made off with several vials containing DNA from a variety of Pokemon, Electabuzz and Ursaring made off with several containers of memory orbs. Torterra tried to make off with the Wu and Weapons to the Guardians yet to be, but Belinda and Bulba managed to stop him. They were rewarded for the efforts by being placed into comas curtsey of a leech storm."

"The attacker then regrouped with his Pokemon and said that it was time to pay a visit to the Dragons who helped imprison him before and get the missing pieces to the puzzle. Using his powers and those of the medallion he managed to get the Gateway to send him where he wanted to go. Fearing that he would return and knowing that you would need all the help you could get we've sent the sacred treasures as well as all the info we have to aid you. Please you must stop this creature no matter what the costs. We await your reply hoping you have a plan. I can only pray that this evil is stopped before irrefutable damage is done. Blessed it be Guardians and Dragons. Good luck," Eve said giving them a small smile. The hologram flickered and the dome shattered leaving the group confused even more then they had been.

"Okay we have a real mystery on our hands. The first thing we have to do is identify our enemy and determine what he wants," Raimundo pointed out.

"Not to mention figure out how all the items stolen go together and if he's not done shopping," Crystal added.

"I'm wondering, Eve said the attacker said that both the Guardians and Dragons hurt this him. Do you think it could possibly be that creature that possessed Team Rocket? I mean we never did find out what it was or where it went," Ash said.

"You could be right young man. If that is the case then it is imperative we learn as much as we can about our foe before he strikes again," Valonia stated.

Before anyone could move they all had to duck as Dojo started spewing fire everywhere. Everyone ducked behind cover as the little dragon twitched and thrashed around the ground going through growth spurts. "Ahh I think research will have to wait. I'm sensing a newly activated Shen Gong Wu!"

"He's right I'm sensing it too! The Call of the Warrior! If this Wu's gone active you know things are bad," Wuya stated.

"What do you mean? What does this Wu do?" Auara asked.

"The Wu is used to call warriors to battle and renew their spirits when times are hard. Dashi used it to call for us when we got separated. No matter how far apart you are the Call will magically summon you to where you need to be," Chakra explained.

"Its activation is sign that these are dangerous times. You should all go to retrieve it before our enemy gets his hands on it. In the meantime we will stay here fortifying our defenses and trying to find out more about our enemy," Chase recommended as the kids boarded Dojo.

"Alright, but please be careful. We don't want anything to happen to you. We'll be back as soon as we can," Ash reassured them as they headed off. No one knew they were being watched by their foe.

"So the monks and trainers are aware of my thefts. Still they have no idea what I plan to do with my treasures and to think I still have items to collect. J! What is the progress of the construction?" the boy snapped angrily.

"Construction is going ahead of schedule Master. It should be completed with in the next three days my lord," J told him in a monotone voice bowing in respect. The former hunter no longer had a will of her own and blindly followed that of the person who stripped it from her.

"Excellent I'm very pleased. Perhaps your talents were wasted in hunting for the target. No matter I will retrieve him later. Right now I have a bigger prize to catch. The monks and trainer have no idea what my true target is even though it's housed in the same place as the Wu. My pets will you be so kind as to retrieve the item and keep our friends busy? Remember incapacitated, but not dead?" the boy said. His Pokemon gave cries of agreement and teleported away. "Soon very soon my revenge will be complete and then everyone will be bowing down to me."


	4. Battles and Research

The monks were getting very cold as Dojo flew as fast as he could through the Tibetan mountain range. "Just hold on tight kiddos, we've just entered Tibet. Our destination isn't much further."

"Brr it's so cold here! Who would actually live in a place like this?" Dawn asked.

"Tibet is a country fighting for its independence actually. The Chinese government annexed this place years ago because they wanted more land and they couldn't stand the Tibetan's people religious leader the Dally Llama. He's a reincarnated religious leader that is a great inspiration to the people. The US government honored him a few months back. Hey I keep up with current events when it pertains to religion," Stacey said defensively.

"Yo Tibet is famous for a lot things include the mystical kingdom of Shangra La, monster art, and even shrines with secret mystical orders. This place is the bomb if you want to get away from it all!" Jermaine added.

"Dojo are we heading to a shrine? Is that where you hid the Shen Gong Wu?" Kimiko questioned.

"Yeah, the Order of the Magi. It's an ancient order Tibetan monks who've guarded the mystical treasures of man for centuries. Their home, the Sacred Shrine, houses the largest collection of man mad mystical objects on Earth. Think of it as human version of the Gods Grand Depository you stumbled on back in Egypt Auara."

"The Depository housed talismans of such magnitude that it would be disastrous if they fell into the wrong hands. I don't even want to think of the damage that could be caused if our enemy gets his hands on man made objects."

"Look up there I think I spotted our destination!" Ash shouted.

"Yeah and looks like we've got some unwelcome company as well," Brock muttered as they flew straight up towards the Shrine.

The Shrine was at least five stories and looked like a cross between the one seen in both "Chill Out Scooby Doo" and "Dr. Strange" movie. It would have been a wonderful place to visit if five Pokemon with supernatural powers weren't trying to demolish the place and kill the inhabitants. From what the monks and trio could see the Order was having their butts handed to them.

"We've got to get down there and help them! I say its time we kick their asses and then wring them up to dry unless they take us to their master. Once we find him I'm going to shove a lightning bolt so far up his," Lu started to say before Rai threw her a scathing look. "Okay find forget about the butt kicking until after we've dealt with the problem. Its time to divide and conquer. Kimiko, Stacey you girls are with me! Its time we clip that Murkro's wings! Crystal, you and Callie get the injured to safety and treat them as best you can."

"Meanwhile I want Jack and Jermaine to do what they can to prevent the Shrine from collapsing on top of us. Auara, Dagwood, you take Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Dojo and search for the Shen Gong Wu. Omi, Clay and I will make sure that our friends don't steal anything else while their here. Everyone have their weapons and Elemental Wu on them? Good cause it looks like we'll need them. Let's go kick some butt Xiaolin style!" Rai said as Dojo dive-bombed the Shrine.

Lu, Kimiko, and Stacey leapt off Dojo's back mid flight. They fell at a great velocity. A few feet from the ground they activated their powers. Lu skated down a bolt of lightning Kimiko flew on edge of flames, while Stacey rocketed towards the ground on the perimeter of flair blast. They landed safely on the ground just as Dojo rocket past depositing the rest of the group in a variety of places as he flew inside the shrine after the rest of the Pokemon.

Murkro let out a screech and tried to pursue when Thundershock missed by inches. Turning in midair he saw the three girls ready to fight. With a screech that nearly ruptured their eardrums Murkro activated the crystal around its neck. He nearly doubled in size and then used Double Team creating independent doubles that separated and started targeting the girls individually.

Lu thanked the heavens for her rock climbing and dirt-boarding experience that aided her as she leapt around dodging Shadow Balls and Sky Attacks. "Man those control crystals are a hassle! I wish Eve hadn't super charged them! Watch it Birdy or I'm going to barbecue you!" she growled as she raced up the side of a rock face flipped over Murkro and tried to right hook it only to have her fingers bitten. "Err that's it! No one bites me without getting bit back! Zeus Order, Thunderbird Sais Lightning!" A huge bird of lightning engulfed the Murkro clone and obliterated it. "That was a workout."

Kimiko was battling against two clones at once. Jumping in the she did a split sending the Shadow Ball attacks right back at the clones. It didn't cause them any damage and they came at her with Aerial Ace. Kimiko had no room to dodge and was struck with enough force to make an impression in the ground when she hit it. The clones hovered above her to see if they had accidentally killed the girl. They got their answer when Ember blast singed their wings.

"This was my favorite outfit you mangy crows! My mother made this for me and now its ruined! You're going to pay for it and I that literally! Cats Eye Draco, Arrow Sparrow Fire!" The three bird shape arrows merged together to form a flaming phoenix swallowed up the clones roasting them extra crispy. Kimiko panted hard, but knew that battle wasn't over as more clones arrived to take the place of the ones she had defeated.

Stacey wasn't having a good time as she nearly collapsed from exhaustion. The clones were relentless and she had long since lost track of the original. She quickly went into a handstand followed by a back bridge to avoid being carried away. Quickly righting herself she unleashed a powerful Dragon Rage that destroyed all the clones in the area. "I can finally catch my breath. I really need to go for a morning jog more often. This mountain air is killing me. Oh come off it! Can't you murder of crows go bother someone else for a change? Bomber Plate, Mei Xing Knife Flair!" The resulting explosion nearly took out half the mountain, but still more clones bombarded the girls. "I really pray that Crystal and Callie are having more luck then us!"

Twenty feet away Callie and Crystal had managed to drag the wounded inside the Shrine main entrance and set up a triage area. They had barely begun to examine the wounded when they were dive bombed by some clones as well. "Buzz off you bird brains! Go peck someone else! Oh Ice Beam!"

"I'm trying to save lives here you stupid Pokemon! Shadow Claws! This isn't doing any good! Our attacks just aren't causing the damage we need! Maybe I should draw them away so you can treat them."

"Now is not the time to be fierce or independent Callie. These people need both of us if they're to survive. If these scavengers are so interested in finding shiny objects for their collection then lets give them something to collect. Mirror Deflector, Shayera Mace Ice!"

"Mystic Ward, Shiva Lance Darkness! Well that's bought us at least ten minutes of free time. Come on let the healing begin. You treat the minor cases and I'll do a Shoku Heal to treat the more serious wounds. I just hope Jack and Jermaine can keep the building from collapsing on top of us mate."

Jack and Jermaine found themselves near the center of the Shrine doing their best to prevent a structural collapse, but no matter what they did nothing seemed to stop the shaking or falling debris. "This is bad home boy. If we can't stop the collapse in the next few minutes this place is coming down faster the Trade Towers. I don't need a repeat performance of that mind you!"

"My Jackbots have done all they can to reinforce structural integrity and reinforcing the existing frame of the building. It will hold for another five to ten minutes top, but after that I wouldn't want to be here. Watch out! Iron Tail!"

"Thanks for the save point man. Yo scratch and move punk! Swift! All right I think we've rapped to this beat long enough. Lets see if we can use our weapons to fix this mess already. Grava Guard, Goliath Slingshot Gravity!"

"Magnetic Grip, Olaf Shield Metal! Okay our weapons will fix some of the damage to this room and the existing structure, but I don't know for how long. We better keep moving! Oh I really hope that the others have found those Pokemon."

The remainder of the group was chasing after Electabuzz, Torterra, Weevile, and Ursaring. The four seemed on a mission and kept firing attacks at the group to slow down their practice. Suddenly they came to chamber with four hallways leading out. The four of them seemed to argue for a few minutes. They came to some sort of agreement and Ursaring and Weevile went down the far left corridor and Electabuzz and Torterra went down the far right.

"They've split up partners, but what for?" Clay asked.

"We'll figure it out later. Dojo which path leads to the Shen Gong Wu?" Raimundo demanded. Dojo, who was wrapped around Auara's neck, pointed to the far right. "Okay we have our assignments people. Don't let them get that Wu and we'll see if we can capture a prisoner so we can learn whom exactly our enemy is. Good luck!"

"We can't let those two get the Shen Gong Wu! Pikachu Volt Tackle!" Ash commanded.

"Pika pika pika Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out as he zoomed down the corridor at full power. With one last burst of speed he struck at the two fleeing Pokemon.

"Electabuzz!" The menacing electric type intercepted Pikachu and squeezed the little electric mouse tightly absorbing all the power Pikachu had. With a ferocious grin on his he dropkicked Pikachu ten feet back towards the gang.

"Pikachu! Oh man Pikachu speak to me buddy are you okay? Ere you're going to pay for that!" Ash shouted as he cradled his friend in his arms.

"Electabuzz!"

"Torterra!"

The trio dropped to the floor and hugged it as a super charged Thunder and powerful Hyperbeam shot down the corridor. Auara and Dagwood dodged it by running along the walls readying their weapons. Electabuzz and Torterra saw this and changed attacks going with a Shockwave and Leaf Storm.

"Smart idea trying to change tactics really, but it doesn't help in this small of a space sorry to tell you! Lantern Fold, Mulan Sunfans Light!" Auara shouted as jumped off the wall and spiral. The fans glowed brightly deflecting the first part of the Shockwave and slicing in half the rest of the attack.

"I'm pretty sure this will hurt me more then you Torterra! Woha Armor, Bunyan Battle Ax Wood!" Dagwood shouted as he bounced from the wall to the ceiling and onto the floor. Hundreds of tiny bonsai trees sprouted and stopped the Leaf Storm in its place. "You want to give up now or what? Oh duck! Many those two are not quitting!"

"We've got to hurry! The Shen Gong Wu is in the last room at the end of the corridor!" Dojo warned them. That got the group moving at double time and they slid into the room just as Electabuzz and Torterra tried to shut the door.

The room was fair sized and was lit by a dozen of candles. There was traditional Tibetan artwork and couple tapestries on the wall. On the far end of the room lying on velvet cushion on top of alter was the Call of The Warrior. It was a beautiful silver fluted with a dragon etched on it. Jewels encrusted frame and it seemed to glow with an unearthly light. The second everyone saw it total chaos broke out as they all scrambled for it.

"Now we can't let them get it! Mesprit Clasp, Apollo Bow Light!"

"Groundon Sheath, Gaia Club Earth!"

"Raigu Gauntlet, Raidon Shrunkies Lightning!"

The resulting explosion nearly brought the roof down on top of them. The Wu went flying through the air and everyone scrambled to grab it. Dawn leapt off the back of Ash and broke and managed to snag it at the same time Electabuzz and Torterra touched it. "I challenge you two to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"Buzz, Electabuzz!"

"He said that they agree, but only if neither side use Wu and you battle them using your Pokemon. They're acting on their masters orders so they can forgo the trainer part of the Showdown," Dojo translated.

"Right then I challenge you to a double Contest Battle. Five minutes on the clock. Whoever has the most points at the end of five minutes or eliminates the other team wins the Wu. You ready for this because I am. Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!"

The room was magically transformed into the Hearthome City Contest stage. The armored spectators found themselves in the stands eagerly waiting for the contest to begin. Down on the floor Dawn readied her Pokeballs for the battle while Electabuzz and Torterra just smirked.

"I wonder whose going to be doing the judging and emceeing?" Ash wondered.

"I'm sure the magic of the Showdown will take care of all that. Dawn must be excited and nervous at the same time. This is her first double battle and in a Showdown no less," Brock mused.

"Don't worry Brock we have full confidence in Dawn's abilities," Dagwood assured him.

"Just as long as she does her best everything will work out," Auara added.

"Okay looks like the battle started. Go for it Dawn!" Dojo cheered.

"Buiezel, Buneray, spotlight!" Dawn shouted tossing the ball capsules in the air. They broke open and in a brilliant show of spotlights revealed Buiezel and Buneray ready for battle. "This is our chance guys to show how good we are so lets prove it!"

Torterra and Electabuzz made the first move. Torterra used Frenzy Plant and Electabuzz slid down them Tarzan style ready to use his Break Brick on Dawn's Pokemon.

"Quick dodge it and then Buneray use Bounce and Buiezel use Sonic Boom!" Dawn order. She smiled as her Pokemon dodged the attack. Buneray bounced high into the air gaining power as Buiezel used his Sonic Boom to give her a boost. Buneray let out a cry of triumph as the combination of both moves left a nice impression in Electabuzz skull. "Oh yeah!"

"That was a great move! I never knew that Dawn came up with that combination!"

"Oh yeah well Torterra and Electabuzz combination are top notch as well. Look their using Torterra's Mega Drain to push around Electabuzz all over the stage like a pinball while using Protect. That's costing Dawn serious points and harming Buiezel and Buneray at the same time."

"Stay strong you two we're still in this! Buiezel use Water Gun on Electabuzz!" Dawn commanded once the electric Pokemon was open.

"Bui Bui!" Buiezel shouted letting loose a powerful Water Gun attack. The water flew straight for Electabuzz who couldn't pull up Protect fast enough. Instead Torterra jumped in front to protect his partner from harm.

"I thought you might do that. Buneray use Dizzy Punch on the Water Gun!"

"Buneray!" Buneray shouted as she punched apart the water sending two streams of in different directions striking both opponents and causing them to lose some serious points. "Buneray!" cheered and winked up at Pikachu.

"Okay now they're even and they still have three and half minutes to go. If Dawn can keep this up she's going to win!"

"Your right Ash, but still I'm curious as to what Weevil and Ursaring were after."

"Lets hope the guys can stop them dead in their tracks."

While the Contest Battle/Xiaolin Showdown was in progress Weevil and Ursaring had been breaking down doors and ransacking rooms in a quest to find the item their master wanted. Finally they came to the end of the corridor and smiled at the large and beautifully carved door with a huge lock on it. This was their target. "Weevile?"

"Ursaring!"

Using a combination Fury Swipe and Hammer Arm they split the door in half and strolled inside. The room walls were decorated with beautiful mosaic and had strings of light around the ceiling. On the far side of the room lying under a protective glass was a beautifully carved box. Standing in front the case was an old man. He looked and dressed like Aang from Avatar if he really was a hundred and twelve years old. "It's been a long time since Soul Beast have appeared in this Shrine. I know what you are after and I am here to tell you to turn back. Your evil master will not steal the Heart. Leave while you can," the Eternal One told them calmly as he leaned against his staff.

The two Pokemon didn't agree with him and fired an Ice Beam and Focus Blast at the old man determined to get rid of him. They were shocked when he used mystical energies to deflect the attacks. "I will ask once more please leave."

The two had no intentions of leaving and charged the old man. They didn't hear the boys enter the room and call out their attacks. But they sure felt it as Whirlwind, Rock Slide, and Whirlpool struck them. They growled at the sight of the unwelcome company.

"I don't know what you two are trying to pull, but it ends here."

"You critters are going to be carted off to jail."

"So I suggest you give up right now!"

Ursaring fired a powerful Hyperbeam into the air as a challenge. The boys readied their Wu and weapons and started to brawl. The Eternal One also used his powers to aid them and hoped that they struggle would end soon before the Shrine was to badly damaged.

"You waste your efforts with your futile attempts. The item you seek can't be forcefully taken only willingly given. Surrender now and we shall attempt to help free you," the Eternal One pleaded.

Weevile and Ursaring growled and hissed at the group. They looked at one another and chatted quickly to determine what their next course of action was. They then smirked happily as they eyed the group.

"Whoa Nelly I don't like the look of those two varmints one bit," Clay sated as the crystals around the two Pokemons' necks started to glow intensely. The air in the room became electrified as the crystals built up their charge. Suddenly without warning the crystals shot out of beam of intense focused energy right at the small group. "Oh man. Long Horn Taurus, Big Bang Meterang Earth!"

"Kajim Charm, Shimo Staff Water! Our superior powers should be able to defeat these Pokemon. Oh yes we are winning ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Omi screamed as the force of the blast pushed the group right into the back of the wall and shattering the case sending its contents flying.

"Weevile!" Weevile shouted with glee. The clawed Pokemon leapt off Ursaring's shoulder and made a grab for the box.

"I don't think so! Crest of the Condor, Blade of the Nebula Wind!" Raimundo shouted. His miniature tornado blew the box right out of Weevile's reach and carried him to it so he could claim. "I don't know what's in this box, but I do know from experience that giving a mysterious box to evil leads to trouble. Come on guys we should split and what!"

Ursaring had both Omi and Clay in his arms and was threatening to decapitate the two using Hammer Arm. Weevile had the Eternal One by the throat and with one quick Fury Swipe would slit it. "Weevile vile, wee vile!" Weevile said gesturing to his hostage and then the box. He was saying he and his companion were willing to let the hostages go in exchange for the box.

"You mustn't give them the box leader. Its contents are too powerful to fall in the wrong hands. Please don't give them the box," the Eternal One begged as Weevil squeezed his neck more. All eyes were on Rai wondering what he'd do next.

Back at the Showdown there was thirty seconds left on the clock and Dawn losing. If she didn't do something fast they would lose a lot more then a Contest. "No way am I losing this battle. This is most important fight of my life and the prize is worth more then all the ribbons in the world. I'm going to prove I'm the best," Dawn muttered to herself. "Alright Buiezel use Aqua Jet full power!"

"Buie buie!" Buiezel let out an affirmative noise as he launched himself towards the two Pokemon. He ignored the build up electricity and the readying of a Hyperbeam and focused solely on gaining momentum.

"Now Buneray use Ice Beam!" Dawn shouted praying this time her combination worked.

"Buneray!" Buneray fired off her most powerful Ice Beam freezing Buiezel Aqua Jet. This time the combination worked because both power and timing were in sync. Buiezel's ice armor deflected the attacks and struck the two opponents. Using a Sonic Boom Buiezel burst the armor apart k.o. Electabuzz and Torterra just as time ran out.

"We did it we did it! We won! No need to worry because the Call of the Warrior is all mine!" Dawn cheered along with her Pokemon. The others raced over to congratulate her not noticing that Electabuzz and Torterra were smirking.

"Hey why aren't they upset they loss?" Ash asked as the two Pokemon started laughing.

"They should be mad or upset that they didn't get the Shen Gong Wu," Brock mused.

"Unless the Shen Gong Wu…" Auara started to say, but Dagwood finished for her as the two Pokemon disappeared in a flash of light. "The Wu wasn't their target! We've been duped!"

"Hey guys what in the name of Shiva is going on? We had just finished taking care of the Murkro clones and suddenly they vanished!" Stacey exclaimed as the rest of the monks came in confused.

"Callie and I have put the injured in the infirmary and our doing fine. Jack and Jermaine have reported the Shrine is in no immediate danger of collapsing. So that begs the one million dollar question as to what those Pokemon were really after."

"Well if you partners follow us we can tell you. Be sure to snap tons of photos Dagwood. We've got a mosaic mural to decipher," Clay told the group as they entered the room where Omi and Rai were attending the Eternal One.

"I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't have given them that box! I've doomed the world."

"You did the honorable thing Raimundo. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

"So anyone going to f explain what just happened? Don't even start on my language. We were supposed to be on vacation and deciding if we wanted to go to collage. Instead we're being dragged back into saving the world from certain destruction. Man when isn't are stupid destiny going to mess with our lives?" Lu raved.

"Its alright young Dragon I'm not offended. You've had a rough few days and you need to vent. Neither am I mad at you young leader. Valuing human life isn't a weakness. If you had automatically dismissed our lives then I would be concerned. Still we have a serious problem now that those beast have the Heart," the Eternal One said standing up and looking at the mural.

"Heart? Maybe you should start at the beginning," Auara suggested. They all sat down as the Eternal One told them a story. They were still thinking about it as they flew back home. What they learned shook them to the core.

Flashback 

"Each world has Heart the source of both mystical and natural energy. These Hearts can either be objects or people. In our world our Heart was the First and most powerful Kung Site ever. When Hannibal Bean started absorbing Kung Sites for their power the Ancients and their Dragon Master used their powers to contain the Kung Site in an amulet that became known as the Amulet of First Kung. The Heart has been protected and only used in times of great danger to save our world from destruction. The powers of the Heart make anyone almost unstoppable and since they can't be forcefully taken those beasts needed someone to willing give it to them so they could take it to their master. You must retrieve the Heart. These murals tell the history of all realities and may provide you with the clues to discover the thief's true identity. Be careful and do whatever it takes to recover the stolen item before it's to late.

_End Flashback._

"This is very bad. We still don't have any idea who our enemy is and now he's more powerful then ever. If only we hadn't been so foolish to believe they were after the Wu," Jack said.

"Well man all we can only hope that the Master Fung and company have found something that can help us. Once we get back I think its time for some intense training yo," Jermaine mentioned as they headed for home.

Back at the Temple the adults were ready to give up. After half and hour complaining about the scrolls nearly being illegible the group had buckled down. Valonia and her daughters had gone through their Cities archives, while Master Fung and the other Xiaolin warriors read through the scrolls, Delia had Callie's legend books and Samuel had gone over every Pokemon legend he could come across.

"This isn't helping! We know that the answer must be in the legends because there's a grain of truth to each of them right," Chakra asked.

"Yes and us finding a dozen references to the same thing in all these different sources means we're on the right track," Chase assured her.

"I agree still it would be more helpful if there was more precise information on our quarry. It's strange how the legends surrounding on our quarry have been lost or forgotten. You think that was done on purpose?" Guan asked

"No, this doesn't seem like it was the result of someone tampering or natural causes. Its almost like it was a side effect of the much bigger conflict we've come across," Fung said.

"But why would there be a missing chapter in something so important? I mean we all know the story about the Entities who defend the multiverse from the Nameless and the Killgonas who wish to return it to nothingness. So what is the big secret they're trying to hide from us?" Valonia pondered.

"Don't look now, but the kids are back and something's bugging them. You got a read on it sis?"

"Oh no the Amulet of First Kung was stolen! Those bastards took it and now our enemy is more powerful!"

"I take it that's a bad thing? Okay stupid question."

"Oh I hope the kids are alright. I'm going to check on them," Delia said as she raced out to talk to them. Everyone was in a foul mood and for the rest of the day the kids and Pokemon trained while the adults tried to figure out what was missing from the records. Finally everyone had to go in and get some sleep, but not before the Chi Bubble went up to protect them.

A few miles away the boy sat in his throne stroking the head of some jungle cats smiling as Ursaring present him with the Amulet of First Kung. It was a beautiful amulet; it had a gold chain and diamond shape gem that flashed different colors. "Ah I'm very pleased. The Heart is now mine. With its powers increasing my own our plans should be near completion. J! Report! I want a full report on how things are proceeding."

"Of course master. The growth of the subjects is near completion. We need only a few more days and then we can start implementing the insides. The forging of the metal is also near completion and we've sped up construction. Your plans should be ready to set in motion in nearly three days time my lord," J said bowing.

"Excellent, now all that remains is to obtain the final puzzle pieces. In order to that I shall need to use your Pokemon. You don't have any objections to that? Good because at first light I will go to the Temple personally and retrieve the missing pieces. Then nothing can stop me from taking my revenge ha ha!"


	5. Kidnapping and Calvary

The mysterious enemy was sitting cross legged on his throne gazing once more into his enchanted eyeball to see what the monks and friends were up to. Currently everyone was sleeping and with dawn just an hour away now would be the perfect time to strike. "They are worthy opponents and once my revenge is complete they will make worthy slaves. Now time to get down to business. Everyone please gather around I have an announcement to make." 

"As you know my plans for revenge are nearly complete. I only need to retrieve a few more items from the Xiaolin Temple and then my puzzle shall be complete. To ensure there's no slip ups like yours J I will be going personally to retrieve my treasures. While I'm gone I want you and your men to sped up production if you can. Meanwhile half of you jungle cats will continue to patrol our hideout while the other half will set up a room to my specifications for when I get back. I want everything to be perfect you understand? Good now my Pokemon along with J's and a few of her men's will accompany me on my excursion. You all know you places so lets get going!" he barked. After quickly devouring an early morning breakfast and putting on his cloak the group was off towards the Temple. 

When they arrived first rays of dawn was starting to show. The boy slid off Salamanse's back and approach the Chi Bubble smirking. "They really believed that a chi bubble would keep me out? Not likely with my powers," he said as he touched the bubble. It shimmered for a few seconds as doorway appeared. Still smirking he went through the doorway followed by his entourage as they made their way to the Vault. 

Upon entering the building he immediately saw the three padlocks on the entrance to the vault. Using a Shadow Claw attack he tore the locks off and then with the help of Ursaring and Electabuzz descended below to retrieve the Shen Gong Wu he was after. "Ariaodos, Golbats keep an eye out for trouble. Sound the alarm the moment danger appears."

The second he was in the Vault he used the Amulet's power to open all the drawers. Using telekinesis he deposited all the Wu he wanted into his backpack. He was busy using the Amulet's power to mess with the Wu when he spied the rest of his servants attempting to break into the catacombs below. "Stop that at once! We're not after the Kung Site at the moment! Your attacks on it are going to raise alarm and will be to late! Idiots! Come on we have to go now!" 

The entourage had made it halfway across the courtyard a combination Thunderbolt and Fire Spin stopped them dead in their tracks. Growling angrily they turned towards the source of the attack and saw everyone standing there in their clothes with the Pokemon primed for attacks.

"I don't know how you got into here, but trust us your not leaving with your stolen loot!" Ash called out. His Pokemon shouted out agreements and charged up their attacks.

"You're surrounded surrender now and we promise not to hurt you!" Dawn said.

"You're sadly mistaken if you think I'm going to give up. In fact it's you who will be surrendering to me. You have no idea who you're messing with," the cloaked figure stated. The voice was familiar, but the group couldn't quite place it.

"Then why don't you take off that cloak and reveal yourself coward! Don't bother I'll do it for you. I've been dying to know who attacked my city! Daughters, strike!" Valonia commanded firing a burst mystical energy that was joined by two more at the cloaked figure who did nothing to stop the attack.

The mystical attack struck its target and started to obliterate the cloak. Suddenly the Amulet lit up flashing brilliantly absorbing the attack and sent it spinning around the figure in a tornado shape before dissipating into the sky. When the dust cleared everyone's jaw dropped in disbelief at who was standing before them. "Impressive attack I'll give you that, but foolish. Now that I have the Amulet of First Kung, mystical attacks don't affect me anymore."

"PAUL!" 

"No, that's not Paul at least not entirely. I sense Paul's own darkness, but there's something more there," Meribor whispered.

"She's right I sense the power of Darkness inside him because he's probably the Guardian of Darkness, but the other spirit I sense reminds me of that creature we battled right before we left," Callie interjected.

"So you're not as dumb as my host believes I'm glad. It's good to see you all again both Guardians and Dragons. I've been waiting for a chance to get back at you since our last encounter. I know you've gotten stronger, but so have I," Paul said or at least the creature possessing Paul said. 

"Who are you? Why have you possessed Paul? What are you planning to do with the stuff you stole?" Raimundo demanded.

"Now that would be telling. I have a proposal for you. Since I still have one more item to get from here if you can defeat me I'll answer your questions. If not I get to leave freely. Interested well good. My servants will keep you occupied while I do battle with your adult friends. Remember I don't want them dead just incapacitate!" Paul commanded as the evil Pokemon struck hard and fast driving the kids halfway across the courtyard to do battle. "Now that they're occupied shall we begin?" 

"Grr I don't care if you are possessing a kid! No one makes a fool out of me! Once I've knocked you out I'm going to figure out how to rip you from your host body and strangle you!" Wuya screamed as sent a wave of rock creatures at Paul.

He didn't even so much as blink. With a wave of his hand he reformed the rock creatures into concrete statues. Twitching his hand he popped out some claws that slashed apart the statues in half. "Really did you think your rock creatures would stop me? Try something new at least. Oh and Meribor no fair trying to read my mind. That's cheating," Paul remarked as he sent a telepathic blast at Meribor causing her to skid several feet.

"He's got powerful mental shields. I can't break through!" 

"Then I suggest we stop using our powers and start kicking his butt old school," Wuya remarked. Her sister and mother agreed at the three ladies leapt towards Paul trapping him in a triangle. "Trust me when I say this is going to hurt you more then it hurts me!"

"Bring it on woman! You and your family couldn't hit the broadside of a barn," Paul taunted his eyes glinting. His taunting worked as he ducked, dodged, and landed a few blows of his own. "Come now ladies I haven't broken a sweat. If you truly are the top of the Heylin food chain then prove it already!"

"Your just asking to get beat up aren't you? I'm tired of your insults prepare to die!" Wuya said as she did a flying kick/punch combo. She was grinning up to the point when Paul grabbed both her arm and leg stopping the attack inches from his face. 

She struggled to get free, but let out a scream as he twisted her ankle and wrist. With superstrength he whipped her behind him and then tossed her through the air. She landed next to the Temple steps. Before she could get up Paul used the power of the Amulet to drain her of all her energy leaving her a collapsed mess. "Impressive attack, but not good enough. Can either of you do better. Whoa I think I should take this to the air," he chuckled as he levitated in the air.

"No one hurts my big sister like that! Let's see how you like it!" Meribor shrieked trying to drag Paul back down the ground only to suffer the cruel fate of the possessed Paul using his reforming power to imprison her in the walls of the Temple. 

"That wasn't even a challenge. Perhaps you'll give me one Empress. You must be seething after what I've done to you."

"What did you do with _my_ Heylin Flame? Answer me right now!" Valonia growled. She was losing her cool as Paul just stood there smirking. Fine then I'll just get my answers when I tear your heart out with my bare hands!" 

Valonia attacked with a series of quick punches, sharp kicks, and several attack combos. Paul responded by going into a successful handstand and wrapping his foot around her neck and twisted. It wasn't enough to break the neck and paralyze her, but it was more then enough to knock her unconscious. Using the Guardian medallion around his neck he teleported her onto the porch. "That was interesting. If there are no other challengers I think I'll leave."

As Paul turned to leave he found himself trapped between Master Fung, Guan, Chase, and Chakra. Each of them carried their weapons by their side and their elements danced across their hands. "You're not going anywhere. We have some questions that need to be answered. Now are you going to tell us who you are and why you've been attacking us?" Master Fung asked calmly.

"Like I told you before, I will answer your questions when you beat. So far no ones has beaten me. Now are we going to chat or fight? Chose quickly because I still have one more item I need from this place."

"You're not stealing anything from here! You may have learned how to use some of the Amulet's powers, but I doubt you know them all! Flaming Phoenix!" 

"Water Dragoon!"

"Stampeding Centaur!"

"Soaring Roc!" 

The four Dragon level attacks came to life with roars and screeches. Under the direction of their Dragons the attacks descended on their target from all four directions at once. They were confident that Paul couldn't handle four attacks at once. 

"When will you learn? None of your elemental attacks can harm me while I wear the Amulet of First Kung!" Paul shouted. The Amulet blazed to life nearly blinding the group as he absorbed the attacks. With a grin he sent the attacks back at the group who had to perform some top-notch martial arts to deflect the attacks.

"I know we don't want to harm the boy because he's possessed, but he's not leaving us any choice!" Guan stated.

"Guan's right we have no choice! Aim to injure not to kill. Guan lets tag team him! Draco Galvin!" Chase shouted as he leapt into air. The edges of his galvin grew and started spinning. 

"Spear of Guan!" Guan yelled toggling the hidden button that sent his spear point flying through the air. The point was aimed to go straight through Paul's shoulder while the Galvin's blades would injure his arms.

"Good technique, but not perfect. Let me demonstrate!" Paul said reaching out with superhuman speed and grabbing the point. With quick tug he started spinning guan around like he was a shot put. At the right second he let go sending Guan right into Chase's face. The two friends collide and were soon tied up by the Spear and having their necks threatened by the Galvin. "You see? Not perfect."

"One need not be perfect to bring down evil such as yourself. I may not be Dashi, but I can use his weapon just as well. Elemental Blade!" Master Fung cried using the full power of his weapon to send a blast of pure elemental chi energy at Paul. Paul reacted by snapping his fingers redirecting the attack right back at him. Fung had no time to react and was sent flying into the Main Hall with Dojo rushing to his side.

Chakra looked at her opponent in both anger and fear. She knew what she had to do, but was unsure how to get close enough to drive the Star of Fate into Paul's body. The tainto's special ability to drain immortality would get rid of the creature possessing Paul, but might also kill him in the process. 

"Is the assassin afraid to attack? Do you fear killing a child? That's the one thing that you couldn't do as a member of the Order of Concordia. Isn't it?" 

"You words mean nothing to me creature. I will do what is necessary to protect my home and the lives that inhabit it. If you think your all that, then make the first move or is Paul or more importantly you afraid?" 

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Paul stated losing his cool. He did a spin kick followed up by a quick jab only to miss. As Chakra danced out of his reach he tried to grab her only to find Chakra grabbing his wrists. She kneed him in the groin and quickly drove her Star of Fate near the boy's heart. "So you do have the killer instincts, but it won't help you now!" Paul shouted as he used the powers of the Amulet to blow both the Star and Chakra into walls surrounding the Temple. He stood up healed from the injury and faced Samuel and Delia.

"I've defeated the warriors and I doubt either of you have the ability to fight. Now if Gramps here will step aside I'm in need of your assistance Mrs. Ketchum."

"What do you want with Delia?" Samuel demanded stepping in front of her to protect her from the possessed teenager. "Stay back!"

"Trust me Prof you don't want to mess with me. I promise I have no intentions of killing your lady friend here. She's just a means to an end. Now move!" Paul growled. When Samuel refuse to move Paul reacted by grabbing the Professors arms and twisting them behind the guys back and nearly snapping them in two. As added insurance he slashed his throat leaving him to bleed on the steps. "Now come with me!"

"Mr. Mime! Mime mime!" Mr. Mime shouted as he used his powers to trap Paul in a glass box. No one would hurt his mistress.

"Thanks Mimey. Now we need to help get Samuel inside for some medical attention. Mimey!" Delia cried as her beloved Mr. Mime switched places with Paul. The teenager's eyes blazed with anger as he grabbed Delia and transformed his arm into a deadly blade that pressed against her throat. "I think I've been reasonable up to a point. If you try to escape it will be the last thing you do. Now come on your going to help me claim my true prize." 

The evil Pokemon had done their job well. The Golbats supersonic attack had knocked out half the girls while Drapion's Cross Poison had left the rest twitching on the ground in pain. Ariaodos String Shot had the boys tied up. Only Ash, Dawn, and Brock remained standing. With the help of their Pokemon they had managed to defeat all the evil ones. 

"Great job everyone. You really showed them how powerful you are!" Dawn praised.

"I guess all that training paid off big time huh?" Brock said hugging Happiney.

"Come on let's free the others and go stop Paul!" Ash insisted.

"Pika!" 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Not unless you want your mother's death on your hands," Paul said calmly as he appeared before the group. He pressed his bladed hand closer to Delia's neck causing blood to drip.

"MOM!" 

"Pikachu!" 

"Turtwig!" 

"Staravia!

"Aipom!" 

"Chimchar!" 

"Stay back that means all of you. If you or any Pokemon gets any closer she's dead. Now I don't really want to hurt her, but I know that I'm not getting away here without a hostage. Are you following me?" 

"I don't care what you want just let my Mom go! She doesn't have any powers! She's no use to you!" Ash cried. Dawn and Brock had to hold him back while their Pokemon did they're best to prevent his from flying off the handle.

"Exactly she isn't the best hostage. I know that my servants and I have done a number, but that won't stop you from following me. Now I know you don't want her blood on your hands so I propose a deal."

"What kind of deal?" 

"Its simple really. You willingly give yourself to me in exchange your mother goes free. Once I'm far enough away from the Temple I'll let you go. The monks won't try to stop me or track you and me down won't play hero and follow me either. Now do we have a deal?" Paul asked. 

"Ash it's a trap. You can't agree to his deal," Dawn pleaded.

"We can find another way to save your mother please don't agree to it," Brock begged.

"I can't let her die, guys I'm sorry. Okay I'll do it."

"Uh ah you have to say it otherwise its not binding."

"Okay I Ash Ketchum willingly give myself to you in exchange for my mother," Ash said. A wave of dizziness overcame him, but it disappeared soon afterwards. His Pokemon noticed. 

"Pika pi?" 

"I'm fine Pikachu lets go get Mom."

"No only you. If any of your Pokemon get so much as inch closer she's dead. Do you understand?"

"Ash baby please be careful," Delia pleaded as he son moved closer. No one noticed Paul grinning like a mad man. When Ash was in range Paul released Delia to him and Ash quickly shoved his mom into Brock and Dawn's waiting arms. "Now!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu fired a massive Thunderbolt while Turtwig did Razor Leaf followed up by Aipom's Swift, Staravia's Gust, and Chimchar's Fire Spin. Ash managed to drop to the ground to avoid the attacks. He was starting to run back towards his friends when a strong arm grabbed him forced him to lean against Paul. The attacks had done nothing to harm him and instead the Pokemon found themselves collapsing to the ground in exhaustion. 

"Pikachu, Staravia, Aipom, Turtwig, Chimchar are you okay! Let me go monster let me go!" Ash squirmed. His shouting echoed through the Temple waking up everyone who had been knocked out. They all stared as Paul fished something out of his pocket. "What are you doing?" 

"Confirming my suspicions. If you are who I think you are then this crystal will react!" Paul hissed as he dangled a gold crystal in front of Ash. Everyone in the Temple had to cover his or her eyes as the brilliance of the crystal lit up the area. "Yes I knew it. You are the Heart!" Paul said. Two tubular shot out from his wrist and injected something into Ash's system knocking him unconscious. Paul quickly jumped onto Salamanse back as the evil Pokemon started to rise into the air and away.

Paul tossed them his hat and gave them an admonish. "My name is Killforma and now that I have two Hearts at my disposal all those who wronged me will suffer. In three days time I will strike at the multiverse and take my revenge. Dragons and Guardians are welcomed to try and stop me, but you will fail. I've taken my revenge on you so note that when you fail next time I shall be using you as the generals in my army. I wouldn't try to follow or find me. It will be useless. Ta ta!" With one last wave they were gone leaving the group stunned.

"We have to go after them!" Dawn shrieked.

"Right now we have to attend to our wounded before we think about anything else! Jermaine, Stacey check out the Vault see what was stolen and assess if they've got into the catacombs! Kimiko, Omi check out the crystals and see if you can get the Chi Bubble back up. Jack try to track them using your tech. Brock, Dawn, carry the Pokemon into the infirmary. The rest of us will check out the adults to make sure they're okay," Raimundo ordered. Everyone sprang into action and did what they were told.

"Valonia, Wuya, and Meribor are in bad shape. The Killforma nearly snapped their bones in half. We're going to have to use our Heylin powers if we want to help them," Lu informed him as they dragged the three Royals into the infirmary. 

"Alright let's get to it okay. I hope the others aren't as in bad of a shape," Raimundo told her as they started using the Heylin powers inside them to heal.

"Guan and I are okay really. Just some scrapes and bruises. You can use the first aid kit to heal us," Master Fung assured them as Clay and Callie worked on the two men. 

"Auara, help Chakra attend to Samuel and Delia. Dagwood can attend to me," Chase insisted. 

"Go ahead you two I'm going to go get the scrolls and my books. Maybe we can finally learn the story behind this Killforma," Crystal told them as she hurried to their rooms. 

"Here Chakra lean on me. Are you going to be okay? You hit the wall hard," Auara said as she helped the female warrior over to Delia and Samuel. Mr. Mime was trying to be helpful by handing her bandages. 

"He's hurt pretty bad and I can't stop the bleeding. Oh I'm so worried he's going to die and then not knowing if Ash is alive or not," Delia wailed.

"It's going to be okay Delia. Your fiancé will live thanks to this. Tear of the Gods! There his injuries are gone."

"How did you know that Samuel and I were engaged? We haven't told anyone. I was waiting for the right moment to tell Ash," Delia asked confused as she helped Samuel sit up.

"Lao Shi and I often had to hide our wedding and engagements rings, but they still left a mark on our fingers. I know what to look for. Samuel do you think you can get up? Brock and Dawn need your help attending the Pokemon," Chakra said.

"No problem I feel much better. Perhaps you should fill me in on what I missed."

Half an hour later everyone was miserable as hell. They had attended the injuries and were feeling much better, but the damage was serious. Not only had the Killforma made off with all the Wu necessary in creating Mala Mala Jong, but he also stole their remaining favorites and the Scepter of Nephrite. The bubble was also down for the next few days and they had no way to track Ash because his Pokeketch wasn't transmitting a homing signal.

"Then we have to find him by others means. We can't just let the Killforma kill him and then assemble that demon soldier!" Delia insisted.

"I don't think either of those ideas were what the Killforma had in mind. I pray to Shiva I'm right. Well we have two Wu that help us locate him. Let's try them out. Crystal Glasses! Ahh!" Stacey shouted flinging the glasses off her face like they were poisoned.

"Stacey what's wrong? Here let me try my Wu. Compass of Erised! Ah oh man that's hot. I think that Killforma pulled some major magic on our Wu," Jermaine said as he checked his hand to make sure it wasn't to badly burnt. 

"The Wu are unsafe to use for the next few days while we try to figure this out. We must remain confident that will find Ash and retrieve the stolen Wu," Master Fung said.

"I discovered the information we seek in one of my books. Apparently history did a good job forgetting this creature and I don't know if was on purpose. The Killforma was created by the Nameless. Its purpose was to destroy the Entity race by reforming them into nothingness, but didn't. Apparently instead of killing the creature the Nameless forgot about him and abandoned him. That's all I could find. I'm sure this Killforma would be able to tell us more," Crystal stated simply.

"If we find him! What did the creature want with my Ash?" Delia cried.

"There there Delia I'm sure Ash is alive. That Paul or Killforma seemed intent on taking your son alive," Samuel tried to comfort her.

"Pika, pika pi Pikachu?" 

"Aipom pom?"

"Staravia!"

"Turtwig turt!"

"Chimchar, char?"

"They're saying that their confused about something. Paul/Killforma called Ash the Heart and that crystal went wacky. Wait a minute the Eternal One said Hearts could be both objects _and__people!_ You don't think Ash is the Heart of the Pokemon world do you?" Dojo wondered out loud.

"That's just plain crazy all though it might explain a lot. I mean in every movie he's displayed unusual powers or abilities and lets not forget he doesn't get harmed as much as he should have by Pokemon powers. Is there anyway to make sure?" Jack asked.

"I suggested we get the answers straight from the donkey's butt!" Omi exclaimed.

"That's horses mouth. Here the chest containing the Guardian's treasures also has a data crystal. I wonder how we activate this thing ah!" Kimiko said stumbling back as the data crystal activated. Everyone took a step back as they watched the information contained inside come to life.

"The descendents of the noble Guardian bloodlines have visited the Sanctuary. I'm very pleased by Roxanne's, Braxton, and Ashton's descendents. They'll make fine Guardians. Since their arrival I've been keeping an eye on the others waiting for the day they return home. Aquata's descendent has become a formidable water trainer and gym leader. Melinda and her twin brother Markl's descendents follow in their footsteps by being a coordinator and a researcher. They have yet to use their fire and metal powers, but it's only a matter of time. Tristan's descendent has left his native home in the Orange Islands and now resides in Kanto. He's used his wind abilities, but not consciencesly. Krysta's descendent is still making her way around the globe cheering on her favorite fan and unaware of her gravity controlling powers. We recently had an update on Gerry Oakhaven's descendent almost used his wood powers on J during a conflict. Zarah and Lunadara's descendents have made great strides in the Contest world and I'm confident they will come here soon to master their ice and flair powers. However I'm concerned about General Paulson's descendent. He's very different then his ancestor and I fear his darkness powers will consume him," Eve spoke clearly to them.

"Upon further consideration I might have made an error in not revealing the true depth of Ash's powers to him when he visited. We've known since the moment of his conception that his grandfather passed the powers of the Heart into his grandson upon his death. Ash has used Heart related powers before and soon he will become conscience of them. I know our laws say to wait till he's eighteen to train him, but at sixteen he's close enough. Once he returns to our world will contact him about training. Until then we have to keep a diligence about enemies against the Sanctuary. This is Eve, Head Guardian, reporting." The data crystal fell to the floor leaving everyone stunned.

"This is very very bad. The Killforma was after Ash all this time for his power!" Wuya said.

"Which leaves us with two questions. Where is the Killforma and what is his plan for all of us?" Meribor.

"Whatever the answer is I don't think we want to know," Valonia added shakily as Ash's Pokemon started crying and berating themselves for losing their friend. 

Meanwhile Paul or the Killforma inhabiting his body had returned to his hideout and was created by some friendly roars by the jungle cat and the bowing of his servants. He smiled as he slid off Salamanse back still holding the unconscious Ash in his arms. "As you can see my mission was success. I've retrieved the Heart as well as the Shen Gong Wu I need to protect myself. Here, take him to his room and attend to his injuries. His clothes have been shredded so replace them. I'm going to be working in my room. Fetch me the moment he wakes up and remember the rules I laid down earlier. Well what are you waiting for? Get back to work we have a multiverse to conquer!" 

The jungle cats did as they instructed and took the sleeping boy to his room that had been specially prepared for him. Over the next two hours they changed Ash's clothes, attended to his injuries, and prepared a meal for him when he awakened. Once that was all done they sat patiently at the edge of the bed waiting for him to wake up. When he started to stir a panther left to fetch the Killforma. 

"Ugh I feel like a Whalelord landed on my head. What happened? Where am I and what happened to my clothes?" Ash asked confused as he sat up in the bed and looked around the room. It was humongous with all the modern comforts a human being could want including a wide screen flat plasma TV with games and DVD player, a library containing the latest movies and books, an I-Pod on the walnut nightstand and the bed was king sized with a canopy and silk sheets. To his right he saw a master bathroom complete with a Jacuzzi tub/shower, marble sink and toilet, a full-length mirror and granite tiles. His own outfit had changed as well. He now wore soft black shoes, purple jeans with a green stripe wrapping around them, a black shirt with his backpack's symbol on it and a blue vest, blue and black fingerless gloves, and a purple symbol hat that showed off his now ponytailed hair. As one of the jungle cats offered him a tray of food he had to ask "What in the name of all things Pokemon is going on?"

The door to his room opened and in walked Paul/Killforma. He had a strange look on his face and two panthers accompanied him. "Glad to see you're awake. I hope the room is to your liking. I've instructed my servants to give you all the modern comforts of the world. They'll obey every order you give them except ones that will help you escape. I wouldn't try bribing any of them either. They're very loyal to their master as I discovered after I resurrected them when I came here."

"What's going on Paul? Why did you threaten my mother and why did you bring me here? Answer me or I'm going to sent a lightning bolt up your manhood!" Ash growled as he tried to summon his powers, but was shocked when he couldn't. "What happened? Why can't I summon my powers?"

"I've used the power of the Amulet of First Kung to temporarily block your powers. Wouldn't want you using your Heart powers against me even if you did willing surrender to me. You still might have found a way to attack me," Paul/Killforma said as he took a seat on the bed. 

Ash wanted to jump the boy and strangle him until he talked, but he just glared at him instead. Now was not the time to be rash. Besides he needed answer. "I don't get you Paul. What do you mean Heart powers? What was with the fancy light show back at the Temple? Why did you kidnap me only to start treating me so well? I demand answers! Whoa down kitties."

"Relax my pets he needs to know. First off stop calling me by my hosts name. You know I'm not Paul. I'm called Killforma and how I came to inhabit Paul is another story. You'll hear it later, but right now I'm more interested in you. That fancy light show back at the Temple proved you were the one I seeked. The Heart of the Pokemon World deserves to be treated well doesn't he?"

"Heart? Me I'm not the Heart? What would give you a crazy idea like that? I only have the power over lightening!" Ash insisted bewildered by Killforma's words.

The Killforma unzipped Paul's jacket and showed Ash a faint lightning shaped scar on his chest near his heart. "You gave this to my host back at the Hearthome Tag Battle. Oh he doesn't remember it consciously since you used your powers to alter everyone's memory, but I was able to discover a fragment of that day. It was enough to add me in my quest and the data crystal I stole confirmed my suspicions. You are the Heart of the Pokemon world. You've used your powers before in many different scenarios. It's just that the last time you did use them you hid the truth from everyone including yourself. I'm going to unblock your memory," Killforma said touching Ash's forehead. 

Ash's eyes went wide as a flood of images entered his mind. It was like he was recalling something he forgot and now it was playing at high speeds. He saw himself and Paul back at the arena during the second battle. But things didn't play out the way he remembered. Instead the truth was revealed.

_Flashback_

_Ash watched in disbelief and anger as Paul once again turned his back on a Pokemon. Chimchar was stunned and unsure what to do next and if something wasn't done so he could die from a results of his injuries. "Come on Paul you can't give up in the middle of a battle? What kind of trainer are you?" _

_"The kind who knows when to give up on a loss cause. Why don't you just give up? You can't possibly win with an injured and weak Turtwig and a worthless Chimchar," Paul replied._

_Over to the side Brock, Dawn, Holly, and Conway watched in horror as Metagross and Zangoose made mince meat out of the two Pokemon. Both Turtwig and Chimchar looked like they were ready to give up just to end the pain._

_"I can't believe Paul would just give up in the middle of a battle! What kind of trainer does that?" Holly demanded._

_"The same kind who calculates the worth of a Pokemon by their own insane standards. Chimchar is in no condition to fight, but he pushed ahead because of his own standards," Conway remarked. _

_"This is bad! How are they supposed to win the fight now? Brock is there any way for Ash to turn this around?" Dawn inquired._

_"I don't know maybe, but it's a long shot. Oh no Dawn look!" Brock shouted pointing to Ash's hand were surges of electricity had appeared._

_"He's not going to use his powers on the Pokemon is he? If he does that he'll lose the battle for sure!" _

_Ash had had it. He was tired of Paul's attitude and abusive ways to Pokemon. He was tired of him acting like a jerk and treating everyone else with no respect. He had purposively hurt Turtwig and then heartlessly abandoned his Pokemon in the middle of a battle! As Metagross and Zangoose came in for the kill Ash reacted. "I have had _enough!" _Ash screamed releasing a powerful surge of lightning from his body that went all over the place._

_"What is going on here? That electric attack isn't coming from Ash's Pikachu, it's coming from the trainer himself!" Enta commented in disbelief. He had to duck as a stray bolt darted towards him._

_The battle was forgotten as the lightening attacks went all over the place. A few of the lightning bolts struck Chimchar, but instead of harming the little Pokemon they healed him to full strength. With the renewed energy both Turtwig and him finished off Metagross and Zangoose before turning their attention to Ash._

_The majority of Ash's attack had been directed at Paul striking close to his heart and nearly stopping it. Paul let out a scream of pain as his body was racked over and over by electricity. "You are a monster! I don't know how you live with yourself, but I'm going to make sure you don't harm anyone person or Pokemon _again!" 

_"Come on Brock we got to stop Ash before he makes the worst mistake of his life!" Dawn told him ripping off her clothes to reveal her robes underneath. Not waiting to see if Brock did the same thing she leapt off the barrier building up power for her attack. "Wudai Solarbeam Light!" _

_The beam of light wasn't enough to knock out Ash only to distract him long enough so he would stop attacking Paul. He turned to attack Dawn only to have Brock intercept him. "Wudai Rockslide Earth!" The attack along with Pikachu's Iron Tail and Turtwig Razor Leaf knocked the boy out._

_Dawn and Brock raced over to the two boys and quickly determined they were alive. "Paul's okay, but he's going to have some scarring. I think we should get a doctor to look at him to make sure there's no internal damage." _

_"What was Ash thinking Brock? Losing control like that and harming another person to the point of near death? I wonder what Enta and the rest of Hearthome city made of that display. Oh I wish there was a way to make everyone forget!" _

_Ash's eyes flew open and his body started to glow a faint bluish-white. Before anyone could react the light engulfed the entire stadium and infected the airways changing everyone's memories of what happened. They now remember things like Ash did and the only evidence to the contrary was the scar on Paul's chest._

End Flashback

"Oh my God I nearly killed someone! I can't believe that or the fact I was able to erase everyone's memory of the incident!" Ash said in disbelief. 

"Yes you are quite impressive. I have worked to do so I leave you with your thoughts. Remember don't try to escape because it will be futile. Oh and try to eat something I need you healthy if my plans for you are to come true. I'll talk to you later bye," Paul/Killforma said leaving the room and stunned Ash alone with a few servants. 

Back at the Temple everyone was still in disbelief. "We have to find Ash and stop the Killforma before his plans come to frustration in three days. If only we could figure out where he is!" Auara exclaimed.

"Even if we find him were no match for him alone. Now that he has two Hearts giving him power boost were no match for him. We need more help," Dagwood pointed out.

"But where are we going to get help? Its not like we can just call up the cavalry at a moments notice," Stacey said.

"Maybe we can! The Killforma didn't mess with our newest Wu because we forgot to put in the Vault. I can't think of a better time to use it!" Crystal said.

"If that Wu works like its suppose to the remaining Guardians will appear here. If you monks train them and Pikachu and the others work with their Pokemon we can be ready once we finalize our battle plans," Guan remarked.

"Do it! We need all the help we can to get Ash back," Delia pleaded.

"Together everyone? Okay one, two three Call of Warrior!" All the monks shouted activating the Wu. Instantly the room moral lifted up as they heard a melodious sound filled the air. 

As the music reached a crescendo a water bubble, flame, tornado, twinkling metals, stars and space, an oak tree, an iceberg, and mini explosion appeared in the Great Hall before vanishing leaving Misty, May, Tracey, Max, Casey, Gary, Zoë, and Soladade in its wake. 

They were all talking at once confused by what was going on. They would have kept arguing if Raimundo hadn't whistled. "Hello there and welcome to the Xiaolin Temple. Today is your lucky day because over the course of the next three days you're going to help save all realities from the clutches of the Killforma with your elemental powers. Sounds like a good time right?" 


	6. Training and Explanations

It took the better part of the afternoon to get their new guests settled in and up to speed on what was going on. At first they didn't want to believe what they were being told, but after a demonstration and instant replay they had no choice, but to accept the situation at face value.

Currently the eight trainers were outside in the courtyard dressed in Xiaolin robes tied with Wudai sashes. They had no idea what was going to happen next or if they could accomplish the task set before them. 

"This is insane! I don't know about you, but I really don't want to go up against an interdimensinal creature with nothing to protect myself with other then some martial arts and supposed elemental powers!" May stated.

"I know, but we have to trust the monks and the Professor know what they're doing. Beside it might be fun to learn new things. I'm sure it will help us with our work or dreams," Tracey commented.

"Well I'm confused as how we're suppose to learn all this stuff in such a short amount of time. They've been training for years and we only got three days to learn how to survive," Misty said pointing out the obvious. 

"Not to mention what are our Pokemon suppose to be doing while we're busy discovering our hidden talents? I don't think training them to fight this "Killforma" is their tip priority," Casey asked.

"I just hope we don't mess up so bad we screw the universe. In life there are no do overs," Gary added impatiently.

"We're not going to mess up! We're going to be the best Guardians ever! You'll see everything will work out just fine I know it will," Max exclaimed.

"Yeah if what we saw is true it's in our blood literally. If we trust in ourselves as well as what the Dragons try to teach us there's nothing we can't accomplish," Zoë said.

"Then I guess we better get ready for the most intense training of our lives. Our world and friends live depends on it. Ah here come our teacher's now. I wonder what's in the cases and why they have a sound system with them," Soladade wondered out loud as Brock and Dawn joined the group. 

Raimundo and the others gently deposited the oriental chest, the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman, and Jermaine's sound system on the ground. Each of the monks surveyed the group with the same thought going through their head. Could they really turn this rag bunch of trainers into serious warriors in the short amount of time they had? The answer was they had no choice. 

"Alright listen up people because I'm only going to say this once. While Master Fung and the other adults attempt to learn where our enemy is hiding and how to defeat him its up to the rest of us to teach you in the ways of being a Guardian. We only have three days to do this so you're going to have to pay extra close attention to this crash course. At the end of these three days we will make our way to the Killforma's hideout to rescue Ash and stop the Killforma's plan," Raimundo began.

"First off everyone release all your Pokemon. Over the next three days Pikachu, Aipom, Staravia, Turtwig, and Chimchar will instruct your Pokemon in the art of real combat. They will learn to overcome their weakness, to perform combinations, and how to work as one. They will get two rest periods a day and Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum will be watching to attend to any injuries. Pikachu, do you accept your mission?" Lu asked.

"Pikachu! Pika pi pika chu!" Pikachu stated admenantally. The rest of Ash's Pokemon were determined to make up for their earlier failure. Once all the Pokemon were released they led them to an open field behind the Temple to begin training. 

"Okay so back to you guys I want to give you something that is your legacy, your heritage. These are your Guardian medallions. They allow you to use the fullest extent of your powers, communicate with your Pokemon and allow you to teleport and access the Sanctuary. These are your body armor. Wear it during combat, but in training you can just wear your robes. We also have your Elemental Wu and Wudai Weapons that you have to master over the next three days," Raimundo continued handing out the items to their respectful individuals.

"Your training schedule is as followed. The morning will consist of individual training session with your counterpart. You will learn how to fight and summon your element. After lunch we will work on group attacks and sparring. At the end of three days you should be up to Wudai level with your martial arts and be able to perform three elemental moves. I won't be around much because I'll be riding my ATV all over the place trying to find some clues to help us. Call me on my cell if you need my help," Lu added. With a good luck kiss she was off roaring around the countryside.

"To assist us with your training we'll be playing music to inspire you. Also we'll be having the spirit of the Blind Swordsman helping us. Treasure of the Blind Swordsman we summon your help."

"What is your wish Master?"

"Help us whip these trainers into warriors. You think you could come and help us out from time to time?"

"It would be my honor to assist you. Don't forget to help encourage their best trait."

"We won't. So are their any questions? No then let's get this party started!" Raimundo said pressing the play button. Instantly the song "I'll Make a Man Out of You" started playing and the group went their own ways.

Misty looked down at the little yellow monk that was supposed to teach her to control water. She had always had a strong bond with the water, but she never tried to use it. They stopped near the river and she looked around apprehensively. "Um so what do you want to teach me first?" 

"Patience young pupil I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Omi Long the greatest Xiaolin Warrior ever. You're lucky to have me as an instructor seeing as how you're just a mere girl. I wouldn't expect you to have any respect or control over the greatest element of them all. Still I'm sure with my assistance you can be adequate. Who knows? By the time I'm done flogging you into shape you might actually like bugs!" Omi exclaimed in his arrogant I know everything tone of a voice. He watched Misty facial expression change from nervousness to pissed off in three seconds.

"Why you little brat! Come here right now and I'll show you whose weak! Ah!" Misty screamed. She had attempted to deck Omi only for him to jump out of the way and grab her earlobe. She winced in pain as he dragged her a few feet before releasing her. "What was that for?!"

"You have the makings of a fine warrior Misty. I knew that by watching the episodes with you as a gym leader. Your personality is much like water. Your calm, flowing, and gentle at times, but at moments notice you can become fierce and dangerous. In order to bring out your powers you must encourage your greatest trait, that of nurturing, to assist you. Stand up please. I'm going to teach you how to block and counter. Hopefully by the end of the day you will be able to perform Bubble Beam," Omi encouraged her by helping her get into a battle stance and doing some blocking techniques.

Back at the Temple Kimiko had lit a small fire in the outdoor hearth and turned to her pupil. May was a good Coordinator, but would her skills transfer to these new exercises was the million-dollar question. "Fire is the element of power. It provides warmth and protection, but can be deadly if not controlled properly. I've seen you interact with your Blazeikan. When you two are in sync the fire burns brightly. You greatest trait May is that you're protective."

"It is? I mean I never noticed before, but I guess I'm very protective over my brother, my friends, and my stuff. You think that will help me with learning how to fight?" May asked.

"Yes I do. Just remember one thing. When your playing with fire its best not to let your temper get the best of you. Come on I'm going to show you how to do a few simple kicks and punches first. Hopefully you'll perform Ember later today"

Nearby Raimundo surveyed his student and was wondering how he got stuck with such a pacifist. "So Tracey when are you going to put down the sketchpad and listen up? What I have to teach you could save your life in the very near future. Tracey? Tracey!" Disgusted that Tracey was more interested in sketching the Temple then listening he pranked the boy by forcefully pulling down his pants.

"Hey! What was that for? Are you trying to humiliate me?" Tracey yelled embarrassed to be caught in such a position. A glare from Raimundo was enough to shut him up and put down the sketchpad. "I guess I could have paid a bit more attention huh?"

"You think? One things for sure your definitely wind because of your capricious nature. When this is all over Tracey I think you would love to talk with Stacey about art or even Dagwood about watching animals, but right now you're here to learn from me. I know you're curious because that's your greatest quality. Curiosity can help you win a fight, but only if its tempered by caution. I learned that the hard way. Now do what I do and by the time were through you'll be doing Gust," Raimundo told him as he did a simple warm up exercise with Tracey struggling to keep up.

Max was bouncing off the wall as Jack showed him the storage shed containing his spare inventions. "This is the coolest thing ever! Look at all this stuff! You have the coolest robots, projectile weapons, and even a portal to another dimension! Can I please try out your heliopack?" 

"I forgot how energetic you were. Do you ever stop talking twerp? Sorry I couldn't resist. I didn't show you my storage space so you could play with my things. I did it to bring out your greatest quality, which is cleverness. You're going to need it if you're going to master your element seeing as how young you are."

"I'm not that young! I have a two Pokemon all my own! Beside how hard can it be to control metal? There's plenty of it lying around."

"It can be very difficult. You have to be able to pull it out from where you are and malleable it into something useful during a fight. Also because of your small size you have to make serious adjustments to your attack so they have the same power as a teenager. Pay close attention and you'll be doing Iron Tail in no time," Jack told the young boy as he demonstrated that move for Max. 

The music had just changed to "Son of Man" when Jermaine once more pinned Casey to the ground. "Dang home girl what is with you? You're supposed to be this sports fanatical, but you can't even master a simple reverse toss? I swear if the Yankees were here they'd be laughing right out of their uniforms."

"I'll show you! I'm an Electabuzz fan and we never give up! I may be striking out now, but I'll get the hang of this gravity thing by the seventh inning stretch!" Casey barked at him as she tried the reverse toss again only to once more land flat on her back.

"I like your enthusiasm, which coincidently, is your best trait. You need that enthusiasm if your going to use gravity boosted Tackle attack on me. When this is all over remind me to show you the joy of basketballs by watching a Knicks game okay home girl?"

Gary was not having any fun at the moment. Dagwood was attempting to teach his pupil the fine art of sneak attacks and it wasn't going so well. Gary couldn't sense where Dagwood was coming from in the middle of the meditation garden. "Come on show your face! I'm not afraid of you Dagwood! I was a top notch trainer before I became a researcher and I'll have you know I ah!" Gary barely had enough time to scream as he plowed face first into the dirt. Wiping the dirt off his clothes he turned to look at Dagwood who was shaking his head.

"Gary, that's the fifth time you've failed to anticipate and stop my sneak attack. You have to stop talking and start listening to the sounds around you. I know you can do this. Aren't you concerned at all what's happening to Ash?" 

"Of course I'm concerned! He's my best friend and rival! He's also my grandpa's fiancé son. Man that was weird. I can't tell you how weird that situation makes me feel," Gary admitted.

"I know its strange, but in battle you have to push aside any distractions in your mind until later. It could cost you your life if you don't. Listen you know your best trait is your unnerving confidence right? Tap into that right now and I promise you things will work out for the best. Now you going to show me that Vine Whip or not?" 

Crystal was counting to ten again. She had for the last hour or so tried to show Zoë how to change your attack in mid strike. It was an important skill because it took your enemy by surprise. "Alright now I'm going to start to do a aerial somersault attack followed up by scissor kick. Your task is to block then deliver an attack of your own okay?" 

"Go right ahead Crystal. Your not going to surprise me this time," Zoë assured her. Zoey got into a battle stance and nodded for Crystal to begin. She tracked the girl's movements and shifted her wait to the right so she catch and toss Crystal when she changed her move. She was about to grab Crystal's legs when got a hard blow to her head delivered. After swaying on her feet she managed to regain her balance. "What gives? The beauty and power behind that scissor kick was perfect! Why ruin it by delivering a hard knock to the head?"

"This isn't a contest battle Zoey. Power and beauty aren't the only things that matter in a mêlée. I've seen you change things up in mid battle before. Now you have to do that. Your seriousness is a great trait, but you need to loosen up and have fun at the same time. It's the only way you're going to learn how to do Blizzard. Shall we try again?" 

Stacey had been praying to every God or Goddess she could think of to give herself the strength to continue with the crash course training. Soladade had made some progress with learning some basic moves, but was struggling to learn her novice level attack of Self Destruct. "Your not really going to self destruct. You're going to create the force of an explosion and push it outwards towards your attacker. Just remember to stay calm and try not to panic. I have it on very good authority that being calm is your best trait." 

"How can I remain calm when you deliberately want me to blow myself up? I'm not going to risk killing myself just so you can prove a point," Soladade responded uncharasticaly. 

"Do I have to explain the story of the Krishna and Arjuna again? Believe me the Gods want you to do your dharma and complete the training," Stacey insisted. By the looks of things Soladade would be a tough person to get through.

Nearby Auara and Clay were doing their bests to improve Dawn and Brock's fighting skill. So far they weren't having much luck getting them to learn Shoku level moves and they still had a way to go with improving their weapon use.

Out in the field Pikachu and co were running drills to get the Pokemon into shape. They had been doing push-ups, jumping jacks, sit-ups, crunches, and every other floor exercise you could think off. "Pika! Pika pi pika chu!" Pikachu yelled ordering the Pokemon to take a five-minute rest. He was determined to do whatever it took to save his best friend. 

"Aipom? Pom aip?" Aipom questioned Pikachu's tactics. She wanted to help get Ash back and show him that just because he was going to trade her didn't mean she didn't love anymore. "Aipom pom pom," she suggested that they work on improving their best attacks first and then work they're way down to the weak ones. 

"Staravia avia! Staravia!" Staravia disagreed. He wanted them to work on the weak attacks first and then the strong ones. He felt horrible for not being able stop that creature from kidnapping his trainer. 

"Turtwig turt. Turtwig Turtwig," Turtwig asked about a compromised. Half the Pokemon focused on their weak attacks the other on their strong ones. They could switch after awhile so everyone got equal practice time. It would help them find Ash sooner.

The others agreed, but not before Chimchar asked "Chimchar char Chimchar?" It was true that they needed to work on teaching their friends new attacks as well. Still how did one prepare facing an old trainer who drove them near death?

Professor Oak and Delia watched the training from the porch. They had already prepared meals for both groups and had plenty of first aid supplies nearby. Mr. Mime served them both lemonade as they tried to deal with the situation at hand. "Delia I'm sure that Ash is fine. That creature needs him alive if he wants to use Ash's powers." 

"I know that Samuel, but I can't stop worrying. He's my only child and just can't stop thinking that last time he faced this thing he went blind for a little while. What if he gets hurt worse this time? I know that everyone is doing the best they can to prepare for the coming battle, but I can't help feeling helpless. I want to do something more then just aid others. I want to fight!" 

"So do I which is why Chakra and Chase are going to train us after they've finished upgrading the security and helping Master Fung look for your son. It will be okay I promise."

Inside the Temple Valonia was talking with her people about upgrading the City's security for the next attack while her daughters poured over ancient text trying to find more about their enemy including how to stop it. Nearby Guan was also talking with the council of monks about defending the gateway while Master Fung, Chakra, and Chase did their best to find Ash. Dojo was trying to cure the Wu so they could safely use it. Lu entered the scene and shook her head saying she hadn't found anything yet. The situation was grim. 

Later that night while their trainees were collapsed in their rooms under exhaustion the monks discussed their progress. So far it wasn't so spectacular. They had barely mastered simple techniques and they had struggled to produce their novice level attack. With only two days left it didn't look promising. "I just don't understand it. Ash, Brock, and Dawn picked up this stuff so quickly," Raimundo said.

"Yeah well they weren't on a deadline and being pressured into an unfamiliar situation. Still I wish we could figure out what their block is. I mean they're holding back," Crystal pointed out.

"I wonder if it has something do with them being trainers. I mean they're so use to training to make their Pokemon stronger, but now it's reversed in a way. Maybe it scares them to be on the other end," Stacey stated insightfully. 

"I think you might have hit the proverbial nail on the head. So who's going to talk to the them about their feelings?" Dagwood wondered.

"I think that's being taken of for us," Auara said with a little amusement in her voice. 

In the guest wing the new recruits and Brock and Dawn were exhausted and talking about their training. "I don't think I can make it another day. I hurt in places that I didn't know I had," Misty complained.

"I thought I'd never please Kimiko. She kept making me repeat the same spinning sidekick until I dropped. What is she expecting from me?" May asked.

"I think our Pokemon are ready to drop to. Why is everyone pushing us so hard?" Zoey demanded.

"They push you only because they don't want you to hurt yourself in the coming battle young Guardians," Ryo, the Blindswordsman, told them as he hovered in the middle of their room. 

"What do you mean by that ghost? Don't give us cheesy sayings just tell us straight up what your talking about," Gary said.

"Brock, Dawn have you not shared the monks adventures with your friends? No then let me use my powers to show you everything so you'll understand," Ryo said letting a wave of energy wash over them. The new trainees saw and understood everything. "The spirits of their Ancient ancestors live inside their soul like the blood of your ancestral Guardians flows through you. Both sets of ancestors we're willing and many did die for what they believed in. Your friends only push so hard because they don't want your young lives to end. Your Pokemon understand that and accept what's happening is for the greater good."

"We know its for the greater good really we do. It's just that we're afraid. Afraid that will fail and all realities will be doomed, that Ash will never come back. How do we deal with that?" Tracey asked.

"By living with it, but not letting it control you. You can accomplish anything if you truly believe in what your doing. It's scary being the trainee for a change, but if you work hard you will become stronger as a person, trainer, and warrior. Can you do that?" Ryo asked.

They looked at one another. All their fears, pain, and aches were forgotten. They heard the echo of the ancestral blood calling to them. With new determination and desire they nodded. They could and would do what it took to become warriors no matter what. 

The next day the monks saw renewed energy in their pupils as they listened to Rascal Flatts songs like Stand and What Hurts the Most. They were picking up the moves faster and getting stronger. They could produce a novice level attack as well as apprentice. In sparring they started to use their weapons and Wu with more confidence. At the same this was going on the adults and Lu were working double time trying to solve their conundrum about what the Killforma was up to and where Ash was.

At the moment Ash was trying to kick the door to his suite down. For the past two days he had been trying to escape. It wasn't like he was being tortured, quite the opposite in fact. The jungle cats attend to his every need running him bubble baths, giving him free massages, changing his sheets. They even offered him a smorgasbord of food. He had watched some TV, read, a few books, and listen to Hannah Montana on his I pod all while trying to get out. His powers refused to return and he was getting nervous about the Killforma wanted to do with him, especially after his last gift arrived.

"Man what does an interdimensinal creature think giving me roses will do? I mean they sure smell nice, but why give them to me? For that matter what do expensive jewelry, chocolates, and toy Pokemon have to do with getting my powers? I'm tired of this! I want out! Wudai Thundershock Lightning! Ah man what are the walls in this place made out of? Steel?" Ash demanded as he once again landed flat on his butt when his powers shorted out. 

The door opened and in stepped Paul/Killforma who surveyed the scene. "You made quite a mess in here trying to escape didn't you? No matter I'll have the cats clean it up. I came to have dinner with you and discuss our future together. Please if you will join me," he gestured to a table where a candle light dinner for two had been set up with all of Ash's favorite foods. "Come now I've watched you all day. You hardly touched your meals. You must be starving please sit."

"I'm not eating with you! I want out right now!" Ash growled trying to jump him only to be held suspended in the air by the power of the Amulet of First Kung. "Err why are you bother keeping me alive if I already surrendered my powers to you?!"

"Sit down and stop yelling it's rude. You didn't surrender your powers when you gave yourself to me. You surrender your body, mind, and soul. As I stated before I've temporarily blocked your powers. They will return the day after tomorrow when I bond you. I must say having you possessed before makes the bonding process easier," Paul/Killforma said as he stroked Ash's hands affectionately.

Ash jerked his hands back and glared coldly at his captor. He hated Paul before, but now with this strange creature inside him he was disgusted. "Why the heck do you want to bond with me? Your so much like Paul I thought you would want to take up permanent residence you evil son of a ahh!" Ash touched his cheek shocked to find a trail of blood there. Looking across the table he started to back away from the seething boy.

"DON'T YOU EVER EVER COMPARE ME TO PAUL AGAIN! I am nothing like this mortal creature! He is a heartless, abusive, selfish, destructive human who cares for no one and nothing! He tortures and abandons his allies, mocks those in pain, and would kill anyone who happened to cross his path! He is consumed by pure darkness! If I didn't need his body to survive at the moment I would have killed him myself the moment I stumbled across him! You know nothing about me or my reasons for what I do! Your friends both Dragon and Guardian have no idea what I've been through! If you had any idea of the tragedies I've endured you would be lining up to join me in my revenge!" Paul/Killforma hissed angrily at the boy.

"I would if you just tell me, but instead you lock me up in this room and shower me with kindness expecting me to be grateful! How can your intentions be noble if you had to hurt people to achieve your goals? I can't trust you because you haven't given me a reason to! You say your not going to kill my friends and family, but what guarantee do I have considering the last time you nearly did me in! For goodness sake I nearly was blinded for all time because of our encounter!" Ash shot back bravely.

Paul/Killforma took a few deep breaths and studied Ash for a few minutes. The boy brought up several good points and he did feel like telling his life story to someone. Helping Ash to his seat Paul gestured to the TV. "I'm going to show you my life story so you'll understand what is going on. Please try to stay silent and wait till the end to ask me questions alright?"

"Okay sure just don't hit me again."

"Agreed. Trillions of years ago the universe was blank except for the Celestial Gods who had always existed. Using their powers they created life and the first race that came to be was the Entities. They worked to inspire and create life in the universe, but my master, my creator the anti creature named the Nameless wanted to return everything to nothingness so it could die. The two went to war and the Nameless created me first out of a nebula. I was charged with the mission of reshaping the universe back into lifelessness and destroying the Enties. Sadly my powers couldn't do that so instead I did my best to create a universe the Nameless could rule. I thought my creator would be proud of what I had accomplish, he wasn't."

"The Nameless tortured me, turned my own powers against me, and then when it was done it dealt the worse blow. I begged to be killed, to end my misery, but my master refused my wish. Instead he tossed me aside abandoning me and forgetting all about me. I was stunned. Only my creator could kill me, but instead I was left to watch as my cousins the Killgonas took up my mission. I tried to join them to prove I was still useful. Instead I was held hostage, tortured, and mentally, physically, and emotionally abused. One particular cousin Killnala loved to use me as target practice." 

"I eventually escaped and nursed my wounds best I could. The war raged on forcing me to move again and again. I had no one to care for me, no friends to hang with, I was barely surviving. I don't even know what drove me to seek out the Enties. I thought surely with their great mercy and forgiveness they would take me in and give me a place to stay. I was wrong! They took what little power I had left from me and banished me to the far corners of the universe. What they did was worse. They stripped the universe of any and all record of me until was forgotten about. No one wanted to remember the universe greatest failure."

"Near the end of the war I had been using the Gateways to take me from world to world in search of a place I could call my own, a place I would be loved and cared about. I was in mid transport through the Gateway when those blasted Enties raised their barrier. You can't imagine the pain that went through my body. I nearly went insane! The worst part of it was my corporal body was damaged beyond repair. I was only a mere spirit when I stumbled across the Guardians and Dragons. I tried a technique my cousins used to transfer energy from one being to another. I'd hope to get enough reform my physical body. Instead I found myself imprison in living gemstones for centuries."

"At first I let my anger cloud my mind swearing revenge against all that had harmed me until one day I discovered something joyful. The Guardians cared about me at least in a cautious way. They kept my prison polished and talked to me. I learned much by listening to them. Both the Guardians and Dragons had records of me and they guarded me at all costs. Even when I was stolen and lost I knew they searched for me. I didn't care they saw me as a threat at least they remembered me! I vowed that if I ever escaped my revenge against both groups would be less and I would use them as my generals in my war against those who really harmed me."

"When those three idiots freed me I was trying to regain enough energy to restore my body so I could carry out my plans. Thanks to you and your friends I learned it was impossible so I tried to establish a symbiotic relationship with others. I had no desire to be a parasite, but no one could benefit long from having me live in them especially Pokemon. I had all but given up hope for my plans when I found Paul. I was so happy at first when I bonded with him until I discovered what he was truly like. I wanted to kill him right there, but his memories spared his life. Using him I knew I could accomplish my goals."

"The items I stole? They're all part of my master plan. I've been using the data crystals to help me grow Pokemon from the DNA I stole. I have nearly a thousand growing. Once they're done I'll implant the memories in them so they'll be the best fighters, but I'm going further then that. The elixir I stole will be their blood giving them unbelievable power, the metal I graft onto them turning them into nearly indestructible beings while the flame gives them a spirit of evil, but tempered by honor. With the completion of my own Gateway I can send J back to conquer your world while the rest capture Guans Temple, The Xiaolin Temple, and the Nilyeh City for future bases and increased power. The Wu I stole will protect us from harm once we're joined. With two Heart combined with my own powers I'll be unstoppable. Don't you see Ash? Once I've conquered all of the realities we can strike at Entara and the Killgonas until the Nameless is cowering in fear against me! I can't wait until were joined. You who is so pure and perfect I know that when we are joined as mates nothing will harm us again especially with your friends aiding us. Oh doesn't it sound wonderful?" 

Ash was shocked by what he saw and disturbed by what he heard, but he chose his words carefully. "I'm so sorry for what you've gone through. No one should be abused, abandoned, and forgotten like you were. I understand your desire for companionship and I even get why you love me, but please isn't there another way to deal with your anger then making others suffer? Why not give this up and come with me on my journey? I would be honored to have a friend like you with me. Please it doesn't have to be like this."

"Oh my sweet I wish I could, but I've come to far to be stopped now. I know this doesn't make sense, but once we're joined it will. Rest up you'll need all your strength for what's to come," Paul/Killforma told him as he left Ash alone crying to himself. How was he supposed to stop this from happening? "Oh Pikachu where are you when I need you?"

The third day arrived and everyone increased his or her efforts. The Pokemon had mastered new moves and could perform combinations perfectly; Delia and Samuel had become proficient in the use of Tonka's and swords. The adults had decided they had to use the Wu to discover what the Killforma was planning. It was nearly dusk when they came outside to gather everyone. The kids were under going their final assessment and the adults watched to see if they passed.

"Show me what you got Misty! Hit me with your best attack!" Omi called out as he narrowly dodged a Hydro Pump. "Surely as a girl you can do better the that!"

"I'll get you for that girl comment! Wudai Whirlpool Water!" Misty shouted sending the tremendous whirlpool at Omi. He smiled impressed, but used his own powers to send it back at her. She knew what he wanted and was prepared. "Kyogre Wristguard, Poseidon Trident Water!" Her aqua/gold trident's points lit up and turned the whirlpool into rain droplets. "Hah I passed!"

"Come on May you've showed me Ember, Flame Wheel, and Fire blast. Now show me what you can do to the target!" Kimiko coached tossing a Frisbee into the air.

"Moltres Armband, Wolverine Claws Fire!" May shouted, as did a triple front flip into the air. With a flick of a wrist her fiery red gloves popped out three fiery blades that melted their target on contact. "I got to use these in Contests!"

"I'm loving the Silver and Razor Wind Tracey, but proved to me you deserve to be a Guardian," Raimundo commanded. Tracey didn't let him down. "Suincine Brace, Juju Blowpipe Wind!" The darts turned into mini tornados that sucked up everything. 

"I'm loving the Metal Claw and Steel Wings little guy, but why don't you show me something new?" Jack asked. 

"Diagla Disk, Rider Chain Metal!" Max shouted whirling the chain over his head. The end transformed into a grappling hook and he pulled down some rocks squashing his target.

"Yo sports fans we've seen your Bounce and Swift so let's see your new bats shall we?" Jermaine called out.

"Deoxys Cover, Nightingale Sticks Gravity!" Casey shouted as her two fight sticks lengthen so she could easily decapitate her target. "I love these babies!"

"Come on Gary hit me already with something! Your Razor Leaf is good and I love your Leaf Storm attack, but neither have connect with me. Force me off my feet!" Dagwood ordered.

"You asked for it. Celebi Capsule, Wynate Pike Wood!" Gary shouted as he pounded the pike into the ground. The ballpoints shout out releasing fast growing plants that tied up Dagwood. "Got you!"

"Your performance has been a beauty Zoey with your Ice Beam and Flash Freeze attacks, but can you use your weapon adequately?" Crystal asked.

"Watch me. Articuno Slip, Knighthood Flail!" Zoey screamed in delight as her weapon released a storm of icicles oblitering her target.

"Last, but not least is you Soladade. You got over your fears with Dragon Rush and Rage, but can you say the same for your weapon?" Stacey asked.

"Rayquaza Holster, Nerfertina Whip!" Soladade said in response. The second her whip cracked a small explosion occurred. "I have no fears anymore."

"Looks like we've all become full fledged Guardians. Now all we have to do is rescue the missing two and save the world," Brock commented.

"Yeah, but the question is have we found them yet? Master Fung?" Dawn asked.

"Unfortunately we haven't so we are forced to use the Wu despite their faultiness. I want to thank you for all the hard work you've put in. Let's hope it wasn't for nothing. Ready? Fountain of Wei, Eagle Scope!" 

The Wu worked for a few minutes before going kaput, but it gave them the answers to a few of their questions. The Royal Heylin Family would return to their city with the boy's Pokemon to defend it while the girls would go to Guan to help him. Brock and Dawns would stay at the Xiaolin Temple with Master Fung, Chakra, and Chase. Thanks to Meribor's potions both had temporarily regained their demon halves to help in the fight and wore their old armor. Delia and Samuel would also fight with weapons supplied by them. The kids would march towards Chase old citadel on a rescue mission and would bring the Soul Swapper to aid them in depossesing anyone. Ash's Pokemon would accompany them. As they started their march into darkness adorned in their battle armor they all hoped things would work out. 


	7. Invasion and Possession

Sunrise was still an hour away as the group made their way on foot towards Chase's old Citadel. They we're on foot for two reasons. One because Dojo was back at the Temple and two they needed to get the new Guardians use to their body armor. The kids had never worn it before so it was taking a little while to get use to it. Their armor resembled that of their Xiaolin counterparts, but their chest pieces were different. Misty had a Tentacruel along with a blue bow, May had a Blazeikan with a red bow, Tracey a Spearow, Max a Metagross, Casey had a Snorlax with a silver bow, Gary had a Septile, Zoey had a Glaile and an indigo bow, and last, but not least Soladade had a Dragonite with an orange bow.

As the group made their way towards their target they discussed their battle strategy. They had a general idea what the Killforma was up to, but they had no idea how to stop his plans or defeat him seeing as they couldn't kill him. They were in a real jam. "Why are we walking towards our doom half cocked? I mean we don't even have a real plan how to stop the Killforma thanks to your Shen Gong Wu going kaput," Misty remarked as she played with her bow. She was still not use to this outfit.

"We aren't half cocked! The Fountain of Wei and Eagle Scope gave us enough information to help us in our quest. We now know where the Killforma is hiding and what he's been doing with the stuff he stole. With that knowledge surely we can think of something correct?" Omi questioned the group.

"I'm still worried. Even though you guys know the Citadel layout how's that going to prevent the Killforma from finding us? I mean this is suppose to be a sneak attack," May pointed out. She held her hand high in the air producing a contained Ember attack so they could see where they were going.

"That's why we talked with Chase and brought the Map of Revelations with us. Right now it's not working so well seeing as how its only showing the surrounding area, but when we get closer to the Citadel it might be able to show a hidden entrance we can use. With the Map's help we'll be able to move around safely once inside," Kimiko explained as she looked over the enchanted map once more.

"That's true, but what about once we're inside the Citadel? Should we split up into groups? One to save Ash and the other to destroy the growing army of super Pokemon cyborgs?" Brock asked.

"I reckon we might have no choice in that matter partner although I get sick as cow heading to the slaughter just thinking about killing those cyborgs. Oh fearless leader have you come up with a plan yet to avoid killing anyone?" Clay demanded as he leapt over some fallen logs.

"I'm working on it Clay give me a break will you! Sorry I just keep going over the odds and they don't look good. We can't kill the Killforma, if we try to destroy his gateway we could blow up multiple realities, and lastly we have to face an indestructible and invincible army. Boy we've never gone against these odds when saving the world before. At least I've figured out how to save both Paul and Ash," Raimundo replied.

"Is that why you brought that Shen Gong Wu with you? Well I can understand separating their souls long enough to free them from the Killforma's grip, but to that you have to get really close and what then? What if that creature has enough strength to sustain a corporal body? Not to mention the fact from everything you've showed us do we really want to save this guy? Paul seems worse then Team Rocket," Tracey commented as he kept a lookout for signs of danger.

"Hey I know that guy is a creep and major pain in the a, but so was I at one time. I tried to take over the world since I was in second grade until I accepted the offer of friendships from the gang here. Maybe all Paul needs is a real friend to help save him and if that doesn't work a good right hook to the jaw to knock some sense into him," Jack remarked as he carried Max on his back. The little guy's legs were too short to keep up with the rest of them.

"You tried to take over the world, but changed? Hmm I guess miracles can happen, but none of that matters if we can't get in there and save our worlds from danger. How do you to it? How do you save the world on a daily basis and not get overwhelmed by it? I think I'd go insane. I mean my mind was nearly blown all those times we encountered Legendaries and now its on the edge with these strange powers," Max commented as he readjusted his glasses under his mask.

"You get use to it home boy. After awhile the unusual becomes the usual. The weight of responsibility never gets any lighter, but it's easier to deal with after some time. Yo just have to keep going on no matter what happens homme and things work out just fine yo," Jermaine remarked.

"So why did you guys want to leave it all behind then? I mean the Electabuzz's never give up no matter how bad the game is. But you guys were ready to throw in the towel and leave the game for good and for what? What was so important that you want to give up on your destiny?" Casey inquired curiously.

"Have you any of you ever thought about the consequences of pursuing your dreams? I mean you gave up schooling, seeing your families, having a normal life just so you could be trainers, coordinators, and researchers. Being a Xiaolin Dragon is a wonderful experience and has brought us many joys and pains. Is it wrong for us to give up our duties to pursue our dreams and get a chance at a normal life?" Dagwood asked the others. He took their silence as a good sign.

After a few moments Gary spoke up and chose his words carefully. "I guess in the end its your own choice what you do with your life. Without our dreams and aspirations what is the point of living? No matter what happens today we should be proud of how we acted. We didn't let our fear overwhelm us and we honored our ancestors. If they defeated the Killforma once before I'm sure we can do it again."

"Good speech Oak, you should give public speaking a try. But I still think you guys need to stop worrying so much about getting hurt and worrying about your Pokemon right now is a good way to get killed. Don't deny it I can read you guys like a book. You feel naked without your Pokemon well get over it already!" Lu snapped.

"Lu that's not the kind of pep talk our friends need at the moment. Look Lu makes a good point. You do feel naked without your Pokemon and your worried about what will happen, but trust us they're safe where they are. No one is going to hurt trust me," Crystal said reassuringly.

"That's easy for you to say you've never had Pokemon. But you know the dangers we're facing and even with their new moves who knows if they'll live to see the end of this day? I would be heartbroken if something happen to Glameow or Shellos," Zoey admitted with tears in her eyes.

"Zoey you have to have to hold on to hope. Even when things seem hopeless you have to keep believing that thing will work out. Its time like these that bring out the best in you. When it comes down to it this single moment will define who you are as a person and a coordinator," Auara told her politely.

"You should listen to her Zoey. She really helped me feel better after I lost the contest. But thanks to her words of encouragement I put on a spectacular double battle and won a Showdown! If I can do that then there's no need to worry about this Killforma."

"I've prayed for the protection of Shiva, Krishna, and Vista. They offer us the guidance and power we need to save Ash and Paul. I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to get this mission over with so I can receive my diploma with honors," Stacey informed the group.

"Then what are we waiting around here for? Let's go find that secret entrance and start kicking some butt already!" Soladade cheered.

"I agree with the lady let's get this party started already!" Callie replied. With a renewed sense of purpose they took off once again with Ash's Pokemon leading the way.

At the Citadel Paul/Killforma was resting quietly on his throne nursing a cup of hot coca. He'd been up for hours now in anticipation for what would become his greatest triumph. "Soon, very soon my revenge shall begin and all those who have wronged me shall feel my wraith."

J entered the room and bowed to her Master. She now wore some strange body armor with his emblem displayed proudly across her chest. "Master, I wanted to let you know we'd be finished in an hour. We are completing the final touches with the Gateway and have already begun the grafting/infusion process with your army. My men and I are waiting for your command to proceed with the invasion sir!"

"Very good J you've done quite well. I'm very proud of you. Continue with your work and be ready to lead the invasion of the Pokemon world at a moment's notice. I'm sending my Electabuzz and Torterra down to the development room to oversee the final stages of the process to ensure nothing goes wrong. Report to me when everything is complete," Paul/Killforma commanded. With a nod the three beings left the room. "Ursaring, Weevile, go to my room and bring me the Shen Gong Wu. I need to finish merging them together. Murkro go check on Ash and make sure he eats something before the bonding. When I need him I will call for you and the cats. Lets move it pets we have work to do!"

Just outside on the right side of the Citadel the group was watching the jungle cats patrol the perimeter trying to figure out how they could sneak in. "I've spotted the side entrance! It's about a quarter of the way up on a narrow ledge embedded in the rock face. Three cats, a panther, a tiger, and a lion are guarding it. I don't see anyone else in the area. If we can draw those cats away we can sneak up to the entrance," Lu explained as she put away her enhanced binoculars.

"So how do we get them away from the entrance?" May asked impatiently.

"Pika pi, pika pika Pikachu!" Pikachu stated enthuastically. The rest of Ash's Pokemon chimed in and showed them the plan they had come up with. It would be dangerous, but it was their only option. They decided to go for it.

The three jungle cats patrolled the ledge with diligence. No one was going to spoil their Master's plan. They stopped for a few minutes of grooming when the most irritating noise filled the air. They tried their best to ignore it, but couldn't after a few rocks were thrown at them. Roaring they turned and set their eyes on the troublemakers.

"Aipom! Pom aip aip!" Aipom called out slapping her butt and making faces at the group. She loved mocking these cats and calling them cowards. Blowing a raspberry at them she took off among the trees with the panther hot in pursuit.

The lion and tiger called out for their companion to come back when an Ember attack scorched their paws. They turned and bared their teeth at the sight of Chimchar mocking them from the trees in the opposite direction. "Chimchar char char!" Chimchar laughed as he took off with the other two following him in hot pursuit.

Aipom swung as fast as she could through the trees glancing back every few minutes to see if the panther was still in hot pursuit. "Aiep!" she shrieked as the panther tried to maul her. Swinging her tail as hard she could she delivered a powerful Focus Punch to her pursuer's head temporarily dazing him. "Aipom pom!" she called out as she scrambled up the highest tree in the area.

"Staravia! Avia Star!" Staravia chirped as he performed a perfect Aerial Ace into the panther side. He scrambled to get out the way as the panther's razor sharp teeth grazed his wings. Still he had to lead the panther to the right tree. Once there he shot straight up with the cat leaping onto the branches. "Staravia!"

"Thanks Staravia! Time to give this kitty a steam bath!" Misty shouted as she and May swung around the branches to deliver a surprise attack. "Bubblebeam!"

"Ember!"

The Bubblebeam wrapped itself around the panther incasing in a giant water bubble. Before the panther could even thing of getting out the Ember struck superheating the bubble turning into a chocking steam. The jungle cat gasped for air and fell out of the tree into Omi and Kimiko's waiting trap. "Good job everyone! That was a perfect example of working with your partner."

"Thanks Omi, I just hope the other's are doing as well," May reply as they rushed off to see how the others were fairing.

Chimchar was pouring every ounce of endurance to keep from becoming dinner to his pursuers. He dropped from the trees racing through a thicket into a narrow gully. The second the tiger and lion entered the gully he let out a screech for rescue.

"Hold on Chimchar I got you little buddy! Got him close the gully Brock!" Clay ordered Brock.

Brock nodded and used his Rockslide attack to seal the lion and tiger in the gully. "Okay now it's up to the others. Pikachu, Turtwig weaken them first okay?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu fired his most powerful Thunderbolt zapping the lion until its mane stood on its ends.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig unleashed a powerful Leaf Storm giving the tiger a buzz cut. It was so funny Turtwig rolled on his back laughing.

The jungle cats didn't think it was so funny. They immediately tried to climb up the steep walls to get at the prey. They never noticed Tracey and Max sneaking up behind them until it was to late.

"Gust!"

"Iron Tail!"

The two jungle cats took a pounding and would have retaliated if Rai and Jack who grabbed their throats and held tight until they passed out from oxygen depravation hadn't stopped them. "Good work team. Now that the guards are out of commission let's make tracks towards that door."

"Good idea Rai. Hey Tracy think you could help me out the gully?"

Back at the cliff face Lu had managed to make an outline of where the door should be, but none of them had been able to find the switch to open it. "We're wasting time looking for it! We've got no choice, but to break it down. Jermaine, Casey think you two sports fanatics can break the rock face?"

"You better believe it lightning lady. I'll soften it up first for you okay ball girl? Hiyah!" Jermaine did a fantastic Mantis kick making the rock budge a few inches.

"Leave it to the pros basket boy. I can handle it from here. Tackle!" Casey shouted as her super energized tackle attack forced the door to open the rest of the way. "Scramble I don't know how long it will stay open!"

"We've got it covered. Gary give me a hand here!" Dagwood instructed as he braced himself against the door to keep it from sliding close.

"Will a Vine Whip help more?" Gary suggested as he strained to keep his attack strong. Finally the last of the Dragon/Guardians slipped inside and he could let go. "Oh man now I know how a Bulbasaur feels. But at least we made it."

"Yeah, but we can't let our guard down just yet. Kimiko what's the map show?" Crystal asked eyeing the dark passageway suspiciously. They had made enough noise to be noticed by some nearby patrols.

"If we go about fifty feet forward the corridor forks. One passage should take us where they're holding Ash while the other should take us to the breeding room. Suggestions?"

"I'll take the boys and eliminated the army before they awaken. You girls should rescue Ash. First things first let's see if there are any hidden traps along the corridor. Zoey? Your own."

"Thanks Rai I hope I don't disappoint you. All right forget the beauty and go for the power and joy. Blizzard!" Zoey shouted as her thin layer of snow and ice crystals blanketed the corridor revealing a laser grid. "Looks like the Killforma beefed up security tenfold. Any ideas on how we get past this?"

"Leave that to me. I once did a science project on lasers and by using the correct amount of ice in strategic areas I should be able to clear a path for us. See nothing to it," Crystal stated with a hint of pride. Her ice patches made it easy for them to get to the end of the corridor. Unfortunately the two paths weren't very well lit.

"They must have turned the light down because this is suppose to be a hidden corridor. Dawn, lets bring a little illumination into the situation shall we?" Auara suggested already building up her attack.

"No need to worry I got this one. Wudai Solarbeam Light!" Dawn called out as the two light attacks merged together and brightened the hallways. "That was so cool! I got to remember that for contest!"

"Worry about your contest later Dawn we have business to attend to. Keep in contact with us boys and we'll meet back here in thirty minutes to plan the next phase of our assault shall we?" Callie asked the group. With a nod they took down their prospective corridors.

The girls had made it halfway down the corridor when they were intercept by a patrol made up of jungle cats in the human form. The ancient warriors gave a war cry and charged the group. Callie fired off an attack knocking out a few people, but the onslaught kept coming. "Ladies attack!"

It was a flurry of movements as the girls partnered up and performed a ballet of synchronized movements. Each girl mirrored the move of the other one and they even came up with a few creative moves like swinging their partner under their legs only to have them deliver an impressive high kick. After fifteen minutes of impressive battling their foes lay on the ground defeat. "Now that was a good cardio exercise. My blood is really pumping," Casey mentioned.

"Come on all that noise has to have alerted Killforma where we are. Double time people!" Lu commanded. The group followed her as she raced through the corridors at breakneck speeds until they found the door to Ash's room. "Bingo! Now we just ugh dammit! This door has at least triple deadbolt not to mention bioscanner locks on it! I can't open it! Oh ow ow!"

"Lu you really shouldn't kick rock doors you'll bust your toes. Soladade, its up to you and me. Feel like blowing a door off its hinges?"

"Stacey I've been ready to blow up something for a while now. Here goes everything. Self destruct!" Soladade called out concentrating to keep the blast small and self-contained. With the precision that made her top coordinator she placed her small yield attack in the right spot and with Stacey's help blew the door to smithereens. "I hope we didn't hurt Ash with that one," she mused as they enter the suite only to find it empty. Ash was nowhere to be found.

"I don't believe this! We risk our lives and he isn't even here to show us his gratitude!" Misty growled.

"Spread out and search the room. We might find clues to where Ash is now," Lu ordered.

"I know one thing already. While we've been busting our butts he's been living in the lap of luxury. I mean look at all these sumptuousness items. We've got a queen bed, a buffet table, and a library. He may have been a prisoner, but he wasn't living like one," May commented.

"That is weird, why would the Killforma treat Ash so well?" Casey asked.

"Who knows how that creature thinks?" Zoey replied.

"We're suppose to be looking for clues not arguing amongst ourselves," Dawn reminded them.

"I think I found something. This food is still warm and the bed's just been made. He couldn't have been moved out of here more then a few minutes ago," Soladade said excitedly.

"We should call the others and inform them of these turn of events. Dang the cave walls are scrambling the signal. I can't get anything through. Come on we got to find the boys and fast!" Kimiko exclaimed as they dashed out of the room at high speeds.

The boys in the meantime had found their way into the breeding chamber where the army of cyborg Pokemon had been growing. What they saw reminded them of the lab Mewtwo had created. It was very eerie.

"There must be at least a thousand Pokemon here. By the looks of things they're nearly ready to come to life," Brock whispered.

"I can't believe how well their metal Golem parts have merged with their biological ones. It's insane," Tracey replied.

"Look those tubes up there seem to be feeding them the elixir! I bet he's already given them a dose of the Flame," Max said.

"According to these readouts on the monitors they have brain wave activity that's off the charts. I guess that means he's already used the memory orbs," Gary muttered.

"Yo homeboys come over here and see what's going on down below," Jermaine hissed. The others followed him to the viewing window and they let out low whistles while the Pokemon let out growls of disbelief. Below them was a gigantic circle with symbols all over it. There was an ancient control panel to the side and the center flickered on and off as they tried to stabilize the Gateway.

"Man that thing reminds of the stargate from Stargate SG1!" Jack whispered.

"Is everything a Sci-Fi reference to you?" Dagwood asked.

"Enough arguing you two! We should be working on a plan to dismantle that device and eliminate this army before they wake up!" hissed Clay.

"Um guys I think we have more pressing concerns to deal with right now," Raimundo said as they turned around to find themselves surrounded by dozens of J's men and quite a few jungle cats.

"What are you kids doing here? Surrender now and the Master will be merciful," the head goon said leveling his gun at the boys.

"We don't give down when the cheetos are spilled! Attack!" Omi cried. Without a second thought the boys leapt into action striking down the goons while the Pokemon went to work on the jungle cats.

"For the glory of the Killforma attack!" the goons shouted as they all rushed into battle. They fired their weapons trying to capture the boys without damaging any of the tubes around them. The boys weren't as careful and neither were the girls who quickly joined in the fight. They were determined to finish these guys off quickly so they could proceed with their plans uninterrupted.

They had just knocked out the last guy and were taking a few seconds to catch their breath. Amazingly in the conflict none of the tubes had been damaged by stray shots. Time to rectify that. "Is everyone ready to finish what we came to do?" Lu asked.

"Pika pi! Pikachu!"

"I'll take that as a yes. Okay everyone spread out so that you don't accidentally hit anyone. On the count of three release your attack. One, two three!" Lu commanded firing a powerful burst of lightning at the nearest tubes. For a split second it looked like it along with all the other attacks would hit its mark when they suddenly just stopped and vanished in the blink of an eye. "What the f is going on here? Whose the jack a who did this?"

"Never mind that now I can't use my powers!" Dawn exclaimed in surprise.

"Neither can I? What the heck is," Raimundo started to say when the whole group was suddenly transported to the floor below unable to move or use their powers. "Going on here. Hey how did we get down here? Why can't we move?"

"I did that to you. Amazing the power of the Amulet of First Kung. Not only has it blocked your ability to access your powers, but I was able to teleport you here and slow down your molecules so much your frozen in time," the Killforma/Paul said as he descended from his throne with his Pokemon. He pushed back the hood of his cape and smiled warmly at them giving them all the creeps. "Welcome to my humble domicile. I've been expecting all of you. I knew you come after all I did invite you three days ago."

"Enough with the chit chat release us now!" Misty growled.

"Yeah where's Ash?" May demanded as she struggled to move.

"Calm yourselves. Your friend is safe and sound. See for yourself," the Killforma/Paul said snapping his fingers. A spotlight turned on and revealed a struggling Ash restrained on a giant alter. "See your Heart is none the worse for the wear."

"Guys help me!" Ash screamed.

"Pika pi! Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted trying to send a Thunderbolt at the Killforma, but couldn't even muster a single spark. Nearby all of Ash's Pokemon and the rest struggled in vain to free themselves from the Amulet's powers to no avail.

"I would relax and enjoy the view my friends. I was most impressed by your display of power and teamwork. All of you will make fine generals in my army once I've conquered your worlds. With your help all of reality will belong to me," Killforma/Paul said amused.

"Dream on creep we won't help you not for a million dollars!" Max growled.

"Just wait until we're free then you'll be sorry!" Gary added.

"Silence! How dare you speak to the Master like that? You should be honored to be an audience to the beginning of the Masters grand plan!" J snapped at them. She was now wearing a navy blue jacket with a light yellow undershirt. On her jacket label was the mark of the Killforma and she carried a banner with the same symbol. She kneeled before her Master and spoke with pride. "All the preparations are complete Master. All that is needed is for you to use your great power to awaken the army and start up the gateway and we shall ride into battle for your honor."

"Well done J. I thank you for all your help and as a reward for all your hard efforts you shall have the tribute as leading the troops to gain control of the Pokemon World. Are your men ready?"

"Ready and awaiting your command my Master. Just give us the word and we shall go forth."

"Man this is disgusting to watch. I've never seen anyone shower someone with that much devotion before," Stacey whispered to Crystal.

"She reminds me of Brock only on Viagra."

"Enough with the jokes we have to do something!" Auara hissed.

"What do you want us to do? No matter how much we struggle we can't break free of the Amulets power," Callie remarked.

"Girls quite I think the Killforma is about to hit a grand slam!" Casey whispered frightened as the Killforma/Paul produced the Heart of Jong from his backpack.

"Finally after centuries of torture and months of only half existing my plans are about to come to frutation. First things first I will need to awaken my army. I hope you guests are comfortable, because its about to get really crowded in here. Heart of Jong!" Killforma/Paul said. The Shen Gong Wu came to life and started beating and spewing smoke. He placed in a special chamber on the control council.

The magic spread from the council into the tubes and into the Pokemon growing inside. The monitors started going nuts as the creatures inside woke up. They let out mighty roars and their tubes exploded as they burst free. The fluid in the tubes dripped off their gleaming metal parts as the fire burned in their eyes. Within seconds they found themselves transported to the ground below awaiting their commands.

"Look at them! They're huge! How are we supposed to defeat those monstrosities?" Jack whispered.

'By watching and observing to see if we can spot a weak point," Tracey hissed back.

"My beautiful army you've finally awakened. With your help I will finally have my revenge. Listen well as I give you your assignments. Fulfill them well and you'll be copiously awarded. Now those of you assisting J and her men line up near the Gateway. It's time the Pokemon World gets a taste of what's to come," Killforma/Paul laughed. The amulet around his neck glowed vibrantly as a surge of energy darted from the boy's body into the Gateway energizing it. With a hiss and a zap the portal flickered to life.

"No please stop this madness at once! You can't attack our home!" Max pleaded.

"It's not to late to end this peacefully!" May added.

"Quite insects! The time has come for us men to claim the Pokemon World for the glory of our Master Killforma! Let us ride forth and claim victory!" J commanded as she, her men/equipment/ and about half of the cyborg Pokemon entered the portal and disappeared.

"NO! There's nothing to stop them once they get to our world! How are a bunch of regular Pokemon going to stop those fiends?" Misty whispered.

"Our world won't give up without a fight and neither should we? Come on keep fighting to get free!" Soladade urged with renewed energy.

"Looks like the invasion of our world has begun," Callie stated as more cyborg Pokemon left the Citadel to conquer their world. Soon only the jungle cats, Paul's Pokemon, and the about a one hundred cyborgs remained with Killforma/Paul who was smiling.

"Finally my plan has been set in motion. Time for the final move and I can shed this worthless body for one so perfect."

"I'm not perfect contrary to popular belief! Come on where are my powers when I need them?" Ash moaned as Electabuzz and Ursaring placed the merged Shen Gong Wu body armor on him.

"Why doesn't Ash use the Shen Gong Wu to free himself?" Dawn asked.

"If he can't access his powers I doubt he can use the Shen Gong Wu," Lu grumbled in frustration. Nothing she did could break the hold on her.

"I'm more concerned about what the Killforma wants to do with Paul after he trades bodies," Brock muttered.

"Something tells me whatever it is Paul isn't going to be thrilled," Raimundo pointed out as the Killforma/Paul climbed the dais and placed the Amulet of First Kung around Ash's neck. He had a predatory grin and was looking at the trapped boy with utter devotion.

"In seconds you and I will be bonded and then nothing can stop us from conquering the Multiverse and getting revenge on my Master. Don't be frightened this won't hurt a bit," Killforma/Paul said as he started to shimmer. An eerily noise filtered through the room and everyone gasped as transparent dragon like shape exited from Paul's body. The instant the Killforma was detaching from Paul the real Paul collapsed to the ground. The dragon shape hovered over Ash who was still pleading for this to stop. The Killforma didn't listen to him instead he merged his transparent shape merged with Ash who screamed.

"This is bad very very bad! How much worse can it get?" Omi moaned. The sounds of popping joints and crunching bones told him it could get a lot worse.

Ash's body was undergoing a transformation. Light blue scales appeared on his arms and legs, which now had more muscles on them, his hands end with piercing black talons that burst through the Fist of Tebigong and nearly, shredded the Third Arm Sash. Large bat like blue wings with yellow streaks burst through the back of the Two Ton Tunic while a long thin tail ripped through his pants. Ash was now three inches taller, his hair halfway down his back still held in its ponytail. The final changes were to the face, which included razor sharp teeth and golden dragon like eyes. He was no longer human, but some mix between Killforma and human.

"Whoa Nelly that is something you don't expect to see everyday," Clay muttered as the Pokemon called out for the friend. Their calls fell on deaf ears as the Killforma/Ash broke free of his restraints and hovered a few inches off the ground until he landed softly.

"We are one! With the power of two Hears combined with our own natural abilities plus our Shen Gong Wu armor we are invincible! Now time to finish what we started in Hearthome City!" Killforma/Ash growled as they eyed Paul who started to wake up.

"What the heck is going on? Okay where is that _thing_ that possessed me hey put me down! Ash? You merged with that pathetic excuse for a trainer? Why?" Paul demanded as he was dangled five feet off the ground.

"Pathetic? We aren't the pathetic ones you are! If it weren't for us you never would have known about your powers over darkness? Besides how pathetic are we if we are the Heart of the Pokemon world?" Killforma/Ash questioned as they tightened the grip around Paul's neck until he started turning blue.

"Ugh let… me… go! Electabuzz Thunder!" Paul ordered. His eyes went wide with shock as Electabuzz used Thunder on _him._

"Your Pokemon belong to me now and I'm a much better trainer to them then you ever were! Quintessence! That's right let your life giving energy be suck right out of you just like you tortured poor Chimchar! I shouldn't have finished the job at Hearthome City, but Dawn and Brock decided to interfere," Killforma/Ash told him coldly as blue lighting danced across Paul's body as his natural energy was stolen. Paul screamed bloody murder until he hung limply in the air. "Now we finish the job!" he hissed as he raced one talon hand growing the talon to six inches. With a glint in his eyes he swung it downward intending to impale the boy only to be stopped by a well-placed Flamethrower. "Ahhh!"

"Chimchar chim!" Chimchar cried as his Blaze took effect. The little fire monkey had used his natural fire to speed up his molecules so much he broke free. As he tore at Killforma/Ash the Blaze effect started to spread and slowly the others started to feel life come back to them.

Chimchar stood protectively in front of Paul who was barely able to lift his head up. "Chimchar char char Chimchar!"

"Show him mercy? Why should I spare his life after everything he put you through? He nearly killed you if you've forgotten so why are you trying to save his life?"

"Chimchar char chim char char. Chimchar char!" Chimchar stated. He had told him it didn't take much strength to save a friend, but it took more strength to save an enemy. Paul may have been the near death of him, but he wasn't going to hold a grudge if it meant his death.

"I don't want to hurt you Chimchar, but I can't allow you to stop me from killing him. So move aside ah!" Killforma/Ash shrieked as a Thunderbolt shocked him giving Chimchar a chance to use Dig and take Paul to safety. "Very well if the only way for you to see things my way is to defeat you then so be it. Servants defend your Master! Do battle, but remember I don't want any but the Guardian of Darkness dead!" Killforma/Paul said as he flew in the air. The battle was on!


	8. Battles and Losses

The early dawn skies had faded from their bright orange and red to be replaced by a pitch black sky. Winds howled and booming thunder could be heard. Underneath the protective Chi Bubble the inhabitants of the Xiaolin Temple waited ready for battle.

"I hope the kids will be all right. I'm just worried that something terrible will happen to them," Delia threated as she once again played with her warrior braid. She had changed into a pair of Chakra's black flats, pink red silk pants, pink karate top, and was holding her Tonka's anxiously.

"They'll be fine Delia they've trained for this and so have we. If anyone can stop the Killforma and save Ash its them," Samuel told his fiancé gently. He was now wearing clothes like Master Fung and gripped Lao Shi's old katannas tightly.

"My only concern is if Meribor can actually reverse the potion. I have no desire to spend the next fifteen hundred years searching for ingredients to a cure again," grumbled Chakra.

"Meribor promised she would be able to. For right now we must rely on all our resources if we are to survive the coming battle," Chase reminded her.

"Remember the mighty oak only stands strong if it has strong roots to support it. Same as our defense so remember to support one another," Master Fung spoke to them just as Mimey sounded the alarm. They all turned and saw the cyborg Pokemon legion bearing down on them. They along with all the Pokemon dropped into battle stance and prepared for battle.

"I hope the barrier reminds strong. If not they have clear access to the Kung Site and us!" wailed Dojo as he grew to full size.

The legion struck hard and fast. The entire Temple shook as they assaulted the bubble again and again with hopes of breaking it down. Growls and roars of anger could be heard as they became frustrated with their inability to bring the bubble down.

"Maybe the Chi Bubble is to strong. Maybe they can't bring it down!" Delia exclaimed happily. Her eyes widened with horror as the cyborg Pokemon unleashed the spirit of the Heylin Flame onto the Chi Bubble. It cracked and the burst apart under the attack. "Oh my Lord!"

"Warriors and Pokemon attack!" Master Fung commanded whirling the Elemental Blade over his head and unleashing a powerful elemental attack into the air. It slowed down the legion for a little bit, but they kept coming. He charged them screaming a battle cry as he took on a group of cyborg bird Pokemon who wanted to peck him to death.

As the battle heated up found himself transforming into his demonic form to stand on equal footing against Ryedons, Metagross, and Nosepass and other Pokemon who wanted to slice and dice him. He whirled the Draco Galvin in defense and used his tail to trip up many of them. "You shall not claim victory today! Water Dragon, Heylin Energy Blast! Ahhhh!" He hissed as his shoulder began to bleed. Ignoring the pain he continued on determined to protect his home from harm.

Chakra was surrounded by a mix of fire, water, and flying types of Pokemon who all wanted to do her in. As they dove for her she transformed into her demon shape and started spinning. At just the right moment she turned back human diving through an opening and causing several of the cyborgs to run into each other. She thrusted her hands foreword and snagged the two Pidgots from the air and discus throwed them halfway across the Temple. She then went into a serious of advance Dragon level moves to battle the rest. All of a sudden a mega huge Charizard pinned her to his chest.

"Your not going to trap me you overgrown lizard! Firestorm!" she shouted engulfing the two of them in a deadly blaze. Even if they were both fire types Charizard took damage. He roared even louder as Chakra drove the Star of Fate into his belly drawing blood. He let go and the two started to rumble all over again.

Delia was holding her own against a group of ground type Ryhorn and Sandshrew who seemed intent on putting her out of commission. "I hope all that practice helps. Leopard Strike, Strike of the Flying Serpent, Iron Bear Claws!" she shouted as she performed attacks with perfect precision and beauty. She smiled proud of herself and had to duck as a Sandslash tried to use Slash on her. Quickly she whirled her tonkas expertly and delivered a smashing blow to the cyborg head. The blow landed on the metal part of its head sending a vibration back up to Delia while at the same time causing Sandslash a major headache. "I think cleaning and gardening would be easier!" Delia shouted as she flipped out of the way of Sandslash's claws and headed back into battle.

Samuel was grunting with effort as he dodged a Mega Kick from a Hitmonlee and narrowly avoided getting a black eye from Hitmonchan Focus Punch. Swinging Lao Shi's katannas he sliced off the arms of a rampaging Primape. "Oh I think I'm going to be sick! All I wanted to do was have a vacation, plan my wedding, and get married! Instead I'm trying to kill a Primape who can regrow limbs thanks to his elixir blood! Ah!" Samuel grunted as he blocked the Primeape's renewed efforts.

Up in the air Dojo and Mr. Mime battled it out with Rayquaza and Deoxys twins in an aerial tag. The Emperor of the Sky and the Space Riders fired off two attacks that had never before been seen. A Dragon Soul from Rayquaza and Warp Bubble from Deoxys twins. Dojo danced through the air spelling out his name as he went to avoid being hit.

"It's no good Mimey! We can't outrun or fly them! We're going to have to counter attack! You ready to give it your all?"

"Mr. Mime! Mimey!" Mimey shouted as he leapt off Dojo back. Using his Telekinesis attack he managed to levitated in the air. His eyes glowed brightly as his Psychic attack grabbed hold of one of the Warp Bubbles and hurled it with all his might at one of the Deoxys.

The cyborg Deoxys transformed into a different form allowing the attack to phase right through me. With renewed efforts the twins went after Mr. Mime who was using a Mirror attack to shield him from their renewed efforts.

"Okay Mr. I'm the Emperor of the Sky let's see how you handle the full force of a Guardian Dragon with the essence of Dashi inside him!" Dojo cried his entire body lighting up brightly as the two dragons locked talons and started trying to tear each other to pieces.

Below just outside the vault the Pokemon were fighting with everything they had to keep the hordes of cyborg Pokemon from getting the rest of the Shen Gong Wu and the Kung Site below. At the moment some Trapinch we're chewing through the ground to get at the Kung Site.

"Chipa! Chipa chipa!" Pachrishu screeched as she used her Spark attack to rip open the ground. When she spied the cyborg Trapinchs she got really angry. "Chipaaaaaaaaaaa!" storing up electricity she blew a couple of Sweet Kisses and Charm attacks in the air towards them. At the right moment she fired her Discharge attack electrifying the Sweet Kisses and Charm causing the cyborg Trapinch to scream in agony. She watched them for a few moments before spiriting away to avoid their counter attack. She had to lead them away before they went after the Kung Site again.

Crogunk had been placed in charge of keeping an eye on Happiney during the battle. At the moment Happiney was using her super strength to toss debris at rampaging Hippopatus. "Happiney! Happiney!"

"Crogunk gunk!" Firing off a round of Poison Sting he used a backhanded Poison Jab to send it spinning in all directions to stop dozens of cyborgs. It halted them for a while, but they kept on coming so Crogunk scooped up Happiney and charged into battle one handed against his evolved form releasing a powerful Poison Secretion hoping the cyborg wasn't immune to it. "Crogunk!"

Piplup rode around the courtyard on an Aqua Ring. Gaining momentum he supercharged his peck and shot off like a dart trying to pierce the metal hide of his enemies include a bunch of Prinplup. "Piplup lup pip!"

"Prinplup! Prinplup lup prin!" Prinplup snarled using Metal Claw to block the Peck. Its metal wings gleamed brightly lacerating a deep gash on Piplup's stomach. Its eyes glowed with an inner fire as Piplup started to bleed. "Prinplup!" It shouted, as it got ready to deliver the final blow.

"PIPLUP!" Piplup shouted unleashing a powerful Bide attack forcing all the damage he had taken onto the cyborg. Panting hard he gasped for air as the cyborg quickly recovered and came back for more. Doing a triple aerial somersault he unleashed an upside down Whirlpool. Surging through the attack he healed himself and delivered more damage to the cyborg Prinplup. No matter what happened he wouldn't let _anyone_ defeat him.

Nearby Buneray was Bouncing off her Attract attacks hoping to confuse the group of Cheruby and Butterfree who seemed unable to be confused. "Buneray bun bun ahh!" Buneray screamed as Magical Leaf/Poison Powder combo nailed her head on. The cyborgs noticing their victory advance towards the paralyzed Pokemon intent on stomping her to death if necessary.

Buneray struggled to get to her feet. She was bleeding from cuts, she had bruises forming on her body, and the poison had paralyzed her right side. "Buneray bun bun," she said weakly as she tried to use her ears to get up. None of the intense training had prepared her for this. She was ready to give in until glimmer of a memory played before her eyes that had taken place only hours earlier.

Flashback

The Dragons and Guardians had just finished putting on their armor and were going over the final checklist to make sure they had everything they would need for their journey.

Buneray had already said her goodbyes to the other Pokemon. They had all been eager to fight and protect this world from harm. Guan had already taken the female Guardians Pokemon to his temple while the Royal Heylin Family made tracks back to the Nilyeh City to prepare for the onslaught. Now only Ash's Pokemon remained ready to go get their friend back.

"Buneray. Bun bun Buneray," Buneray told Pikachu wishing him luck in saving Ash. She warned him to be careful and to please come back in one piece.

"Pika chu pika Pikachu," Pikachu assured her he would be fine and that he would come back with Ash. Suddenly on impulse he leaned forward and kissed her promising once he got back they would go on a proper date.

Buneray was still in shock when he waved goodbye and left to fight the Killforma. Smiling she rushed off to help her friends protect the Xiaolin Temple.

_End Flashback_

The memory sent a charge throughout her body. Screaming she let loose her most powerful Ice Beam shaking off her paralyze. Cheruby was frozen, but Butterfree dodged out of the way. Buneray jumped and smacked the insect with a powerful Dizzy Punch. "Buneray!"

Buiezel was in his element and enjoying every minute of it. Using a Sonic Boom he launched the obstacle course through the sky and nailing several water types who had tried to flood the Vault. Grinning like an idiot he used Aqua Jet to ram them back, but was shocked when they used a move unlike anything he had ever seen before. All three forms of water combined together and rattled his body nearly breaking his tails in two. "Buiezel bui!" he wasn't going to give them an inch.

Sudawoodo raced up the side of the Vault before leaping off and unleashing a powerful Mimic against some Chimecko who wanted to go in through the roof. Landing on the ground he found himself pinned by a Snorlax. "Sudawoodo!" With a powerful Erosion/Flail he manage to toss the Snorlax off. Wincing in pain he raced back into battle hoping it wasn't a losing fight.

Meanwhile at the Nilyeh City things were even more desperate. Many of the buildings lay in ruins, the fields were a blaze, and chaos ran supreme throughout the city. The men and women used their limit powers to try and drive back the dark and ghost type cyborgs with limited success. Up in the air the newly repaired archangels dived in and out of the battle bringing the wounded back to the infirmary for healing.

"Hiyah! I don't care if you are a ghost I'm going to skin you alive!" snarled Sen as she tried to claw apart a Dustclops only to have her hand pass right through it. "Err why can't you stay solid long enough for me to kill you!"

A few feet away Meribor was delivering a nasty right hook and left uppercut to a Mismaguise who made the mistake of trying to use Confusion Ray on her. "You think your little illusions can trick me? I'm the High Priestess of this city you annoying pest! Let's see how you like it!" Her eyes glowed with anger as she planted a telepathic illusion into the creatures' head.

Mismaguise screeched in pain as the illusion interfered with the connection of the memory orb and brain. Meribor ducked behind her potion table to avoid being hit by an out of control Shockwave. When she dared to look over the table she found Mismaguise trying to chock the life out of her.

"I…don't… think..so!" Meribor gasped her fingers closing around a vial of potion. Grunting with effort she shattered the vial on the cyborg Pokemon who let go and fell to the floor in agony. "I hope you enjoyed that. It's called extract of ectoplasm, basically it's your own skin poisoned. Maybe that will keep you down oh man what does it take to stop you?" she growled as she flipped out of the way as the ghost went after her again. "I hope Mother and Wuya have better luck then me!"

At the moment Wuya was sweating like crazy and nursing a broken ankle after trying to kick the crap out of a Houndoom back only to end up hitting the metal parts of their bodies. "I hate dogs! Watch it fido no one messes with my kimono. Rock creatures defend your mistress!"

Several rock creatures rose from the ground and lumbered after the attacking pack. Some of them managed to cage the offending Pokemon, but most were bitten in half by the creature's powerful jaws. Howling with triumph they bounded towards Wuya with their jaws open.

"Muzzle your jaws mediocre monsters!" Wuya snapped using her magic to close their jaws. Ignoring the pain she struck hard and fast hoping that her mother was safe.

At the moment Valonia was in the throne room with all the boys Pokemon assisting her. They couldn't and wouldn't let the Killforma's forces take the Kung Site and capture the city.

"Your spirit may come from the Heylin Flame, but don't forget I'm its mistress! I command you to halt!" Valonia ordered her own Flame blistering behind her. The cyborg group of Sneazle, Poochyena, and Mightyhena paused for a fraction of a second, but then resumed their course of action.

"If you will not bow at your Empress feet you shall wither on the floor!" she shouted turning the full power of the Flame on them. It worked for a while, but the combination of their blood, spirit, and metal bodies resurrected them once more. That's when the Pokemon stepped into the brawl.

"Umbreon!" Umbreon used a Quick Attack followed up by a massive Shadow Ball. The attack bowled over several Poochyena. Umbreon didn't wait for them to recover instead he started to rip off sections of their metal bodies hoping to weaken them.

"Poochyena!" the Pokemon howled. Its eyes lit up and the beast opened its jaws wide releasing a powerful Haze. The second it felt Umbreon let go it struck fast knocking him off his paws. With its jaws gleaming it dove into the Haze ready to rip Umbreon a new one.

A few feet away Electavire and Blastoise were working together. Blastoise would use his powerful water cannons to douse the cyborgs and Electavire would try to electrocute them. It was only having moderate success. The cyborg seemed to be magically insulated.

"Blastoise toile?" Blastoise asked his partner if he had any more bright ideas.

"Electavire!" Electavire ideas was a strategic retreat and then try something else.

Marol whipped her tail around blocking Sneazle Crush Claw. "Marol! Marol!" The little water Pokemon begged the Sneazle to stop its attack before someone got hurt.

"Sneazle zle Sneazle!" Sneazle respond by saying that it would find to the bitter end in the name of its Master Killforma. Raising its claws it delivered a series of Fury Swipes which Marol used a Water Gun to block. Out of nowhere Venanate arrived to use a Leer attack to even the odds. The fight was on!

Syther was panting hard as he flew through the air using a revolving Sword Dance to repel the attacks. The elderly Pokemon knew that it couldn't let its aches and pain prevent him from doing its duty. Calling on his reserve strength he used X Strike hoping to stop the Mightyhena.

The attack tossed one and sliced up another, but a third manage to lock his jaws onto one of Syther's arms. When it tasted blood it went into frenzy and pulled until it ripped off part of the arm!

"Syther! Syther!" He screamed in pain as blood gushed. It took a few steps back. That was a mistake because he was now pinned to a wall as the Mightyhena tore at his body. In seconds it would be over. He had failed.

"Mightyhena hena Mightyhena!" Mightyhena rasped to the dying Pokemon. He told him he was weak and pathetic being and shouldn't have even bothered to fight.

Mightyhena was so busy concentrating on killing Syther he never noticed Treeko and Ralts sneaking up behind him. Nodding their heads in agreement Treeko hit it with a barrage of Bullet Seed and Ralts used Psychic to toss the creature off Syther. That accomplished they raced over to check on their friend.

"Treeko treek?" Treeko asked worriedly if Syther could survive a walk to the infirmary.

"Ralts Ralts!" Ralts told him he would Teleport all of them to the infirmary if he wanted to them.

"Syther, syth Syther!" Syther shouted refusing their help. He would find until he died. Suddenly a white light engulfed him and he felt strange metamorphoses throughout his body. When the light died down he was newly reborn Sizor ready to battle on.

At Guan's Temple the battle had been going on for an hour and already several members of the monk council had fallen to the onslaught. Those that remained fired round after round of arrows trying to pierce the metal bodies of the cyborgs with no luck at all.

"Guan we can't pierce the skin! Do these monsters have any weakness?" one of the monks called out.

"They all have a weakness if you look hard enough! Don't give up!" Guan shouted twirling his spear expertly over his head. Pressing the hidden button he sent the spear point flying right into Magnatons eye blinding the creature. Jerking the point back he watched as the magnet Pokemon fell to the ground. "See what I mean? There are ways to defeat these creatures if you work hard enough. Don't give up and aid our allies if you can. We can't allow the Killforma's forces to get our Gateway!"

In the sea below Corsala, Azuril, Psyduck, Shellos, Lapras, and Slowbro were battling it out against Mantykes, Whalelord, Gyradoes, and Miloticks. The seas were churning with anger.

"Corsala cors!" Corsala shouted as she used a powerful Spike Cannon at a charging Gyradoes. The move damaged the Gryadoes, but not enough to stop it from using Hyperbeam. Corsala screamed as she was raked over with damage. Using her ability to heal she quickly dove back into battle ready to fight to the death.

Nearby Azuril was assisting the newly aquatic Psyduck in a fight between a pair of Milotick. It was a difficult battle as the pair used both beauty and power to try to get past the two Pokemon to their prize.

"Azuril zuril!" Azuril fired of a stream of Bubbles at one of the Miloticks. The beautiful creature looked at her lazily as it used Whirlwind to create an undertow pulling the attack and her down to the depth of the ocean floor.

"Psyduck! Psy!" Psyduck screamed as his friend was dragged below. Dodging his Milotick's Surf he called upon his psychic powers to save the little Pokemon. "Psy?"

"Zuril Azuril!" After assuring her savior she was safe the two went back to trying to tie up the twins.

Nearby Shellos did Hidden Power hoping to disable the Mantykes follow up firing round after round of Mud Bomb, but they moved so fast you think they were the water.

Shellos let loose a scream as Mantyke used a powerful bite attack nearly chomping the little one in half. Anger flashed in Shellos eyes and elegant his neck to full length he did a magnificent Head Smash. Ignoring a deep gash on his head he swam after more Mantykes hoping that they would fall first.

Slowbro rode on the back of Lapras using Mega Punch to confuse the Whalelord while Lapras used Ice Beam to freeze them. The behemoth didn't stay frozen long and once free started ramming the base of the island trying to sink it. Quickly the two distracted them before Guan's Temple crashed into the sea below.

On land the battle had increased greatly as the rest of the Pokemon battle a legion of different types whose one goal was to get to the Gateway housed below. They had gained some ground, but were quickly forced back by Blazeikan who was leading the attack on land.

"Blazeikan!" Firing off a powerful Fire Spin he leapt into the air and came back down with a Mega Kick followed up by a Sky Uppercut. His Blaze had kicked in by this time and the Tropious he was battling was force to flee into the air to avoid being seriously hurt. "Blazeikan!"

"Tropious!" Tropious was ticked off. Calling upon an ancient attack known as Sky Bomb the cyborg targeted the fiery leader and unleashed a serious energy bombs. Blazeikan was forced to retreat and the enemy surged forward.

Quick to stop them was the team up between Glameow, Mistrivious, and Munchlax. First they blinded them with Glameow's Secret Power, and then Mistrivious used Double Team to confuse them while Munchlax's Metronome came up with a couple spectacular results to hinder their progress, but it still wasn't enough and a few slipped by.

The opposition was quickly met up with one angry Laganeum and pissed off Beedril. Casey's Pokemon had bruises, cuts, and broken limbs. They were in serious need of treatment, but they ignored all it to do what had to be done.

"Beedril drill!' Beedril used Extreme Speed to soar through the hordes trying to pierce the thick metal and deliver a dose of venom. For a split second he thought he succeeded with a Clayform, but soon learned his mistake as a Weather Ball sent him crashing to the ground. He twitched once then fell unconscious.

Laganeum watched in horror as her friend fainted. She instinctively wanted to go help him, but her mind told her to stay put. Drawing on the last of her reservoirs she fired off a powerful Solarbeam before buckling to her knees. She simply didn't have the strength to continue. The last thought that entered her mind before she blacked out was she failed Casey.

The cyborg Pokemon invasion was not just confined to the Temples or the Nilyeh city. The Killforma intended on claiming this world as his own before launching his campaign of revenge against the rest of the world. To that end the entire planet was under attack and the entire world was panicking.

In Japan Kimiko's father was using the newly developed virtual Goo Zombie armor to defend his company from attack while her mother, who was visiting from the Institute, held off a couple of Rattate with a golf club.

"Get back you filthy vermin! I will not sufferer relapsed because of you and your friends!" Kimeko growled. Swinging the three iron she managed to deflect a charging rat that wound up on the wrong end of Torashio's laser pistol.

"Believe me my chrysanthemum this wasn't planned!"

In Australia Callie's grandfather, her parents, and the community were holding the cyborg Pokemon at bay with a barrage of boomerangs while they searched for a way to defeat them in the dreamtime. So far they weren't having much luck.

In the Red Wood Forest Dagwood's mom and dad plus the other scientists were trying to safely apprehend the Pokemon without killing them The cyborg weren't interested in peacefully surrendering and tore at the flesh of the scientist.

"Try the tranquilizers again! If that doesn't work taser them!" Gregory shouted as struggled to keep a Baygone away from his head.

"Whatever you do keep them away from the greenhouses! We can't afford to lose the plants!" Mallory advised as Linoon darted among her legs.

At Jack's family mansion his parents Stephanie and Jonathan were finally starting to appreciate the security system their son left for them as a squadron of Porygon, Porygon 2, and Porygon Z tried to infiltrate their home.

"Remind me to pay for Jack's tuition to MIT! His anti virus program is the only thing keeping us safe!" Jonathan shouted as his hands danced across the keyboard to keep the Porygon away.

Stephanie let out scream of triumph as she backhanded a Conversion Porygon Z out the window. "Don't worry I will! Man I really need to start playing tennis again. My serve is off!"

In Texas it was chaos as herds of Taurus and Miltank caused the cattle to stampede. Jessie gunned her motorcycle engine and called out to her fellow Vipers. "My daddy and mom will handle the cattle. Ladies lets round up some loose doggies and show them no one messes with Texas!"

The citizens of New York were running through the streets screaming as Slothking and the two pre-evolved forms wrecked havoc throughout the city. They tore apart streetlights, pummeled skyscrapers, and overturned cars. This was way worse then King Kong!

"This way people! Head to shelters! Let me go you brute!" Taranee snarled as Slothking tried to manhandle her. He thought twice as sucker punched him. While he was nursing his wound Taranee raced away with her husband.

"Do you have a death wish or something?"

"No I just wanted to do my part to help is all."

In Rio Dejinoro all of Raimundo's family had left the safety of their homes and were doing what they good with a bunch of soccer balls to defend the people. His youngest brother let out a whoop as the ball connected with Eletrick causing its Charge attack to miss the hospital. With renewed hope the Pederosa family battled on.

In Iceland Crystal's parents had resorted to locking down the hotel and blasting the Pokemon with fire extinguishers. The guest got into the spirit and started dumping luggage trolleys, game stations, and even the beds just to keep the cyborg Pokemon from gaining entry.

"I hope our insurance covers this! I don't want to think how we're going to rebuild after this!" Birack called out this his wife as shoved the room service cart into a Regieice.

"Worry about that later love! Right now we need to survive!" Alexandria warned him.

In Spain the situation was similar. Carlos and Maria had resorted to driving setting the autopilot on their limos and jumping out before they rammed into their targets.

"This wasn't what I had in mind when I said I needed more exercise!" Maria shouted. Carlos shook his head and dragged his wife away from a rogue Espon.

Cairo was in the middle of a sandstorm thanks to the ground type Pokemon using their most powerful sand attacks on the city. Wearing protective masks Bel, Perhrub, and Juliet fired round after round into the desert storm praying they hit something.

"I hope this doesn't cost extra!" Bel joked to Juliet as they reloaded and fired again.

"Trust me I won't be asking for a bonus."

In India the cyborg Pokemon tore apart the sacred Temples. The normally passivifist Hindu's had turned into a marshaled army defending their land from invaders. Leading the charge were Stacey's parents and brothers. "In the name of the Gods and Goddess fight on!" Chandra called out.

All around the world the battle raged. The question was would the Earth win or would the Killforma claim his prize?


	9. Chaos and Destruction

In the world of Pokemon things were in a worse state then back in the Xiaolin World. All across the globe in different regions the cyborg Pokemon descended like merciless angels destroying everything in their path with little or no regard for human or Pokemon life. Led by J and her men the cyborg Pokemon target major cities and places where Legendaries frequented. Their one goal was to conquer the world and claim it for their evil master Killforma.

The citizens of the Pokemon world didn't take this lying down. All over the regions trainers, coordinators, breeders, researchers, and leaders fought alongside their Pokemon determine to protect the lives of the innocent from the terror gallivanting all across their world. If their world were doomed to fall they would go down fighting.

In Kanto at Professor Oak's reservoir several dozens of cyborg Pokemon tore across the place intent on claiming it for the glory of the Killforma. Resistance from the locals led by Ash's Bulbasaur met them.

"Bulbasaur! Saur!" Bulbasaur bellowed his command echoing across the valley. His orders were simple. Stop the intruders at any cost! Taking his own words to heart he let loose a powerful Solarbeam blasting back a bunch Virabloom. Growling with anger as they rose from the ground in perfect health he charged ready to show them who was the boss.

Nearby all of Ash's Johto and Kanto Pokemon plus Snorlax were up by the house. They had spied a few Girafrings and Alakazams rushing over to retrieve all of the Professor data. They weren't about to let all of the good professors notes fall into the hands of the enemy.

Kingler rode on the backs of the heard of Taurus firing off round of Bubblebeam while the Taurus used Stomp to detain a small group of Cyborg Pokemon. It worked for a while before Alakazam used Psychic to halt them in their tracks. They had exactly three minutes to struggle to break free before they were blasted halfway across the reservoir.

Nearby Muk was trying to hug everyone to death hoping that would stop the onslaught. The only thing he got for his efforts was being tossed into a very high tree branch.

"Snorlax!" Snorlax roared in anger. Forgetting his need to sleep he tried to Body Slam the offending Pokemon. He was just about to flatten his target when a late arriving Bronzezong used Flash Cannon to tear a gaping hole in Snorlax's gut. The huge Pokemon landed on the ground with a thud staining the grass blood red.

Bayleef, Cyndiquil, and Toadatile had been backed into a corner. All three had a variety of cuts, bruises, and quite possibly even a concussion as they tried their best to fend off a group of Abra.

"Bayleef bay?" Bayleef inquired what the plan was.

"Cyndiquil quil?" Cyndiquil suggested a three sided power attack and hope to catch Abra's off guard.

"Toadatile tile!" Toadatile agreed with them. On the count of three they unleashed a powerful Razor Leaf, Flamethrower, Watergun combo that would have made any coordinator proud.

The three attacks twirled through the air merging together as one. The Abra had only the briefest of seconds to look shocked before they felt the full fury of the three Pokemons attacks as they scared their half metal bodies. They sank to the ground bleeding and leaking bits of flame.

Bayleef and friends were all cheering and doing happy dances when Bayleef noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Screaming with panic she dove in front of the other two to take the brunt of the Confusion attack. It was too much for her and she collapsed to the ground barely breathing.

"Cyndiquil!"

"Toadatile!" Both Pokemon screeched in horror and anger. With adrenaline pumping through their veins the two Pokemon evolved into the second stages as Quilava and Crockanon. With newly restored strength they moved Bayleef to safety before returning to the fight.

Inside the house Donphan, Heracross, and Noctowl were busy trying to keep a couple of transformed Ditto from entering the Professor's lab. They were not having the best of luck seeing as they were attempting to keep the house in one piece.

"Noct hoot! Noct hoot!" Noctowl screeched as he tried to use Hypnosis against the transformed copy of himself. It was difficult to maneuver inside so he settled for landing on a very high shelf to deliver his attack.

The transformed Ditto wasn't affect in the least. Letting loose its own screech it flew through the air with style and grace. Noctowl's eyes open wide as he figured out what the creature's plans were. Before he could fly away the cyborg used Wing Attack to tear apart the supports for the shelves. They wobbled for a few seconds before crashing down and burying Noctowl alive.

In the lab itself Heracross and Donphan were struggling to prevent the theft of the Professors stuff. They had already tried to use Horn Attack and Rollout to block the entrance to the lab. Now they were contending to keep their ditto counterparts from coming through the walls and windows. It was not looking up.

The remainder of Ash's Pokemon were scattered across Kanto trying to keep the residence safe. It was a difficult task and they were outnumbered at least five to three. Still they struggled on to protect their home from invading forces.

They weren't the only ones in Kanto who fought to keep their region safe. In both Pewter and Cerulean City Brock and Misty's families fought to keep their home towns from being conquered by the cyborg Pokemon.

"Flint be careful!" his wife shouted as she used her Blastoise to distract the attacking Pokemon long enough for her children to escape. She may not be the world's greatest mother, but she would a stiff corps before she let anyone hurt her kids!

"Don't worry honey I know exactly what I'm doing! Golem Rollout! Ryhorn Headbutt! I don't know what exactly you creatures are but your not taking my family's gym!" Flint shouted.

Daisy, Lily, and Violet screamed once more as their pool was torn apart by the rampaging cyborg Pokemon.

"Like that's enough out of you! Lovedisk give them a taste of your Bubblebeam!"

"Gyradoes Hyperbeam!"

"Dugong use Aurora Beam!"

The Pokemon did as they were told and the intruders were forced back. Still they had a long way to go.

Also fighting the good fight in Kanto would be the Battle Frontier Brains. They had been shocked by the emergence of the beasts, but had sprung into action a minute later to demonstrate why they were Frontier Brains.

Annabelle was sweating, her clothes were ripped, and she had a nasty bump on head. Her Pokemon were spread out before her trying to defend her Battle Tower. Taking a deep breath she tried once more to use her ability to talk to Pokemon to quench the fighting spirit of the cyborgs. "Please stop this senseless fighting! You don't have to fight us!"

Her only response was to be picked up and hurled into the lake by a couple of Beedril. She struggled to swim to the surface, but several fish type Pokemon started attacking her. With a burst of speed she managed to break the surface and pull herself onto shore. "I can't talk to these creatures! I hope that the others have better luck than me."

The Battle Pyramid was in mid air being piloted by Brandon's assistant. He was doing his best to avoid the flying cyborg Pokemon in mid air. His boss was in the arena trying to fight off evil versions of his Pokemon. "Boss I can't keep us in the air forever!"

"Land if you have to, but don't bother me again!" Brandon shouted angrily. He was nursing a broken arm and blood flowed freely from gash upside his head. "Regirock use Hyperbeam, Regiesteel use Lock On, Regieice Flash Freeze!"

His Pokemon complied and released their strongest attacks. The cyborg Pokemon allowed the attacks to hit. It strengthened them enough to throw back a stronger hit blowing up the side of the pyramid. The air rushed out and the Pokemon were sucked outside with Brandon holding on to a stand. He hoped his Pokemon would survive the fall.

In the Orange Islands the gym leaders and citizens struggled to survive. The leader of the League Drake rode over the ocean on the back of his Dragonite. "Come on old friend we have to rescue those stranded in the water. Ugh don't these things ever give up? Dragon Breath!"

On Shamotie Island Melody was doing her best to help her family and friends evacuate the island. Only the strongest of trainers would remain to defend their home. "Hurry to the boats! Be careful don't slip on the rocks! Oh no you don't!" Melody shouted. Bringing her flute to her mouth she played a few bars, which seemed to calm down the cyborgs long enough for them to escape. "I hope that we survive this crisis!"

In Johto both the Squirtle Squad and the Charizards from the Charazific Valley were leading the charge against the cyborgs that were attempting to secure major cities and locations in the name of the Killforma. Both of Ash's Pokemon were demonstrating true leadership as they protected their friends and homes from danger.

"Squirtle squirt Squirtle!" Squirtle commanded his troops. Half the Squad was ordered to use their Watergun to does the fires created by a team of Magmars. The others were told to try and rescue survivors. "Squirtle! Squirtle squirt!" Squirtle demanded to know what these cyborgs thought they were doing.

"Magmar mag! Magmar mar!" Magmar replied that he and the others would do whatever it took to secure this world for their master the Killforma. Squirtle and the others could join them or be subjected to slavery.

"Squirtle squirt!" Squirtle told him to stuff it and went into a magnificent Rapid Spin. The attack was so swift Magmar didn't have a chance to block it. Squirtle grinned like an idiot and raised his shades enough to see a giant bump on his opponent head.

"MAGMAR!" Magmar growled angrily. Without a thought he used the Heylin Flame inside him to super power his Lava Bloom. The attack went everywhere burning up the rest of the landscape and heading straight for a stunned Squirtle.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle hid in his shell waiting for the end. Only it didn't come. Instead he uncurled from his shell surprised to be airborne and in the arms of his old friend Charizard. "Squirtle?"

"Charizard char Charizard!" Charizard told his old friend that he, Chara, and Liza along with two trainers were on their way to help out when they spied the squad in danger and rush to help. "Char?"

"Squirtle squirt!"

"Charizard, you take Squirtle and Drew back down there and see if you can contain those fires. Start a firebreak if you have to just don't let them destroy the entire area. Harley, Chara, and I will fly around and see if we can stop some of the other cyborgs from taking over. Be safe!" Liza ordered. With a nod from Charizard the trio headed back down to earth to stop the fighting.

"Squirtle squirt!" Squirtle asked to be released, which his old friend was happy to comply. Using Rapid Spin he managed to knock off several Magmars. When they started to get up he used a new attack, Aqua Ring, to hold off the rest.

Charizard used Steel Wing to knock off his several different Pokemon. Taking a deep breath he used Overheat to start a fire breaker. The two fires merged and burn themselves off. Landing he let out a roar and let Drew slid off. Once he knew the trainer was safely off he shot back into the air to battle some dragon types head on.

"I will never say Ash doesn't know how to raise a Pokemon again. That Charizard is something else. Absol Water Pulse, Flygon use Twister!" Drew ordered. His Pokemon obeyed him and merged their combo together in a beautiful and deadly attack that left the cyborgs reeling. "Come on you ugly ! Why don't you try something original for once! Oh boy ah! That hurts," he cursed as his right arm hung limply to his side. He winced as he felt the burn eating away at his flesh. He needed treatment right away, but that wasn't an option at the moment.

Chara and Liza were doing their best to contain some of the more dangerous cyborgs. A couple was afraid of Liza and Chara, but to many were getting through and causing harm to her. "Any time you want to jump in go for it Harley!"

"Settle down doll face there's no need to worry. These freak shows are no match for my combos. Cacturn Leaf Blade and Baynet baby Thrash please. I like to see those hack jobs get through those att stop! Cacturn! Baynet are you two okay? Now its personal!" Harley snarled when he saw the blood dripping from his Pokemon's faces.

In Hoenn May and Max's parents were doing their best to protect Petalburg City from harm. They had already set loose all their Pokemon from their green house and their assistant was inside the gym with Nurse Joy tending to those injured.

"Slothking Pound! Honey are you alright?" Norman called out to his wife. She was battling using a few of May's Pokemon who were currently residing with them.

"Skitty use Double Slap! Beautifly use Silver Wind! Don't worry about me I'll be fine! Let's send these creatures packing!" Karen (?) told her husband. She surveyed the damage to their home by the cyborgs and wondered how much it was going to cost to remodel. "Worry about the costs later right now just battle!"

Also battling to defend Hoenn from hostile takeover were two old friends of Ash. Hoenn League Champion Tyson and overly competitive Morrison were working side by side against a legion of different Pokemon.

"I'm not going to give up! No way are these Pokemon going to get the best of me! I'm number one! Giraferig use Psybeam! Metagross use Hammer Arm! You doing okay over there Tyson?" Morrison shouted. He dove to the ground and hugged the earth as two Mediates and Sproinks tried to overpower his Pokemon and take a bite out of him.

"Worry about yourself Morrison! I don't know who created these things or what they want, but they seem intent on squashing any and all resistance against them. We can't let them win no matter what the cost! Meowth! Use Thunder Shock followed by Iron Tail!" Tyson commanded as his old friend battled against his hated rivals the Persians.

"Meowth!!" Meowth in boots did as Tyson command sending a strong Thunderbolt into the air. Jumping into the air he used his Iron Tail to attract the electricity so that when he landed his blow it hurt twice as hard.

In the Sinnoh Region the threat seemed even greater then anywhere else. Professor Rowan, his assistances, and Johanna were trapped in his lab as several Hippopatus, Bidoofs, and Likilicks tried to break down the walls.

"This isn't good. If those Pokemon manage to break down the walls they will have access to several Evolutionary Stones," Professor Rowan stated.

"I worry more about our lives if I were you. Who knows what they want with us? Glameow I want you to use Fury Swipes on the shelves. Give those monstrosities a few more feet to try and get through okay?" Johanna asked her Pokemon who did what she said. "I'm praying we make it through this in one piece."

In Oreburg City Roark and his Rampardous along with Aero the Aerodactyle were leading the ancient Pokemon against their counterparts. It seemed that the Killforma had ordered them to gain control of the fossil restorer. "We can't let them have the fossil restorer no matter what! Rampardous use Zen Headbutt! Aero I want you to give them your strongest Giga Impact understand?" Roark yelled from behind a column. His shoulder was bleeding pretty badly from were a Kabtops had used Slash on him, but he would be okay in a little while.

Rampardous took a running start and aimed carefully at his opponent who happened to be a double of him. His opponent also was gearing up with Zen Headbutt and when the two collided a shockwave traveled through out the city nearly leveling the town.

High in the air Aero led his opponent in a dazzling display of aerial acrobatics. Around his neck was a ceramic handprint that Crystal had given him before she left so he would remember her. Just thinking about the girl who helped him so much was enough to supercharge his Giga Impact so that when it made contact with his counterpart he stayed down. He let out a roar and scanned the area for his next target.

In Eterna City Gardenia was beginning to reevaluate her position on Grass Types. Her gym was swarming with evil grass types who wanted to tear the place apart. "Come on now please stop that! Your grass types you shouldn't be doing evil!" she pleaded. Her eyes widened as a Sunflora used Leech Seed on her sapping her of her strength. "No! Why would you betray me like this? Roserade use Weatherball! Turtwig use Leaf Storm! Cheruby use Magical Leaf!"

Roserade, Turtwig, and Cheruby did as they were told. The three attacks merged as one and tore the trees and grass right off the ground as they made contact with their targets. The three cheered thinking they had won only to receive a rude awakening when the dust cleared and the evil grass types were standing without a scratch. This was going to be harder then it looked.

Faraway on the road to Veilstone City the most unlikely teamup had occurred. After a squad of Officer Jenny's had been taken out of commission by J and her crew, Kenny, Nando, and Team Rocket sprang into action while a team of Nurse Joys tended to the injured.

"You are insignificant pests! None of you shall interfere with my Masters plans. It would be much easier on yourselves if you admit defeat and pledge your loyalty to the Killforma," J ranted as her Drapion, Ariaodos, and Salamanse did battle against Team Rocket.

"Lighten up Hunter Jerk. Your lack of beauty and fashion sense has finally caught up with you. Because if there's one thing Team Rocket doesn't do is surrender! Wobbafett I want you to use Counter then belly flop on top of Ariaodos understand? Serviper use Wrap on Drapion then give it a does of a close range Poison Tail! Dustox use Poison Sting and super charge it with Gust!" Jessie ordered. She was pissed off because earlier J had managed to blast off half her hair.

"Wobbafett!"

"Serviper!"

"Dustox!"

"You nearly delay the inevitable. I have more where that came from. Starraptors tear them to pieces with Sky Attack!"

"Not going to happen J. Carnavine use Bullet Seed, Cacnea Pin Missile, Mime J Mimic!" James ordered. He was limping very badly and if he didn't get medical attention soon he could lose the use of his leg.

J still wasn't fazed by the defeat of her allies. She fired off several blasts from her gun and ordered even more cyborg Pokemon to attack. She was aiming for Jessie and James when out of nowhere Meowth appeared and used Fury Swipes to rip apart her gun. "That should give you a taste of your own medicine!"

Nearby Kenny and Nando battled against J's men and a horde of Shieldon and Golbats. Both had their clothes torn in pieces, Kenny had a split lip and broken nose, and Nando hand was injured, but worse was his beloved harp was broken.

"It appears we are in quite the calamity. I sing to you and all around me to end this peacefully."

"Something tells me they don't want to end this peacefully. Okay Alakazam use Light Screen to box in Golbat and then teleport in Hidden Power. Prinplup use Metal Claw and Drill Peck!"

"Roselia please use Sunny Day and Krickatune Sing! When all this over I must compose a ballad about this."

In a hidden valley deep in the Sinnoh Region the Pokemon Sanctuary was under siege. The three psychic sisters Mesprit, Azlif, and Uxie were casting their powers to protect the Sanctuary from harm. The siege had been going on strong for hours and they weren't sure how much longer they could hold out.

On the perimeter holding off the advancing army were several Guardians and Pokemon including Belinda, Bulba, Vena, and Trevor. They were all tired and exhausted, but refuse to give up.

"Bulba use Petal Dance to stop them! I'm going to use Power Gem!" Belinda shouted. The little girl groaned under the stress of using the powerful attack and collapsed to the ground after releasing it.

"Bulba Belinda bulb okay?" Bulba asked his abiou. She grinned at him and he helped her up. Nearby they spied his mother using Solarbeam while Trevor used Hydro Pump. "Bulba Lucas and Eve?"

"I don't know about them Bulba. I hope their having more luck then we are."

Deep in the heart of the Sanctuary in the Central Command Center Eve and Lucas were doing everything they could to help the Pokemon world. Eve was busy teleporting relief efforts or turning on ancient security defenses while Lucas battled off a couple Glacions and Leafons who had managed to Dig their way in.

"Leafon!" Leafon used Leaf Blade to try and rip open Lucas stomach. Lucario responded by using a Brick Break to the head.

"Glacion!" Glacion fired a powerful mist. Lucas nimbly jumped out of the way and delivered a powerful Aura Blast knocking the creature out.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. The attack is worse then we feared. The number of cyborg Pokemon is endless and with their enhancements they seem impossible to beat."

"We can't give up! If we do the Killforma will win. Oh why did this happen just when the Legendaries agreed to a peaceful coexistence? They are suppose to be setting an example for the others and now look at them Lucas! They're fighting to live!" Eve exclaimed bringing up the battles on the screen replacing the one of Lucian and Cynthia working together. The two watched in horror as the conflict played out.

Mew and Mewtwo had been having a pleasant chat about the clones joining the Sanctuary when they were ambushed by their doubles. At first they were shocked, but anger and fear quickly replaced that.

"Mew? Mew mew!" Mew pleaded for her double to stop, but it paid no attention. Its only goal was to capture Mew and present her to the Killforma.

"How is this possible? How can you be a clone of me?!" Mewtwo demanded firing off a psychic blast.

"I'm not a clone of you despite being grown from your DNA. I am more powerful then you will ever be. You shall serve my Master or perish," the double responded.

The four great birds were also struggling to keep the intruders at bay. Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno flew over their islands unleashing their most powerful attacks while below in the water Lugia battled to keep his double from unleashing an evil storm. The birds screeched for a peace, but none came.

The three dogs Raigu, Entia, and Suincine were wrestling around biting and tearing apart each other. Suincine blasted his double with an Auara Beam only to be met with a stronger one. The same thing happened to Raigu and Entia with their Thunderwave and Volcanic Rage. Nothing, but death would stop this.

The Unknown found themselves drained of their psychic energy and trapped in a very bad illusion by their counterparts and Celebi was going crazy as the forest turned against it because of his partner.

In Altmos Latias found herself leading her friends against a raging ocean as they tried to calm the waters and keep the citizens safe. Wasn't easy when your opponent knew all your tricks.

Jirachi had woken up early and was using his wishing powers along side Deoxys to try and stay safe. Only a few miles away Rayquaza and Ho Ho were tag teaming their doubles.

Groundon, Kyogre, and Manaphy were working as one trying to stop the land and ocean from destroying one another. It wasn't easy and it seemed their efforts would be in vain if the attacks from their doubles didn't stop soon.

In Alamos Town Darkrai, Diagla, and Palkia were trying everything and anything to prevent the destruction of the Time and Space Towers plus the garden. Their efforts were wielding little results.

Eve turned to face Lucas with tears in her eyes. "I'm so afraid Lucas. Never before has our world faced such a danger. If only someone could reason with the Killforma and make him see reason I'm sure that this senseless war would end!"

"I don't doubt it, but unfortunately the only person who can do that is currently bonded to him. If the Heart of our world Ash is unsuccessful in stopping the Killforma were doomed," Lucas prophesied as the two friends got back to work saving their world from destruction.


	10. Showdown and Resolution

The Killforma/Ash flapped his wings and rose in the air surveying the Guardians and Dragons. His eyes narrowed as his minions descended upon them for the start of what would be the greatest battle ever fought. "This place isn't befitting for a battle as grand or decisive as this one. What we need is an arena!"

Everyone stared as Killforma/Ash glowed a brilliant white and the amulet around his neck started humming. The ground shook and started to crack. Parts of the rocky floor jutted into the air as the walls changed color and reformed. The plant life twisted turning dark and garish and the sky darkened to a blood red. Once the transformation was done they found themselves in a grand arena of different platforms and environments. The stands were filled with ghostly spectators as a giant screen hovered in the air displaying all the action. Tapping into the power of the Scepter of Nephrites the weather was changed into a raging thunderstorm with gale force winds in some areas and in others it was way to hot! "Now the battle can truly begin!"

Omi and Misty found themselves paired up against Electabuzz and two panthers that looked like they hadn't eaten in days. They let loose a roar and pounced like lighting at the two warriors who narrowly dodged out of the way. They jumped up and swung around the stalactites and dropped back down in the mist of a few scraggly trees and wild bushes to avoid being struck by Elecatbuzz's Thunder Wave.

"We can't hide here forever. Sooner or later they're going to find us," Misty hissed.

"Agreed. We need to defeat our foes and concentrate our efforts on separating Ash and the Killforma. Any ideas?" Omi whispered.

"Yeah don't get killed! Hey kitty cats hope you like getting a bath! Hydro Pump Water!" Misty shouted dosing the two jungle cats with water. Her eyes widen in fear as they ran straight through the water for her. She barely managed to slide underneath the cats and push off the rocks to give one of them a roundhouse kick. She reached out and grabbed the other by the ear and ignoring the deep scratches on her shoulder she yanked the panther right into a wall. "Who knew pulling Brock's ear all the time would help me. Ugh I hope this shoulder will be okay. Omi you need help?"

"Not at the present!" Omi called out as he curled into a ball and started bouncing off the landscape. Doing this helped him big up speed so that when he bowled over Electabuzz it was like he had been shot out of a cannon. "Strike!"

"Good job Omi! Come on let's hurry and what in the name of all things water are they doing?!"

"They're merging into one being! Our enemy now has all the strengths of both creatures!"

The merged Electanther moved like liquid lightning emitting tons of electricity. Faster then the eye could see the hodgepodge creature ripped a deep gash on their chests sending a surge of electricity through their body. The Electanther gave a shout of joy and moved in for the kill when he found his way blocked by a spinning Whirlpool combined with tentacles formed by a Shoku Water attack keeping the Dragon and Guardian safe inside.

"This shield isn't going to keep him out long! The second he charges it were dead!"

"Then might I suggest a counterstrike? I sense an underground river beneath us. Using our Wu and weapons we might be able to use that to our advantage. On my signal drop the Whirlpool merging it with the river. Ready Kajim Charm, Shimo Staff Water!"

"Kyogre Wristguard, Posideion Trident Water!" Misty shouted. The ground beneath their feet cracked open and a geyser of water shot out merging with the two attacks. Both warriors jumped on the column of water and rode it over to the Electapanther. Inches from their enemy the dove into the water and jumped out of it striking their opponent with the full force of their supercharged watery weapons. "Alright we did it! Let's go help the others with Ash! What the? Come on you got to be kidding me!"

"These creatures are more stubborn then weeds! Come Misty we must try again!"

On another nearby platform Kimiko was using her ability to manipulate the flames for flight to hover over the chaos below with May clutching her legs. The torrential downpour was severely affecting the girl's powers and the dry barren landscape with only a few meager plants below meant their powers could burn out of control. What really worried them were the four fire types below. There was a raging Charizard, a pissed off Typhlosian, an angry Blazeikan, and lastly a spirited Infernonape.

"This isn't good at all! The water's draining our powers and those four powerhouses can rip us to shreds without their powers if they want to," Kimiko stated as they tried to fly higher.

"We can't let them intimidated us! We need to defeat them if we're going to save Ash! Can you dive bomb them and release me a few feet from the ground? I can use my Flame Wheel attack to bombard them and follow up with a Fire Blast," May suggested.

"Good idea I'll also use my Shoku attack to level the playing field. Let's go fire girl!" Kimiko shouted as they dive-bombed the Pokemon. The powerhouses turned and met the charge leaping or flying to greet them.

May was scared out of her wits. She wanted to scream as she let go of Kimiko's legs and fell like a missile to Earth. Screwing up her courage she hugged her knees to her chest. "Flame Wheel Fire!"

The sensation was nothing like anything she felt before as flames encompassed her body. Faster and faster she fell until she made contact plowing down Infernonape and Blazeikan. Rolling around the ground in a spiral formation she kept the cyborgs from attacking. Emerging from her roll she stood there panting. "Had enough or do you want more?"

"Blazeikan!" the cyborg Pokemon unleashed a deadly Fire Spin mixed with the Heylin Flame making it even more powerful.

"Infernonape!" Infernonape's Blaze increased the power of its Flamethrower maximizing its effectiveness.

"Time to lay down some suppression fire! Wudai Fire Blast Fire!" The powerful blast of fire struck the two attacks stealing all their power. There was tremendous explosion that sent the three of them scattering in different directions.

Up in the air Kimiko was running out of time as struggled to stay flying. Charizard and Typhlosian were tag teaming her. She needed to end this battle fast so she could help May out. "Trust me boys you don't want to see me lose my temper!"

Charizard responded by blasting at her with Overheat and Typhlosian bombarding her with Ember. Kimiko landed on an outcropping using the last of her fiery wings to shield her from the attacks. Her armor was scorched in a few places, but she was relatively okay. "Shoku Inferno Mars Fire! That should leave them with some damage. May! May are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but were not look! I've never seen a fire types merge their flames like that before!"

"They're trying to use a new move on us. If I had to call it something I would call its Hell Fury. We have to strike first and hope we beat them to the punch. You ready?"

"Let's do it!" Together the two girls ducked and danced around the flames until they were close enough to deliver an uppercut followed by a hard kick. They grabbed each other's arms doing an orbital kick before flipping onto their backside and deliver punishing kicks and other moves. As they were thrown clear they righted themselves and came back for more.

"Moltres Armband, Wolverine Claws Fire!" May shouted as her fiery blades tore off some of the metal parts from Blazeikan and Infernonape.

"Cats Eye Draco, Arrow Sparrow Fire!" Kimiko tossed her burning darts into the air. They merged into a phoenix burning the flesh off Charizard and Typhlosian. Even in pain the cyborgs didn't give up as they rushed the two healing all the way.

Brock and Clay found themselves in a scorching hot dessert. There were only a few outcroppings of rock and only a bare patch of soil. With no breeze or water around the two warriors were overriding every instinct in their bodies to keep fighting against the battalion of rock and ground types that pursued them.

Brock used his height to his advantage to help him deliver strikes from a distance. Doing a sweep kick he sent sand flying through the air blinding his opponents. With them distract he managed to deliver a hard elbow/ upper cut combo before being pinned to the ground by the bulk of a Nidoqueen. "Get off me!"

"Need help wrangling the critters buddy? Come to papa you big overgrown mouse!" Clay called out lassoing the Pokemon and hog-tying her. "Dang that was my last rope."

"Watch out!" Brock shouted tackling the cowboy as Sandslash tried to carve his gut open like a thanksgiving turkey. "We're at a huge disadvantage here with only a fraction of earth. If the ground times keep using Sand Storm and Sand Tomb were going to be buried alive!"

"I hear you buddy, but we have a saying in Texas. No one messes with us! You're the breeder use your knowledge to help us! Now any weakness we can use against them?"

"Not in a scorching desert without water! Rock and ground types hate water, but our element isn't going to affect them much. Maybe if we could change the landscape up a bit they have a harder time attacking."

"Mix the sand and earth up into soup? Sounds like a plan! No time for a breather we've got cyborg Pokemon barring down on us. Shoku Titanic Crater Earth!"

"Wudai Rockslide Earth!" the two attacks drastically changed the environment. Giant sinkholes were created sucking up both sand and Pokemon. The outcroppings broke loose and covered more of the field. The cyborg Pokemon that remained unleashed their strongest attacks hoping to knock out the interlopers causing them so many problems.

"If those Screech attacks don't stop I'm going to be deaf again!"

"We have knuckle on down and finish this particular cattle run if you want to save your best friend! Longhorn Taurus, Big Bang Meterang Earth!" Clay released his weapon flying through the air. The copies grew in size as they got covered in obsidian rock. They made contact with a squad of ground types burying them alive.

"Groundon Sheath, Gaia Club Earth!" The club made a terrific noise as it bashed the head of a particular giant Onix forcing it back. But they kept coming and the two Earth Warriors had to keep fighting.

Murkro was leading the flying types against Tracey and Raimundo. The gale force winds and churning fog was making it hard to fight back. The boys had taken refuge inside a narrow gap in the cliff wall. Murkro was determined to get them out and was using Sky Attack to try and create a cave in. "Murkro!"

"Silver Wind Wind! Okay that only seemed to ruffle Murkro's feathers. You think I should try Razor Wind?" Tracey asked Murkro used double team and all the clones tried to force them out. Soon a menagerie of flying types joined them forcing the two boys further back.

"Only if you want to rock and roll us to death. We need to get out of this gap and fast. I doubt using my Heylin powers would help us. They probably would just strengthen these guys. Hmm what we need is an escape route I got it! When Crystal was traveling through Sinnoh with Ash and co they encounter Team Rocket capturing birds and holding them underground."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but could you get to the point of this narrative fast?"

"The birds escaped by drilling a hole upward. We can't get out through the gap so let's make a back door. Aim Razor Wind at the ceiling and max it out!"

"But what about the falling debris?"

"Let me worry about that just do it!"

Tracey shut up and did as he was told firing a powerful Razor Wind up into the ceiling. The attack cut through the rock wall like a hot knife through butter. As the hole was formed the falling rocks were obliterated by Raimundo's Heylin powers. Finally they had a clear shot to the surface and the boys took it by giving each other a leg up. They landed safely on the top of the cliff and got ready for the bird Pokemon.

Murkro sounded the call when he spied the two boys. They were getting away this time! Firing off several Shadow Balls he waited to see if they made any contact. When the boys managed to dodge and actually send one back at him Murkro knew playtime was over. "Murkro ro!" Going into a steep climb Murkro and the rest power-dived towards the earth. At just the right moment they used a special move called Feather Dart to send turn their feathers into supercharged darts!

"Wow I've got to sketch that!"

"Sketch later, fight now! Ugh Shoku Neutron Star Wind!" A star shaped shield of wind formed in front of them successfully blocking the Feather Darts. Breathing heavily Raimundo turned to Tracey. "Time for us to cage these birds. Target the left half of the flock and I'll take the right! Crest of the Condor, Blade of the Nebula Wind!"

"Suincine Brace, Juju Blowpipe Wind!" Several of the birds were caged inside wind attacks unable to free themselves. Unfortunately Murkro and several others were left free and the fight started all over again.

Jack and Max were in the fight of their life on their platform, which was completely devoid of any metal to assist them. In fact their platform was made out of fossilized plant life. Jack was doing his best to keep the younger warrior safe, but it wasn't easy at all.

"Mopping the floor, dusting the walls, washing dishes! I knew becoming an expert at chores would improve my battling skills! Max how are you doing buddy?" Jack asked as he surveyed the down cats.

"Metal Claw Metal! If the fate of the world wasn't in the balance I would be loving this!" Max called back as he used Metal Claw to deflect Head Smashing Bedlam. Running at full speed he jumped into the air and started spinning. His arms lit up as he used Steel Wings to try to tear apart some of the steel type Pokemon attack. He was shocked when it didn't work and Steelix swatted him into wall with its tail.

"MAX! Man are you all right? Speak to me buddy."

"I'm fine, but I think my glasses are broke. Oh we aren't making a dent in their metal bodies. These cyborg Pokemon are tough to crack."

"With that metal I'm not surprised. Golems are supposed to be dang near indestructible. Here's a spare pair of goggles wear them," Jack said helping Max to his feet. Both boys looked on worriedly as their steel friends came charging at them in full force. "The only way we're going to be able to hurt them is if we can get that metal off their body. I got plan just follow my lead. Shoku Ore Asteroid Metal!"

The cyborg Pokemon stopped in their tracks and withered in pain as Jack's power managed to rip off sections of the metal body parts leaving gaping holes. Elixir blood dripped from their bodies as they very slowly started to regenerate the lost parts.

"Quick before they've regenerated! Magnetic Grip, Olaf Shield Metal!"

"Diagla Disk, Rider Chain Metal!" Both weapons managed to inflict some serious damage on the steel type Pokemon. Even after they finished regenerating they had some problems. It was then the boys remembered the lesson that a wounded animal is a more of a threat than a healthy one.

Ursaring was firing Hyperbeam after Hyperbeam into the trees trying to knock down Jermaine and Casey. The rest of the normal types were spread out among the forest searching for their prey. A few of them caught glances of the two warriors and narrowly missed them. In response Casey used Bounce to send tree branches toppling on their heads.

"This is no good we're down two outs with no runners on the bases. If this keeps up their pitcher will strike us out!" Casey whispered as below them a Munchlax and Snorlax were eating the tree they where in.

"Don't forget the point guard below us! We've got to get the ball down the court and give him a full court press. Come on move those legs now!" Jermaine instructed as he dropped down between the feeding cyborgs and laid down some hurt on them with Casey's help.

"So any ideas how to make the final out for our team when we're the ones at bat?"

"We just need to make a slam dunk by launching ourselves from the free throw line. There's our target straight ahead. Let's clear up the lane! Shoku Subspace Blackhole Gravity!"

"Wudai Swift Gravity!" The two attacks cleared away most of the normal type Pokemon, but a few like one very stubborn Teddyursa needed a little persuasion. Finally they were close enough to attack Ursaring.

Unfortunately Ursaring wasn't in the mood to cooperate. Letting loose a mighty bellow he fired off a few Focus blast that nearly tore the armor off their bodies. They were still recovering when he came after them with Hammer Arm which they blocked forcing the bear a few feet backwards.

"Okay I've had enough. Time to make the game shot! Grava Guard, Goliath Slingshot Gravity!"

"Time for a Grand Slam! Deoxys Cover, Nightingale Sticks Gravity!"

Ursaring was bombarded by gravity wells and pinned to the ground by the sticks. Roaring like a banshee he swiped the weapons away and charged the two warriors. Jermaine and Casey had to knuckle down for the extra innings.

In a swampy platform Torterra was using his Frenzy Plant to try and capture Dagwood and Gary as they swung from trees avoiding both quicksand and him. Other Pokemon also tried their luck to reach the boys, but were either defeated or forced backwards. Finally the two managed to take cover under the roots of a mango tree and take a breather.

"This isn't good. Between the swamp, the wet air, and lack of our element were not going to be able to fight back. How do we defeat an enemy with such a disadvantage?"

"By using out surroundings to assist us of course. Come you were one of the top trainers and now you're the best researcher now use your brain! Okay I want you to use Razor Leaf to blind the cyborgs so we can attack. Once we've got a clear shot we move in on Torterra okay? Go for it!"

"Razor Leaf Wood!" Gary shouted. The air was thick with leaves blinding several of the grass types. Gary hopped from grassy knoll to knoll and whipped his leg around tripping up Oddishes, Glooms, and Vileblooms. Ducking a Magical Leaf by an annoying Budew he chopped Budew across the face. He looked over to see how Dagwood was doing.

Dagwood used his chest to smack back an angry Eggcuter. Next he elbowed a Paris then up thrusted a Parasect. Bringing down his foot he managed to slightly crack a Seedot. He was soon buried under a couple Nuzleaf and Shiftry, but tossed them off with his Shoku Flora Planet Wood attack. Suddenly he was on his knees in pain as Torterra's Leach Drain started zapping her strength.

The draining stopped almost as soon as it started thanks to Gary and his Leaf Storm. The young researcher helped him to his feet. "Thought you could use a hand. So is this time we break out with the heavy duty arterial?"

"You read my mind. You aim for his head I'll take the body. Woha Armor, Bunyan Battle Ax Wood!"

"Celebi Capsule, Wynate Pike Wood!" The two combined attacks wrapped up Torterra and brought him down to his knees zapping him of his strength. The boys thought they had him, but were found wrong when Torterra stole power from his companions to renew the fight.

Lu was having the time of her life fighting by herself against hundreds of electric types during a raging thunderstorm on a platform that was acting like a lighting rod. "Catch me if you can you scumbags! Man this is the kind of thrill I've been searching for! Dodging lightning bolts, battling supercharged Pichu's and Manetricks; defending against Sparks and Thunderwaves with my own Shoku powers yep I'm as happy as ever! Oh nice try Ampros, but no way you're faster then me! I participate in the annul Running of the Bulls in Madrid every year! Oh watch it you nearly singed my armor! Oh that is it I'm about electrifies your little bodies! Zeus Order, Thunderbird Sais Lightning!"

Lu was hit with the equivalent of 3000 volts of electricity as she gathered power for her attack. The power was racing throughout her body and if she didn't release it soon she would be most likely dead. At the climax of power she released in shocking burst of power that brought everyone including herself to her knees gasping for air. It would be a little while before any of them could start attacking again.

Crystal caught Weevile paw as he tried to use Scratch on her. Grunting with effort she bent back his claw snapping the wrist successfully pinning the Pokemon to the ground. "Give up?"

"Weevile!" Weevil fired an up close and personal Blizzard attack making her skid painfully across the ice. She had to roll into a snowbank to avoid being impaled by falling icicles. Getting to her feet she looked around for her opponents.

"I'm really hating this tundra. Its nothing like home! Ah oh stop oh you didn't I'm going to shatter you!" Crystal shouted angrily as she punched, chopped, and kicked back a couple of what looked like walking abominable snowmen. Claws and hands met together and she used Repulse the Monkey to get rid of one snowball only to have another come after here. "Polar Bear Crush, Wolf Bite, Shoku Polar Pluto Ice! Zoey how are you faring!"

"I've been better, but I really do appreciate the lesson in surprise attacks!" Zoey shouted as she changed from a high kick to rabbit punch. A Glaile fired an Ice Beam and she matched it in power and beauty with her own. Stopping the attack she ducked then kicked the creature like it was a soccer ball imbedding him into an iceberg. She dove behind an ice wall where Crystal joined her. "Even hurt Weevile won't go down. I wish we could just recall that guy into his Pokeball."

"That would still leave behind plenty more Pokemon to battle. I think its time to change strategizes. Can you use Flash Freeze on the ground over there?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"Trust me if you can and you know how to ice skate then do it please okay?" The warrior begged her coordinator friend. Zoey did as she was told creating a freshly frozen rink. Using some broken ice and a little ingenuity Crystal made skates for the two. "Now its my turn to show you how we battle with power and beauty. Follow my lead."

Zoey watched in amazement as Crystal skated across the ice performing a routine worthy of an Olympic gold. Her jumps, twists, and spins were both beautiful and power. In the middle of one of her spins Zoey saw her grab her weapon and knew what she would have to do.

"Mirror Deflector, Shayera Mace Ice!"

"Articuno Slip, Knights Flail Ice!" The resulting shower of snow and hail created enough chaos to turn the tides for now.

On a nearby platform comprised half of a volcano and the other half ocean both Stacey and Soladade were holding their own against Raging Dragons. Stacey leapt over a lava flow and dove into the water with Head Smashing Bayonet following her. She surfaced and pulled herself to shore and watched with pity as the little being sank. She only got a few minutes rest before a Gyradoes fired a Dragon Blast. Using her Shoku attack she sent the lava crashing down on him burying it alive as it rapidly cooled. "Now that's what I call a kinetically active art. Still I guess that's why they say let sleeping dragons lie huh?"

"If you can still make witty comments after all this we must be in trouble. Oh now here he comes. Dragon Rush Flair!" Soladade shouted drawing up her power as she leapt into the air to battle wits against a Garchomp. Neither attack hurt the other one so she gathered her power above her. "Wudai Rage Flair!"

"Congrats on barbecuing one Garchomp, but let me remind you we've still got at least thirty hungry dragons coming after us. My Gods and Goddess are telling me to use our weapons to even the odds. You think you can do it considering your ankle?"

"It's only strained not broken. We'll worry about it later. Let's put on a show they'll never forget."

"Okay because I think there about to nuke us. Bomber Plate, Mei Xing Knife Flair!"

"Rayquaza Holster, Nerfertina Whip Flair!" It really did look like a small nuclear explosion had gone off.

Auara and Dawn had found themselves trapped underground with barely any light battling psychic Pokemon determined to brainwash them into serving the Killforma.

"That Hypnos wouldn't give up hypnotizing us!" Dawn shouted as she grabbed two Drowsies and knocking their heads together. Twisting around she fired off a Solarbeam striking a Mediate squarely in the chest.

"Strike of the Flying Serpent! Cobra Strike! Constrictor Crush. Man when did I start liking snakes so much I wonder? Oh you didn't try using Confuse Ray on me! Shoku Solar Sun Light! Your right Dawn we need to take him out if we're going to win this. As a famous playwright once said live in the moment! Lantern Fold, Mulan Sunfans Light!"

"I sure hope this works! Mesprit Clasp, Apollo Bow Light!" The cavern was filled with light and the roof collapsed revealing the red sunlight above them. As the girls climbed out of the hole they glanced over the center platform were all of Ash's Pokemon save Chimchar were battling Killforma/Ash.

Killforma/Ash was soaring through the air thanks to the power of his wings and the Jet Bootsu for stability. He had been enjoying the action below and admiring the warrior prowess of the Dragons and Guardians when Ash's Pokemon had decided to take into their collective appendages to save their friend. "Your going to have be a lot faster Staravia if you want to catch me!"

Staravia poured on the speed with Quick Attack and prepared to deliver a supercharged Aerial Ace. Focusing on nailing Killforma/Ash right in the chest he completely forgot about the Shroud of Shadows. Seconds before impact the entity vanished from sight sending the starling Pokemon overshooting his target. "Staravia? Avia Star!"

The other Pokemon shouted out replies that they couldn't find the invisible foe either. Suddenly Aipom shouted a warning for Staravia to dodge as the Third Arm Sash appeared out of nowhere and snagged the bird. "That was to easy Staravia. You should have used Double Team to avoid being caught. Don't you have any other tricks to show me?" Killforma/Ash asked running his talons through the bird's feather.

"Staravia!" Staravia screeched as he used Wing Attack to free himself. Flying backwards he gather all his power and dive bombed the combined entity with Aerial Ace straight in the chest, but the Two Ton Tunic protected him from damage. Staravia was forced to retreat as the creature used the combined powers of the Sword Storm and Horn of the Blizzard to send a chilling wind partially freezing his wings.

"Very impressive Staravia, but not good enough. Who's next? Oh so you want to play tag Aipom? Then just try to catch me, just remember I'm just as agile and have better equilibrium thanks to the powers of the Monkey Staff!"

Aipom ignored the taunts and swung through the trees after her friend. Quickly activating Double Team she sent her clones to surround the possessed trainer. Each clone had grabbed a different part of him as she snuck up from behind ready to use Scratch to tear off the helmet. As she brought her paws up to Scratch she let out a shriek as part of her power was sucked away and then sent back at her thanks to the Sun Chi Lantern. "Aip pom pom?"

"Aipom have you forgotten that the Helmet of Jong gives me eyes in the back of my head? I should thank you for sending your clones after me. Without them I couldn't have used the Sun Chi Lantern to power up. If you done I like to move on."

"Aipom! Aipom pom!" Aipom sent shower of Swift stars down upon her trainer and then struck hard with her Focus Bunch. Killforma/Ash destroyed the Swift with blasts from the Star Hanabee and the Kazoo Atom. Aipom's Focus Punch was no match for the Fist of Tebigong and she fell to the ground in pain and shame for not being able to save her friend.

"Turtwig! Turt turt twig!" Turtwig tackled Killforma/Ash the second he landed. He bit down hard trying to pull of the Wu armor, but had to jump back to avoid being clawed. Not willing to give up he sent a powerful Leaf Storm mixed with Razor Leaf at the combined entity.

"Foolish choice Turtwig! I can control plant life thanks to the power of the Totem of Flora remember? Would you like some water to quench your thirst curtsey of the Orb of Tournamie? I advise that you heal yourself up with Synthesis before an infection sets in. Now that's three down just one to go. Hello Pikachu are you really going to fight me?"

"Pikapi pika Pikachu? Pikapi!" Pikachu begged his best friend to come back. To fight the control of the Killforma and use his powers to save the worlds from destruction. When it looked like words wouldn't work he fired a Thunderbolt at his friend hoping to shock him awake.

Killforma/Ash used the Eye of Dashi to redirect the Thunderbolt. He raised a glowing claw hand and waved it in front of Pikachu. The electric mouse gasped as white light engulfed him and when he could see again he was surprised to find himself a Pichu! "Pichu?"

"One of the perks of being the Heart of our world is the ability to affect time. I can use it to turn you back into a baby Pichu or I can snap my fingers and turn you into a Raichu as I've just demonstrated or just wiggle my nose and your back to yourself. Does that tell you what kind of power your dealing with old buddy?"

"Pikachu! Pika pika pika!" Pikachu shouted angrily that Ash would never do something like that. Seething he fired of round after round of Ball Lightening trying to get through his defenses. When that didn't work he did a revolving jump before smashing his Iron Tail down hard. He was aiming for the Amulet, but missed.

Killforma/Ash reacted instinctively smacking Pikachu away. When he saw the red mark on his cheek he examined his hand and saw it was bloody. "No, I didn't want to hurt you. Your going to be okay buddy heal up. Now to make sure none of you get hurt I'm going to have to put you in a safe place. Quintessence!" The Amulet glowed brightly as it used Quintessence to animate the ground into forming comfortable cages. "There your safe now."

"Staravia!"

"Aipom!"

"Turtwig!"

"Pikachu!"

"It will be okay my friends you'll see. Once I've conquered the two worlds everything will be fine. Now if you excuse me I have to find Chimchar, and the two warriors of the Darkness. The Dragon will live, but the Guardian will die!" the Killforma/Ash left to search for his prey.

Currently his prey was lying unconscious on a cave floor while Chimchar and Callie plus her Soul Beast Houndor tried to drive off the dark types that were after him. It wasn't easy and they were force to use only half strength with their attacks if they wanted to avoid hurting Paul.

"Houndor use Bite on Poochyena then Shadow Ball on Mightyhena! Ugh get off me! Thank the spirits I watched enough roos fighting to know how to handle these guys. Take this!" Callie shouted as she used her feet to push off an offending Sneazle. Swiping her hand forward she clawed a Houndoom drawing elixir blood. Before she could attack again she let out a cry of agony.

"What the? Oh no Houndor return! Not good I felt that. Chimchar has Sleeping Beauty woke up yet!"

"Char chim!" Chimchar shouted over his shoulder. Taking a deep breath he let loose his most powerful Flamethrower driving back the dark types to the mouth of the cave. That's when Callie used her Shoku attack and weapon/Wu to drive off the rest. "Chimchar char!"

"Yeah they're gone for now, but they'll be back in masses soon. We need Paul's help. Oh wake up already! Even with his injuries he should have woken up I mean I can sense his spirit is alive and well. Chimchar heat him up a little."

Chimchar did as he was told using the heat of his tail to warm Paul's temperature. The boy started sweating up a storm and suddenly sat up right panting. Seeing his job was down Chimchar sat down and waited for the events to unfold.

"Was that really necessary? Don't answer that just tell me where I am and what the heck is going on. One minute I'm traveling and the next minute that thing is controlling my body. I want answers now!"

"Cliff notes version is this: That creature is called the Killforma, an ancient creature that can reshape things with his powers. It needed to borrow your body so it could complete its master plan, which was to create powerful cyborg Pokemon to help him conquer both our worlds. Currently he is in possession of the Amulet of First Kung our worlds heart and by bonding with Ash, the heart of your world, he's made himself nearly next to impossible to beat. We need your help if we're to free him and save our worlds."

"Forget it I'm not going to help you. This isn't my problem."

"Chimchar! Char char chim!" Chimchar was stunned. He tried to explain to Paul that it was indeed his problem and he was very much apart of this. Unfortunately Paul couldn't understand him even with his medallion because he was rejecting his heritage.

"What do you mean this isn't your problem?! The Killforma wants you dead in case you haven't noticed so this makes it your problem!"

"Look, the only thing I'm interested in is getting my Pokemon back from that creep. After that I'm done and out of here. If that loser was stupid enough to let that thing possess him then he's even more pathetic then I thought. If you idiots think you can save him and stop this madness then your just plain crazy. Ow! What the I think you broke my nose!" Paul said as he touched his bloody nose.

"Good because I'm going to break a whole lot more then that if you don't shut up and listen you ungrateful piece of flesh! Your unbelievable you know that? You're the most egotistical, self centered, single-minded narcissistic selfish self-serving person I've ever met! My friends risked their lives to try and save both you and Ash from the Killforma and prevent the destruction that's going on. It's called being selfless something you should try! Do you know why the Killforma is so bent on killing you instead of making you one of his generals? Because you've embraced the cliché that darkness is bad! Darkness isn't evil it's misunderstood. We need darkness if were to survive. Paul, do you really believe your abusive and neglectful make your Pokemon love you or want to be your friend?"

"There not suppose to love me or be my friend! I train them the way I do because I need them to be strong for combat!"

"Chimchar! Char chim char chim!" Chimchar barked at him angrily. Paul looked at him with disgust and confusion unable to understand the little flame monkey. "Chimchar char! Chim chim! Char char!"

"Chimchar's right Paul. You Pokemon fear you more then they respect you. Even without the control crystals they wouldn't have returned to you after the Killforma opened their eyes to the damage you've done. They want to be your friends, but you won't let anyone in not even Chimchar who risked his life to save you. Do you know why he did that or why any of us our here?"

"No I'm sure your going to tell me aren't you?"

"Because it's the selfless and right thing to do. No matter what a person does they deserve a second chance. You're our friend and we will risk our lives to help you out even if you don't want. You say you want Pokemon fit for combat, but who's your enemy Paul? You're own worse enemy because you've turned to best trait, focus, and twisted it up. You are the Guardian of Darkness and only you can turn the tide in this battle. Help us please. Fine be that way these belong to you curtsey of the legacy of your ancestor Paulson. If you change your mind Chimchar and I will be out there fighting."

"Are you crazy you'll die out there! You can't beat them!"

"I never said it was the smart thing I said it was the right thing. Chimchar lay down a Fire Spin to cover us!" With that the duo was gone leaving Paul alone with his thoughts.

The battle was hopelessly deadlocked. Neither side was backing down or gaining ground. Dragons and Guardians fought hard with all they had while the Killforma's forces tapped into their reserve forces to counter them. Surveying the scene from above the Killforma/Ash decided the battle had gone on long enough. "This battle is over!" he shouted activating his powers.

The landscape returned to normal and the warriors found themselves pinned to the ground next to the Pokemon cages by the remaining cyborg Pokemon. The more they struggled the harder they were held. They looked up with fear and hope as the Killforma/Ash landed. If he got close enough they could separate the two.

"I'm sure you could separate us given the chance, but you won't have it. Come! Ah see the Soul Swapper is mine now. I must admit you put up a magnificent fight and revealed some flaws I needed to address with my army so I thank you. However this conflict is over as you can see from the screen. Your Temple is about to buckle, the Nilyeh City has nearly been conquered, and I have nearly taken Guan's Gateway. All around this world my army has nearly defeated all resistance. The same could be said about the Pokemon world see? Your friends put up a valiant fight, but its over. Time for you to join me."

"We'll never join you!" Lu growled.

"Come on Ash wake up and help us! You've been possessed before and beat him!" May pleaded. The Pokemon and others joined her, but their words fell on deaf ears.

"Silence please! I see now you won't be joining me willingly so I'll have to use my powers instead. I shall open your minds to my way of thinking and slowly you'll embrace it. You will becoming willing members of my army."

"Wait a minute here! Are you going to brainwash us into thinking your right?" Gary asked.

"You can't do this to us! Ash please!" Brock begged, but his pleas were ignored. Everyone's eyes widen as he transported Pikachu out of the cage and into his clawed hands. "No Ash that's Pikachu!"

"Pikapi? Pikachu pika," Pikachu asked his best friend to reconsider. The Killforma/Ash stroked his fur gently and gave his a small hug.

"It will be all right old buddy trust me," he whispered before a bluish white light engulfed the Pokemon. Pikachu tried to resist the power, but it was nearly impossible. Everyone was watching in horror praying this to stop when a Shadow Ball struck Killforma/Ash in the side. The entity dropped Pikachu and clutched his side in pain. "Who did that? Show yourself!"

There was a shuffling of feet and out of the shadows stepped a figure. He was wearing the traditional armor with a Houndoom on his chest. On his shoulder was a Wu shaped like Darkrai and in his hands he clutched and ebony and alabaster scythe. "You want me dead then come and get me!" Paul shouted surprising everyone.

"You most certainly have a death wish that I'm glad to fulfill tormentor!" Killforma/Ash growled taking flight talons open ready to slice the Guardian to ribbons.

Paul didn't hesitate for a second. He met the charge shouting "Shadow Claw Darkness!" The dark claws light up and locked up with the Killforma/Ash's talons. As they climbed into Paul managed to flip over his opponent's head and make a gash in the wings before the tail curled around his ankle and hurled him into a wall. Seconds before impact he used Nightshade to backwards and land safely. Ducking and dodging power blast he continued to fire off attacks drawing the Killforma/Ash away from the others. "Is that the best you got?"

"Why are you even pretending to be a hero? You care for no one but yourself!"

"Its time I started acting a little selfless and help get a friend back! Darkrai Torc, Reaper Scythe Darkness!" Paul shouted in reply as he send several figures of darkness hoping to slow Killforma/Ash down. It didn't work and the two continued to battle oblivious to what was going on.

Five seconds after Paul's surprise attack the others broke free of their captures and now were taking out the remaining forces. Powers and weapons flew all over the place and in some cases it took nearly everyone to bring down a target, but finally all the jungle cats, Paul's Pokemon, and the cyborgs were lying on the ground defeat. Panting hard Raimundo snatched up the fallen Wu. "Come on we got to finish this!"

Paul let out a strangled cry as Killforma/Ash used his telekinesis to stretch his limbs to his breaking point. He gasped and coughed up a little blood as he felt the combined entity tighten his talons around his neck ready to squeeze the life out of him and drop his corpse to the ground below. "Foolish Paul and you called me the pathetic one. What were you hoping to accomplish with this attack? You know you can't beat me so why try?"

"Wasn't trying to…beat you. Crystal… taught me.. that sometimes its victory enough if you don't win. Do it!" Paul shouted. Frightened Killforma/Ash looked over his shoulder just as Raimundo aimed the Wu at him.

"Time to break you up! Soul Swapper!" The Wu pulsated and a golden light struck the being that let out a roar of agony dropping Paul as he convulsed. Luckily Max and Tracey caught Paul and dragged him to safety. In the air the souls of the two beings were forcefully pulled apart as they were ripped from their body. There was another flash as the bodies transformed scattering the Wu all over the ground. Misty, May, Casey, Zoey, Soladade, and Dawn raced to pick up the fallen Wu. There was another flashing light and strange squishing sound as Ash's soul reunited with his body. Unable to fly anymore he dropped to the ground like a stone where Brock and Gary caught him.

"He's alive!" Brock shouted as the Pokemon and girls raced over to check on their friend.

"He's just unconscious, but I'm sure he'll wake up. I'm glad that Killforma is gone," Gary added.

With the Pokemon screeching and pointing it was up to Misty to state the obvious. "I don't think its over yet!"

In the air was the Killforma in his natural body. He was at least the size of a small jet with a long thin tail. He had four legs that ended in five black talons. Spiral horns jutted through the tip of his hair and he had two rows of sharp teeth. The strangest thing was he was pale transparent blue with large yellow wings. He let out a roar that frightened everyone. "Bravo you separated us, but I assure you its only temporary. Thanks to the power of the Hearts and my minions I have enough power to sustain a corporal body for at least twelve hours. By the time its over all of you will belong to me! Return Ash to me at once!"

"No! You want our worlds then you have to get through us! Its time for the ultimate showdown! Guys let try that Master level move we read about. Ready? Soul of Wind Dragon!" Raimundo shouted. His soul pendant glowed a brilliant white transforming the boy into small white wind dragon. All around him the other Dragons did as he did transforming into elemental dragons. Flapping into the air they went after the Killforma.

"I enjoy a challenge and your doing nothing more then proving your worth to me! Come and get me if you dare!" Killforma hissed sending a power blast at Omi. The little dragon breathed a stream of water deflecting the attack. At the same moment the icy Crystal flapped her wings sending a blizzard at the Killforma. The creature dodged and went after her.

From behind Kimiko, Stacey, and Lu fired off blast of their elements that seemed to weaken the creature. As they moved in closer they were tail slapped and talon raked forcing them to retreat. Coming up from beneath and the sides were Jack, Jermaine, and Raimundo who tried to use their elements to contain the Killforma only to have him slip out of the way. He bit down on Auara's neck before she could and used his wings to attack Clay and Callie. He laughed at their misfortunes, but they fought on ready to die if necessary.

On the ground below the Guardians could only watch in horror. They wanted to help, but what could they do? "We have to do something! We can't just sit here while they risk their lives trying stop that thing!" Misty shouted.

"Your right, but what can we do? None of us have the power to take the Killforma on our own and even if we combined our powers what good would it do? It would just reform the attack and send it back at us," May pointed out.

"There has to be a way to defeat I mean our ancestors found a way! We know we can't kill it so why not contain it?" Brock suggested.

"One problem with that plan we don't know how to contain it. I doubt a Pokeball could capture that thing," Tracey stated.

"If only we could somehow turn the Killforma's power back on it maybe that would be enough to stop it. But how do we do that?" Max wondered.

"I know how," a weak voice said. They all turned to see Ash's eyes flutter open. They smiled and hugged him before he brushed them off and tried to stand up.

"Sit back down mister! You're in no condition to be fighting. If you have a way to strike this guy out then tell us and let us do it for you," Casey told him trying to get him to sit back down, but he wouldn't.

"We need to work together. I've bonded with the Killforma and I know he isn't evil just misunderstood. While I was joined I learned his weakness. If we can combine our powers then focus it through me I can send a transforming wave at the Killforma the moment he uses his full power. The surge of energy will be enough to transform him into something harmless and reverse all the damage that's been done. We all have to work together ugh."

"Ash look at yourself you can barely stand let alone use yourself as lens. Your powers have been dormant for three days and you barely have the strength to stand. If you try handling that much power you'll kill yourself," Gary warned him.

"He's right Ash and then what hope would there be for the rest of us. Unless you know a way to renew your strength from an outside source fast then we have to come up with something else," Zoey told him.

"Wait a minute didn't the Killforma when you first encountered him have the ability to transfer energy from a Pokemon into itself. Couldn't you use the same principle to heal up?" Soladade suggested.

"Yeah we could donate a portion of our powers to help Ash out!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Wouldn't work. In order to pull this off we need our full powers. We need to get the energy from somewhere else."

"Might we suggest us," an unfamiliar voice said. They all turned and looked at Ash's Pokemon. Aipom opened her mouth and spoke again. "Looks like those medallions are finally working if you can understand us. We want to volunteer our power."

"Ash has helped us so much in the past," Staravia began

"That we want to help him this time," Turtwig continued

"So Ash please accept our strength and win this fight," Chimchar finished up.

"Pikachu you sure buddy?"

"Never more sure than anything in my life. Relax and let us help," Pikachu said as the five of them formed a star around Ash. Closing their eyes they focused all their thoughts on transferring their energy. Their bodies became surround by a yellow, silver, white, green, and red light. In the blink of the eye the lights struck Ash charging him up. The Pokemon fainted from exhaustion, but glad they could help.

The twelve friends grabbed each other's hands and focused their powers. Soon they became engulfed in the glow of their elements. Ash rose into the air as the powers converged into a ball above his head. Adding in his own Heart powers plus the Amulet's the ball grew into size. At the right moment when the Killforma unleashed his reforming abilities on the transformed teens he let it go.

The Killforma was so intent on winning he never saw the power ball until it was to late. "No you can't do this ah!" He screamed as his own powers were turned back on him. The ball engulfed him and the dragons landed turning back into humans as they watched the twist and reshape the Killforma as white light burst everywhere blinding everyone. No one saw what new form the Killforma had taken because all eyes were on Ash.

Ash was hovering in the air surrounded by a brilliant blue white aura. The Amulet pulsed around his neck. "Its time to fix the damage that was done. Uh ah!" he gasped in surprise and pleasure as aura spread across the globe and through the gateway.

All over the earth the cyborg Pokemon vanished from sight and the jungle cats returned to being spirits. The damage they had caused had been repaired and injuries healed. The world was almost like new and the people knew who to thank curtsey of the Killforma's big screen.

In the Pokemon world the change was happening just as fast. The regions were safe and the people and Pokemon returned to normal. The sun was shining brilliantly and J found herself making a hasty retreat to avoid being captures seeing as how she was free again. She vowed to find out who did this and make them pay while at the same time claiming this power for herself. Tears of joy could be heard at the Sanctuary as Eve and Lucas hugged knowing it was over.

Ash landed on the ground, the Amulet of First Kung, gone returned to where it belonged. He teetered for a second, but Brock and Dawn steadied him. "I feel a little faint."

"You'll be okay buddy you just need to rest."

"Yeah, but that was awesome! I can't believe what just happened!"

"I don't think any of us can Dawn. It was amazing being a dragon!" Raimundo commented.

"Yeah, but what happened to the Killforma?" Lu asked.

"He was transformed," a voice said. The twenty-four teenagers and five Pokemon gasped as two girls appeared out of nowhere. They were twins by the looks of things except the colors were different. One had black hair, blue eyes, and a red halter with black jeans with red patches and red platform shoes while the other was blond blue eyed with a purple halter with blue pants with purple patches and purple platform shoes.

"Greeting warriors. I'm Star, Spirit of Justice, Entity of Goodness, and Creator of Life. My twin Nova is the Spirit of Injustice, Entity of Evil, Representative of Death. We've come to collect the Killforma," Star, the blond one spoke.

Nova held out a silver chain with charm that looked exactly like the Killforma with a rainbow gem over its head on it. "We couldn't get involved before because that would have destroyed the entire multiverse. But thanks to you kids the Killforma won't be bothering anyone for a long time. Especially not after we chuck him into the anti universe with the Nameless."

"Wait you can't! Please the Killforma isn't evil and if your people helped it all those eons ago this wouldn't have happened. I won't let you hurt him again! I'll take responsibility for him!" Ash growled as he struggled over to the two girls.

"We were hoping you say that. The Council regrets what happened and our hoping with your guidance the Killforma will reform. He's your responsibility now," Nova said placing the necklace around Ash's neck.

"Now you better return to the Temple. Everyone's waiting for you!" Star laughed as she teleported them home. The two sisters smiled at one another and vanished.

Everyone was at the Temple celebrating their victory. It had been a hard fight, but they had all done well. When the kids returned everyone gave them a heroes welcome and Ash's mom nearly crushed him to death.

"Now that your safe I guess we can have the Dragons graduation," Samuel mentioned.

"We completely forgot!" The kids said in unison causing more laughter.

"Not to mention we need a Rite of Passage ceremony for the dragons and a wedding for Delia and Samuel," Wuya added.

"Yeah, but don't you think we should attend to Paul's problem first?" Meribor asked.

Paul didn't know what they were talking about until Chakra pinned him to the wall with the Star of Fate. "What gives? I helped out didn't I?!"

"Yes and that's a good start, but to ensure your goodness last were taken precautions. We may not be demons, but Chase still has one ability left. Use it brother!"

"Heylin Memory Recall! You're now recalling all past events of evil that must be dealt with. Meribor if you please?"

"Heylin Dragon Star! Man his good side is so weak!" Meribor chirped upon seeing the pale little Paul next to his evil count side.

"Time to weaken its grip don't you agree?" Wuya asked blasting his evil side unconscious.

"Now a little purification to eat away the excess darkness. Then little recombining and there your whole again. An improvement I would say. Your still a jerk, but now you have a heart. Now that's taken care might I suggest some rest before we tackled tomorrow's plans?" Valonia asked. Everyone agreed and crawled into bed for the best sleep of their lives.


	11. Graduation and Celebrations

It was a week since the epic battle with the Killforma and a lot had happened since then. The Dragons had been pleased and ecstatic to find out they passed their high school finals with flying colors. True to Delia's word she had finished planning their graduation before the battle, but that wasn't the only thing that had been finished. They had also planned the Rite of Passage ceremony for the Guardians and had also done her wedding yesterday thanks impart to the large number of guests that had arrived.

The day after the battle family and friends of everyone had arrived at the Temple curtsey of Dojo or the Gateway. The families of the Dragons had been overjoyed to see their children/siblings okay and be back at the Temple. The people from the Pokemon world plus their Pokemon were also equally ecstatic that things were okay and had become very friendly with the Xiaolin world residents. DVDs of everyone's adventures had been shared so everyone knew everyone else's story.

Today there was a flurry of activity as they set up for the big graduation/Rite of Passage for the warriors. They had thought it would be easier to do it that way by having the Rite of Passage first the proceeding with the graduation.

"This is certainly something I never thought I'd be doing. A gym leader hanging balloons and streamers up for a celebration," Gardenia commented as Roark passed her the tape. Nearby the Frontier Brains Brandon and Annabel were unraveling crepe papers along the walls.

Cynthia, Lucian, Liza, Harley, and Drew were hanging banners out in the courtyard proclaiming congratulations to the graduates and also praising the Guardians. "I just love the colors that were chosen. This is such a momentous occasion. People from two completely different worlds coming together to celebrate the accomplishments of their kids. Truly something wonderful has been born," Cynthia commented.

"I have to admit that the people here are quite interesting. I had an interesting conversation with Master Monk Guan the other day about the finer points of mediation. His suggestions should help me form a better bond with my Pokemon," Lucian added.

"I like Dojo. That little Temple Dragon is certainly a spunky little thing. I can't believe he's the party planner for this whole thing," Liza commented.

"What I want to know is why we get stuck doing the labor while May and the others get primped and polished," Harley grumbled. He winced as Drew slugged him giving him a knowing look.

Elsewhere the families were setting up for the area for the ceremony. Nando and his Pokemon had been asked to play the music so they had set up some chairs and instruments a little way to the side with Kenny's help. Families were working together to set up the stage, podium, and the table for the diplomas. Others worked on the lighting and the TVs for the music video portion. Other members were setting up the chairs and red carpet. Quite a few were in the kitchen preparing the feasts.

The Pokemon had taken it upon themselves to set up for the party that was to occur with Team Rocket's help. They had to sign a release saying they would be on their best behavior or suffer the indignity of shrinking to the size of a grain of rice. That made them most agreeable and no problems had risen yet. Tents were raised, a dance floor was created complete with a strobe light, and tables for food were locked into place. The ground and water types worked together to create a pool complete with water slide. There were also other recreational areas set up as well. Directing the movements of the Pokemon were Eve and Lucas. "Thanks Snorlax for using Body Slam to create the pool. It really helped," Lucas, praised the giant Pokemon.

"Snorlax lax," Snorlax thanked him and promised not to eat all the food. His wound had completely vanished once the Killforma had been defeated. He joined the rest of the Pokemon putting the finishing touches up for the party.

Lucas was pleased by how smoothly everything was coming along. Both him and Eve were ready for their role in the Rite of Passage Ceremony. They had their gifts all ready and as long as no one else threatened the Heart of their world things would be okay. But he still looked uneasily at his abiou Eve who had a troubled expression on her face. "What's wrong Eve? This is time for celebration yet you look like we lost. Everything is fine now. We have all twelve warrior Guardians, the Heart of the world is safe, and the Killforma is now working for Ash. What's the matter?"

"I just have a sense of foreboding that's all. Tomorrow we all return to our world and I have to have a long discussion with the Guardians about their role in the world now. I'm not looking foreword to my talk with Ash. He won't like what he hears and he can be quite stubborn. Still that's a problem for another day. Let's finish getting ready okay?"

Inside the Temple the graduates were getting dressed for their ceremony with a little help from a few family members. Dojo was busy keeping everyone on schedule. "Okay the ceremony starts in hour so let's finish getting dressed! You can chat with you families at the party. I hope you guys are ready for presents, because the gift table is over flowing with goodies. Oh I'm so proud of you I could cry wah!"

"Dojo, would you please stop crying its getting all over my kimono!" Kimiko snapped. It was the same outfit she had worn when they had gotten the Golden Tiger claws with a few flames sewn on. It had taken her a half hour to get it on and do her hair and she didn't want it ruined.

"Don't worry so much about the kimono Kimiko. We'll be wearing our caps and gowns over it. I must thank you again Mrs. Ketchum for sewing them for us. They look absolutely amazing and they actually breathe," Auara commented as her mother help slip the gown over her Egyptian style dress. The gowns were a rich red with white collars and cuffs. The caps had red, blue, and black tassels with gold charm shaped like the year they were graduating.

"Oh your welcome Auara it was quite an honor for me. I love sewing clothes and I owed you kids for helping with my wedding. Ash would you hold still! It wouldn't hurt so much if you let me cut your hair," Delia told her son as she combed his long hair and quickly tied it back.

"I like the new look it makes me stand out. I knew keeping this tux around was a good idea."

"I still don't see why we have to dress up for this stupid ceremony. Ow what are you doing Daisy?" Misty snapped as her older sister plucked her eyebrows and applied some eye shadow. Misty was annoyed that she had to wear a very nice blue sundress and have her hair down.

"Like Misty don't you want to look your best? I mean after all today is all about honoring our little sister and her ability to control water. I knew that you had to be sensational at something," Daisy replied.

"Be thankful that your sister knows a thing or two about feminine looks. My dad wasn't much help with my hair," Casey replied as she smoothed her silver skirt and matching top.

"Let me help. I know a thing or two about fixing hair. It took me only twenty minutes to fix up my hair. Here you go a lovely French knot," Zoey said smiling. She was wearing her coordinator outfit along with some jewelry to really stand out.

"Zoey I love the jewelry you're wearing! Where did you get it? Oh you wouldn't happen to have some mascara I could borrow? Mom says I can wear a little make up because it's an important occasion and I really want to look my best!" Dawn exclaimed happily.

"She doesn't have any, but I do. Come over here and I'll put it on for you. You want some make up to May? It would make you look extra special," Soladade offered. She was wearing a form fitting V neckline backless bell sleeved orange dress that really showed off her curves. Her hair was braided to form a crown on the top of her head with cascading waves below.

"Thanks, but my mom already helped me out. What do you think of the new dress she bought me? I thought maybe I should take a leaf out of the Sinnoh coordinators books and dress up at contests," May remarked twirling around in her flame red dress.

"I have to admit May you look both deadly and beautiful my favorite combination. Still be thankful your mom isn't trying to capture the whole event on film. Maria, I mean Mom its okay I got it," Lu told her mom gently as adjusted the gown so it wouldn't mess up her red and black Spanish dress. Her hair was curled around her face in a traditional look.

"I'm just so proud of my you my little jade. To see you come so far in just a few years is outstanding. No more breaking rules and illegal street racing for my little girl. No you're a proud and upstanding member of society!" Maria stated proudly as snapped a few more photos on her digital camera.

"I thank Krishna we finally arrived at this day. Between saving the world, learning to control our powers, and becoming close friends I thought my academic dreams would never come true. Mom are you sure that Dad and my brothers put my graduation gift in a safe place?" Stacey threated as she smoothed down her new blue and orange sari.

"Don't worry so much my artist. Your presents along with gifts for all your friends are on the table in the tent being guarded by one of those nice people from the other world. After a delicious feast prepared by both groups you and the others can open the gifts. Then the celebration can begin. I hope your friend like Bombay Duck," her mother told her.

"I'm sure more then stories are being exchanged. It's nice that everyone here has become such great friends. I would have felt silly combining our graduation with a Rite of Passage ceremony in front of strangers. Simply awesome how fast people can become mates right Clay?" Callie remarked. The skirt of her black dress showing under her gown.

"Yeah consider yourselves lucky partners. I don't even want to think about what would happen if we postponed this honor for you guys. At least you don't have to do demonstrations of your powers and weapon control like we did," Clay remarked exchanging his cowboy hat for a cap.

"Not to mention you don't have to worry about having your soul sucked out of your body then transported into the past. You guys get it easy just receiving you're blessing and gifts from Eve and Lucas in the presence of your family and friends. Lucky dogs," Jermaine commented off hand. Underneath his gown he wore a traditional Nigerian dashiki.

"Excuse me but could you explain exactly what the purpose of this Rite of Passage ceremony is? From what I understand from yours it was to mark the completion of your Wudai training and that you were ready to accept responsibility of your Soul Pendants and Legacy Scrolls. What do you think Eve has planned for us?" Brock asked as Flint helped his son into his tux jacket.

Nearby Professor Oak had just finished tying Gary's tie. "There you go Gary. You look quite handsome. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks Gramps, but I'm also curious about this as well. You Dragons mentioned something about being accepted as adults, but how can we when were just kids and were still learning."

"You guys certainly have a lot of questions. I thought we had explained this to you last night after the wedding. Weren't any of you paying attention or were you to busy stuffing yourselves with cake?" Dagwood wondered out loud as he put a few pieces of Cherokee clothing on over his suit.

"Hey that's not fair! You were stuffing yourselves just as much. Sure we were distracted when Tracey caught the garter and May the bouquet, but that didn't mean were weren't listening! Mom that hurt!" Max screeched as he felt a few strands of hair torn out as his mom desperately combed his hair.

"Sorry Max, but if you stop moving so much I could finish. Clean your glasses honey and please stop slouching. You're creasing your suit," his mother instructed him.

Tracey giggled at his friend's misfortune before clearing his throat. Like all the boys he was dressed in a nice suit and being pampered over by family members. In this case his mother who was whispering for him to remove his headband. "Anyways why don't you refresh our memories okay? We have some time to kill and it would help us a lot."

"Okay the Rite of Passage is a ceremony signify you've completed a certain level of training and that your ready to be considered full fledge warriors and adults members of the group. Your accepting the responsibility that comes with that and you get rewarded with certain items," Jack explained. He was wearing a black and white suit underneath his gown.

"Its also acknowledging that while you still have a lot to learn your ready to have a member of your group lead you in absence of your master. From this point on you can handle tasks of greater degrees and that your ready to help people no matter what happens. Its also a great way to strengthen the bond between team members and acknowledge your success," Raimundo added as he adjusted his Brazilian suit so it wouldn't wrinkle underneath his gown.

"Somehow I don't think anyone wants to hear my successes. From what I've witnessed after watching myself I was a class a jerk. Not to mention the Pokemon here probably hate my guts. Maybe I should get out of here while the going is good," Paul remarked quietly. He had changed a great deal in a week. He was still a focus, determined young man who could be a jerk, but he also had developed a kinder and gentler side. He had actually apologized to Chimchar!

"A true warrior doesn't run away from his past. Rather he faces it and makes up for it. The Pokemon have forgiven you haven't they? Why not start forgiving yourself? Has anyone seen Omi?" Crystal asked. She was wearing a traditional Baltic dress and hairstyle underneath her gown. She also had a gold ribbon around her neck showing that she was class valedictorian.

"I'm here! Would someone help me?" Omi's muffled voice called. The others laughed as he waddled into the room with his cap pulled over his head and his gown trailing at his feet. His traditional Chinese outfit was own backwards! Nearby Ash's Pokemon were laughing their heads off and the little monks misfortune. Quickly they helped him out so he was dressed appropriately. "Thank you honorable friends. That was most helpful of you. Considering you're the ones who did that to me in the first place!"

"Guys why would you do that? You know we have to be ready to start marching in less then twenty minutes and your fooling around! I thought I told you to clean up and go find your seats," Ash told his little family.

"Sorry Ash, but we couldn't resist! Everyone is acting so serious we just thought we bring a little humor to the scene," Aipom explained.

"We'll finish getting ready right now. See you later Ash!" Staravia called out.

"Don't embarrass yourself!" Turtwig recommended.

"Don't worry you'll do fine!" Chimchar called over his shoulder.

"Good luck Ash. We're all proud of you and honored to be your Pokemon," Pikachu said giving his best friend before scampering off.

"Well we better go find our seats. Good luck to all of you and don't worry. You'll all do fine and we'll be capturing the whole thing on film and tape!" Delia assured the group before the parents left. The next twenty minutes were adjusting clothes, applying make up, and making sure that everyone was in the right order. Finally Dojo gave them the five-minute warning and they all got in line ready to face their public.

Outside everything had been finished and set up. The party area was ready to go complete with a bountiful feasts and lots of drinks. The recreational areas were in perfect condition and all the decorations were in place. The Pokemon had found their seats in a grassy area near the stage and the humans were sitting down in their chairs. On stage behind the diploma/warrior gifts table sat Master Fung, Chase, Valonia, Eve, and Lucas. Eve nodded her head towards Nando who instantly began playing Pomp and Circumstances with his Pokemon.

Everyone turned their heads and on cue the kids started marching down the aisles in two lines. Master Monk Guan released a bunch of butterflies and the grass types unleashed a beautiful cascading Petal Dance that surrounded the kids giving a surreal effect. Cameras flashed, people cried and whispered, and the Pokemon stood at attention. Quietly the children glided into their seats and at the right moment they took their seats. The ceremony was ready to begin.

As everyone took their seats Master Fung stood up and walked to the podium. His dark blue gown caught the light and made a soft swishing sound as he moved. Clearing his throat he spoke in loud clear voice. "Welcome on and all to the Xiaolin Temple. It is my great honor and pleasure that today we honor twenty-four outstanding you men and women for the courage and academics. As I'm sure your all aware two weeks ago several members of the Pokemon came to our world for a vacation. Through a series of events they helped prevent the Killforma from taking over both our worlds. But that is only part of the story. Our worlds have been united before centuries ago for a common goal. I hope that we can continue to form an ever-lasting bond. Today we will honor not only the warrior skills, but also the academic prowess of our warriors. I know stand aside for the Head Guardian Eve and her abiou Lucas so they can continue with the Rite of Passage Ceremony. Eve?"

Eve glided over the podium smiling proudly. She surveyed the entire audience happy to see how well everyone was getting along. "Thank you Master Fung. For those of you who don't know who I am my name is Eve and I hold the prestigious position as Head Guardian of the Sanctuary. It is my great honor and pleasure to reward the hard work of the warrior Guardians today. But I don't think all you quite understand the history of the Guardians or why they deserve to be celebrate today. To better understand our story I've asked the local bard to sing our tale. Nando if you be so kind?"

"Thank you Eve. Listen closely my friends to the tale I sing. It's a story of great courage, bravery, and friendship. Millenniums ago both human and Pokemon fought one another. The destruction ran rampant and chaos ruled supreme. But then a miraculous thing occurred as human and Pokemon learned to work as one. The bond of friendship was formed and from there the Guardians rose. Working together they brought peace and prosperity to the land. They built a Sanctuary so they could continue to teach peace and love. As the Guardians spread their message across the land they gave rise to trainers, coordinators, and other great jobs. Now centuries later the Guardians protect and defend our world from evil. In order to that the warrior Guardians are trained in their powers and abilities so today we honor them for all their hard work and hope they will continue on their journey with us. Thank you," Nando sang as he bowed. The applause was thunderous.

"Thank you Nando. Nando speaks the truth. For centuries my family and friends have guarded our world from evil. We do our best to strengthen the bond between human and Pokemon. Our pride and joy is our Vault that contains the greatest treasures of all. Still even we couldn't stand up against the Killforma on our own. It took twelve outstanding young men and women using their powers to protect us from harm. I'd like to pay tribute to them with a little music video I created. Lucas if you please? I present to you the tribute to the Guardians. Its "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts." Eve explained.

The giant screen lit up and clips from all the seasons started to show. Each scene showed the Guardians in a different situation. As the music began to play everyone relaxed and let the music take them away.

I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you wanna go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile.  
But more than anything, more than anything...

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

I hope you never look back, but you never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And always give more than you take.  
But More than anything, yeah, more than anything...

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish. Yeah.

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

The applause was thunderous. The Pokemon were cheering and the audience was talking excitedly about how the music video scenes matched the words perfectly. Finally everyone quieted down as Eve started speaking again.

"I'm glad that you liked that tribute. I would now like to present the Guardians with their rewards. Guardians would you please join me on the stage?" Eve asked as Lucas joined her carrying a silver case. Soon all the Guardians were on the stage staring out nervously at the crowd.

"I'm proud of each of you. In such a short amount of time you were able to master your abilities and saved two worlds. That is quite the achievement. You have fully embraced your legacy and I know that your ancestors would be very proud of you. You have all earned this Rite of Passage ceremony. The first thing I liked to present you with is these data crystals and your training robes," Eve said as Lucas passed out the items. The data crystals were small diamond shaped gems of different colors and the robes looked exactly like their old one except these had a picture of their Pokemon stitched over the heart. More importantly Ash had been given Shoku robes.

"These data crystals are actually journals. You can record your thoughts and adventures in them. It should help you remember things clearly and it's always nice to have a confident. Your robes are made of special fabric that makes them resistant to most Pokemon attacks. You can effortless change from your street clothes into these robes by grasping your shoulder and pulling. As you've seen we've given Ash Shoku robes. That indicates he is your leader. This wasn't because he's the Heart of our world. It's because he's progressed the farthest with his powers and demonstrates the qualities a leader needs. If there are any objects please speak now," Lucas asked as he finished handing out the items.

The kids looked at one another in disbelief and wonder? Quickly they formed a circle amongst one another and began whispering furiously. The audience waited patiently for an answer wondering what it would be. Suddenly the broke apart and Brock spoke, "We have no objection to this arraignments. In fact we were going to suggest it."

"Thank you Brock this pleases us greatly. I have one more item I wish to present to the Guardians. As most of you are aware one of the Guardians responsibility is to guard treasures. Our treasures include the memory orbs of those who have passed on. I've already present memory orbs to three of you so now it is the rest of yours turn. I hope you enjoy the memories of your ancestors."

"I do will be presenting memory orbs, but to the Pokemon that you have. After displaying immense courage and valor in the face of danger they deserve it. Some of you will learn new moves while others will feel a stronger connection with your trainer. Please use your memories wisely," Lucas asked.

The abious opened the case revealing several memory orbs. Gently Lucas and Eve removed them. Lucas approached the edge of the stage and smiling down at the Pokemon released the orbs. They danced across the sky in a brilliant light show before descending in their appropriate Pokemon. There were squeals of excitement as the memories washed over them. On stage Eve had done the same with the remaining Guardians. Each of them was experiencing a once in lifetime opportunity in total awe. Finally it was over.

"These warriors are now full fledged Guardians. I'm proud to work with them and I hope they continue to do well in their dreams. Please give them a round of applause!" Eve told the audience as the Guardians took a bow. The applause was thunderous and there were a lot of camera flashes and crying. One more bow and they took their seats. It was time for the graduation.

"Thank you Eve that was very beautiful. Now that the Rite of Passage is over with I would like to turn your attention to our young graduates. It has been a crazy year for my students. They've had to deal with so many challenges both personal and group. They've trained hard, pushed themselves to the limit and have always helped one another. Today marks how far my students have come since they came here three years ago. They chose two songs they wanted to tribute them. One will be played now while the other will be the first song played at their party. For now I would like you to turn your attention to the big screen my students have put together a music video that they deemed appropriate for their situation. The song is "Gotta Go My Own Way" from HSM2.

Once again all eyes were on the screen. The music was wonderful and the pictures showed different moments in the monk's lives. The audience was riveted as the video played.

GABRIELLA:  
Troy – listen...

I gotta say what's on my mind.  
Something about us, doesn't seem right... these days.  
Life keeps getting in the way.  
Whenever we try,  
somehow the plan is always rearranged.

It's so hard to say,  
but I gotta do what's best for me.  
You'll be okay...

I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
We might find our place in this world someday,  
but at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way.

Don't wanna leave it all behind.  
But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall every time.  
Another color turns to grey.  
And it's just too hard... to watch it all... slowly fade away.

I'm leaving today  
cause I gotta do what's best for me.  
You'll be okay...

I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
We might find our place in this world someday,  
but at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way.

TROY:  
What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?

GABRIELLA:  
What about trust?

TROY:  
You know I never wanted to hurt you.

GABRIELLA:  
What about me?

TROY:  
What am I supposed to do...

GABRIELLA:  
I gotta leave but I'll miss you

TROY:  
...miss you.

GABRIELLA LEAD, TROY AD-LIBS  
So I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
(Troy: why do you have to go)  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
(Troy: trying to understand)  
We might find our place in this world someday,  
but at least for now,  
(Troy: I want you to stay)  
I gotta go my own way.

I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
(Troy: what about us?)  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
(Troy: trying to understand)  
We might find our place in this world someday.  
but at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way.

I've gotta go my own way,  
I've gotta go my own way.

"Thank you that was a lovely tribute. Now to speak a few words on behalf of the students I give you Chase Young. Chase?"

"Forgive me if I mess up I'm not use to public speaking. As most of you know from watching our adventures I was once evil. I would not be standing hear if the graduates didn't keep trying to turn me human again. They are quick learners, good friends, and I'm proud to have been their teacher. No matter what danger or problem arises these dedicated students would have their homework done and turned in. They never complained that the curriculum was to hard because it had to cover so many different countries requirements. They enjoyed school and I'm proud to see them graduate and pursue their dreams. I shall miss them, but I know it's for the best. I now turn the podium over to the class valedictorian Crystal White!" Chase said clapping his hands along with everyone else.

Crystal gracefully slid in front of the podium smiling. She surveyed the audience tears in her eyes as she spotted the chair next to her parents with her grandfather's picture. Taking a deep breath she glanced down at her note cards for a few seconds before speaking. "Hello my name is Crystal White. I'm happy to see so many new faces here. Today is a day of celebrating our new friends and remembering those who are now gone. These past two years have been the most amazing of my life. I've learned so much more then I expected and found love in the most unlikely of places. Our schooling was just as important as our training if not more. We've all exceeded our own expectations and now were close to having our dreams come true. Yet we aren't happy and it's because we feel like were running away from our destiny, but at the same time is it right to keep us from our dreams? When I arrived in the Pokemon world I was amazed how different it was. Sending children out on their own to capture wild creatures instead of keeping them in school? That didn't make a lot of sense to me so finally I asked Ash about. I asked how does one achieve their dream while sacrificing their education. His response surprised me. He told me he never sacrificed his schooling because he was always learning something new and he could go back to school at any time and still do his training. It was possible to follow your dreams and stay true to your destiny. This inspired me greatly because I still have a lot to learn about my powers. If my friends and I hadn't been here we wouldn't have discover the technique we used to defeat the Killforma. So we've been on the phone the last couple days making arraignments. Several teachers from our collages have agreed to take a sabbatical and come here to teach us. Anything they can't cover will be done online. Will have to spend three months every year in the school itself, but that's okay because were only a call away. We can have our cake and eat it so to speak. I'm glad the journey isn't over yet and I thank you for listening. Thank you," Crystal said before leaving the podium with deafening applause going.

"I will now present their graduates with their diplomas with the help of Chase Young and Empress Valonia. Please hold your applause until the end. I will read the names in alphabetical order. Graduates please stand. When I call your name come up to the stage accept your diploma and shake everyone's hands. As you descend please pull your tassel to the other side to represent your graduate status. Once again hold your applause to the end. Thank you," Master Fung instructed.

"Luiza Rosa Alvores!" Lu calmly walked across the stage smiling. After accepting her diploma and shaking hands she smiled at her parents who took a picture. Not bad for a juvie.

"Clay Thomas Bailey!" Clay tipped his cap as he accepted his diploma.

"Jermaine Anaze Cook!" Jermaine couldn't help pumping the peace sign after he got his diploma.

"Callie Victoria Dreamwalker!" Callie was sure the spirits were praising her as she accepted her diploma.

"Anastasia Vera Hindi!" Stacey's eyes were filled with tears of joy as she accepted her diploma.

"Omi Long!" Omi was so excited to get his diploma he tripped over his gown sprawling across the stage. Ignoring the laughter he proudly accepted his diploma.

"Raimundo Marcus Pederosa!" Raimundo looked like he was about to faint as he walked across the stage to accept his diploma.

"Auara Ishizu Rapses!" Auara kept a cool and calm face as she took her diploma, but after she turned her tassel the tears flowed.

"Dagwood Gregory Sequoia!" Dagwood gracelessly accepted his diploma and waved to his folks.

"Jack Arthur Spicer!" Jack was so busy smiling at his parents that Valonia had to shake him so he would take his diploma.

"Kimiko Usagi Tomeko!" Kimiko was so proud to accept her diploma and that her parents were there.

"Crystal Alexandria White!" Crystal hoped that her grandfather was smiling down at her as she accepted her diploma.

"I give you the class of 2008!" Everyone was clapping, whistling, and cheering. The graduates grabbed their caps and flung them into the air in joy.

Later the party was in full swing. Everyone was laughing and talking. Several kids were playing in the recreational areas while the adults shared recipes over food along with other stuff. The graduates and Guardians were going over their gifts happily. Many of them had been very appropriate, but Ash was blushing at the gift the Dragons had gotten him.

"Oh come on Ash you wanted it at the conference!" Dawn giggled.

"Yeah and I bet people will get a kick out of seeing it!" Casey laughed. She was now wearing a New York Knicks hat while Jermaine had her old Electabuzz one.

"Yeah well a shirt with a picture of me saying gotta catch them all is a little embarrassing," he shot back. He much preferred the ipod with all the songs from their world on it.

"At least you got a gift. I didn't get anything," Paul grumbled.

"Not true Paul we got you something. We hope you like it. It's a book on self-empowerment. I hope it makes up for breaking your nose," Callie said.

"Thanks here are something I wrote for you guys."

"Guys its time open up the dance floor! Let's show these old timers how kids do things!" Auara exclaimed excitedly.

The kids quickly descend on the dance floor in their party clothes. Everyone else both human and Pokemon waited on the sidelines. The lights flashed and the music video started to play as the class song All For One blared from the speakers. Only this time the kids started dancing and singing.

Raimundo & Ash  
The summer that we wanted,

Brock & Clay  
Yeah, we finally got it!

Jack & Tracey  
Now's the time we get to share

Lu & Misty  
Each day we'll be together

Kimiko & May  
Now until forever,

Crystal & Zoey  
So everybody, everywhere

Boys  
Let's take it to the beach  
Take it together

Girls  
Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another

Boys  
We're stronger this time,  
been there for each other

Girls  
Everything's just right

All  
Everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all and all for one!  
All for one, one!

(Others start joining them on the dance floor and having fun)

Callie and Casey  
Summertime together,

Stacey and Soladade  
Now we're even closer

Auara and Dawn  
That's the way it's meant to be

Jermaine and Max  
Oh, we're just getting started

Dagwood and Gary  
Come and join the party

Omi and Paul  
You deserve it, same as me

Boys  
Let's take it to the beach  
Take it together

Girls  
Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another

boys  
We're stronger this time,  
been there for each other

girls  
Everything's just right

All  
Everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all and all for one!  
All for one, one!

Guys  
Everybody up!  
Girls  
Everybody rock it!

Guys  
Take it from the top!

Girls  
And never ever stop it!

Guys  
It's not about the future

Girls  
It's not about the past

All  
It's makin' every single day  
Last and last and last!  
Fun and sun' What could be better?

All  
Let's have fun  
Everyone together now!  
Everybody, e-everybody now!  
This is where our summer really begins  
The very last time it's ever gonna be like this  
It's the party you don't wanna miss!

Guys  
Guys rise!  
Show 'em we can make some moves, hey!

Girls  
Girls!  
Show 'em we know how to groove, oh!

Guys  
Here

Girls  
and now

Guys  
Let's turn the party  
Girls  
Out!

Guys and Girls  
Everybody jump in!

All  
Everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all, everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Come on, everyone let's dance!  
We can't let this moment pass!  
Let's make this party last!  
All for one!  
All! For! One!

At the end of the song the Pokemon fired their moves up into air creating a wonderful fireworks display. Everyone was laughing and joking about even after the monks pushed them into the pool. All in all it was a great end to a fantastic adventure. 


End file.
